May I be Excused? (Full length)
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: The teachers of Casper High often meet together to discuss the hardships of work, the strange things that happen within the halls, and the mystery that is Daniel Fenton. Take a look at the show you love through the teachers of Casper High. Warning: Teacher OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You wanted it so here it is! Thanks for all your help with name ideas and enjoy the story!**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom, but if I did, I would bring it back.**

 **May I be Excused?**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was Friday afternoon and the outside of Casper High was packed with students. Laughter and conversation filled the air as students began making their way home after a long day, ready to enjoy their free time. Within Casper High, the atmosphere was a lot calmer, the thick walls muting the noise from outside. No students lingered in the halls, all them having made their escape as quickly as possible, but the teachers remained.

It was a a tradition among the staff to meet together after school hours in order to have a relaxing chat with each other. Though no one knew who started the tradition, it was faithfully kept. For the members of the Casper High staff found that only their fellows could truly understand the joys and hardships that comes with teaching the younger generation. Even though it was only the first week of school, all of them still met together in the teachers lounge. Each would get a relaxing cup of their preferred beverages and settle down somewhere in the room.

One women stirred a little extra cream into her hot chocolate. She was average height and weight, with brown hair pulled into a bun. She blew on the steaming cup before taking a sip, her green eyes lighting up in pleasure.

"That hits the spot," the woman sighed as she walked over to a chair, sitting down carefully so not to spill on her white blouse or brown skirt.

"The way you're cradling the cup Cassie, you'd think it was already the middle of the school you," a man on the couch commented with a slight smirk. He was tall and thin, with sandy colored hair and dull blue eyes.

"Oh please Mr. Smith," Mrs. Cassie replied with a roll of her eyes. "If it was the middle of the year, I'd be chugging this stuff to calm me down, not sipping it calmly. It's hard hard teaching kids math."

"That's your own fault for picking a subject most people hate," Mr. Smith remarked. "Not to mention one most people consider to be useless later and life."

"Like History is any better?" Mrs. Cassie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Mr. Smith replied with pride. "We must learn from the past in order to mold a better future."

"Can you two please not start another Math vs. History debate?" Mr. Fulluka, the Biology teacher, asked. He was a rather short man with large glasses. The little hair he had was gray. "It's the first week of school and I want to enjoy the peace as long as I can."

"Like you can talk," Mr. Smith replied. "Your debates with Mrs. Cygert over which science class is harder can get pretty heated."

"But we don't have them as nearly as often as you two," Mrs. Cygert, the Chemistry and lab teacher, said. She was a tall skinny woman with short red hair and a large nose. "But I do agree that we should enjoy this peaceful time while it lasts. Before the students begin to give us trouble."

"Speaking of students," Mr. Wolfe began. He was the mythology teacher and he had gray hair and a big mustache. "What do you think of this years' freshman?"

"I have a few wonderfully creative souls in my class," Mrs. Fletcher, the art teacher, gushed. She had bushy brown hair and freckles. "I can't wait to help them learn to express their innermost thoughts."

"Unfortunately most mine seemed like a bunch of lazy kids that are just hoping to play video games all day," Mr. Rainer, the computer teacher, sighed. He was a tall overweight man with receding brown hair. "Years of studying computer engineering and I'm stuck teaching a bunch of brats."

"Most of them seem to be wimps," Mrs. Tetslaff stated. She was the gym teacher and she was a larger muscular woman. "But there are a few that will make fine additions to the football team. Mr. Baxter comes to mind."

"That's good," Mr. Smith commented. "The team can defiantly use some new blood so we have a better chance at winning."

"You and you're football games," Mrs. Fletcher sighed. "This school focus too much on sports and not enough on the arts."

"Perhaps," Mr. Lancer, the English teacher, agreed. He was a bald over wight man. "But it does bring us support and helps the school spirit. It's not like most of the kids care about the fine qualities of the arts, but I did have one or two that showed interest and that's enough for me. Although I did have one student come in late and I have the dreadful feeling it's going to become a habit."

"Really? Who?" Mrs. Cassie questioned. She was always on the look out for trouble makers. Students had a hard enough time learning math without having someone goofing off.

"Daniel Fenton," Mr. Lancer informed.

"Fenton... as in Jasmine Fenton?" Mr. Fulluka asked.

"Yes, I believe he's her younger brother," Mr. Lancer confirmed. "Though it doesn't seem like he share's her intelligence."

"Maybe he's just shy," Mrs. Cygert suggested. "He seemed bright to me even if he was quiet."

"Don't expect too much from him," Mr. Rainer commented. "His parents are nut jobs after all."

"Don't be rude!" Mrs. Fletcher scolded. "You can't judge and harass a child because of his parents. Danny was in my class and he has an amazing talent, though he was a little embarrassed about being one of my few male students. He did this absolutely marvelous night sky when I told the class to draw a scene."

"Besides, while his parents might be eccentric, they aren't necessarily crazy," Mr. Wolfe added. "There are plenty of legends of spirits of the dead interacting with the world of the living."

"But we're talking about real life not fairy tails," Mr. Rainer protested. "And I don't really care. Mr. Fenton isn't in my class so I don't have to deal with him."

"He needs to be whipped into shape though," Mrs. Tetslaff said. "He's a pathetic wimp and I'm going to change that."

"As long as he doesn't cause trouble in my class I'll have no problems with him." Mrs. Cassie declared.

"One things for sure," Mr. Smith commented. "It seems like it's going to be an interesting year."

 **AN: Mr. Fullaka is in Doctor's Disorders and several of these teachers can be glimpsed briefly in Mystery Meat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The school year continued, everything finally falling into a usual routine. It's been nearly two weeks and the teachers are once more gathering in the teacher's lounge.

"I knew the peace was too good to last," Mrs. Cassie sighed as she took a big gulp of her hot chocolate, shaking her head slightly as she took her usual seat. "Some of the kids have already started acting up. I caught several passing notes already. I gave them a warning, but if they do it again, I won't hesitate to be harsher."

"It's not like we could really expect anything else from these lazy teens," Mr. Rainer said casually, his eyes not leaving his computer screen. "We just have to put up with them and their attitude for now."

"You always complain about teaching, why do you stay?" Mr. Smith wondered, looking over his cup from where he relaxed on the couch. "If I hated this job as much as you seem to, I would have left ages ago."

"Believe me, as soon as I can I'm retiring." Mr. Rainer replied with a slight shrug. "But until then, I'm stuck here."

"And you'll never be happy with an attitude like that," Mrs. Fletcher replied, glancing up from the sketch she was working on. "And if you actually pay attention to you're students and their lives, it helps pass the time. Like today, I was happy to see that Danny was back."

"He was gone?" Mr. Wolfe questioned, looking up from his book with interest. "What happened to him?"

"Didn't you hear? Mr. Fenton was involved in an accident." Mr. Lancer informed, refilling his own cup. "Something to do with his parents equipment."

"I'm surprised something like this hadn't happened sooner," Mr. Rainer commented, looking up for the first time. "With all the crazy weapons the parents carry around. He's lucky not to have lost a limb."

"Don't joke about this," Mrs. Fletcher scolded, waving her pencil at him. "Danny could have been killed for all we know."

"It couldn't have been that serious since he only missed a couple of days," Mrs. Tetslaff declared as she took a bite of her sandwich. "And I'll have him back to his usual self in no time."

"Still... We should watch out for him," Mrs. Fletcher insisted. "We don't know what happened to him or how it affected him yet. But from what I could tell, he's gotten a lot clumsier."

"I've noticed that too," Mrs. Cygert agreed, taking a sip. "He's already dropped a couple of beakers. Even though I wasn't mad about it, the poor kid looked freaked out. I tried to assure him that everything was alright, but he didn't seem to believe me."

"He could be experiencing muscle spasms," Mr. Fulluka commented distractedly, focused mostly on the papers laid out before him. "I remember Jasmine mentioning he was shocked and that's a common side affect."

"See! We need to try and be aware of any other side effects or medical issues that might come up," Mrs. Fletcher said. "That way we can help him cope and try and make sure it doesn't affect his school life."

"Alright Mrs. Fletcher," Mr. Lancer said in a calming tone, holding his hand up in a placating gesture. "We'll keep an eye on Daniel, but I think you are overreacting."

"As long as he doesn't try and use it to his advantage, I have no problem working around any problems he might develop," Mr. Smith said with a shrug.

"I won't believe anything unless I get a sighed doctor's note confirming the situation," Mrs. Cassie declared, making Mrs. Fletcher sigh in annoyance. The rest of the teachers agreed to look for any problems and they would decided how to deal with them once they arrived.

(Time Skip)

"Well, it's been two weeks, nearly three, and there hasn't been a doctor's note," Mrs. Cassie declared with a smug smile. "So I see no reason to baby Daniel."

"Just because there's no note doesn't mean he isn't suffering," Mrs. Fletcher replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Though he has gotten a little better, he's still really clumsy."

"Or he could just be a klutz," Mr. Smith supplied, gesturing casually with his cup.

"True, he wasn't very coordinated in my class," Mrs. Tetslaff confirmed with a roll of her eyes. "Even before the accident."

"See! All that worrying for nothing!" Mrs. Cassie said, smirking at Mrs. Fletcher.

"I don't think it was for nothing. Even without a doctor's note, I think Danny might have partial paralysis in his hands," Mrs. Cygert said before chuckling a little. "I swear the beakers just slip through his hands as if they aren't even there. He's broken so many now that I'll probably have to band him from handling anything fragile. Poor kid."

"That is concerning," Mr. Fulluka said, adjusting his glasses as he thought over the information. "And he might develop more issues over time."

"Then we need to keep an eye out for any other changes," Mrs. Fletcher concluded, looking at everyone.

"Speaking of changes..." Mr. Wolfe spoke up, with a worried look. "Are we really going through with the menu change?"

"Unfortunately," Mr. Lancer sighed, rubbing his hand over his head. "Ms. Manson has a lot of influence in the community so the school board has agreed to try her menu."

"It's a disgrace," Mrs. Tetslaff growled, crumpling the paper she had been holding. "My football players need their protein if we're going to keep winning our games. The game we won will mean nothing if this garbage makes us lose the rest of the season."

"Not that the original cafeteria food did them much good anyway," Mr. Rainer replied with a smirk. "I just can't believe we're going to eat that crap as well."

"No worries there," Mr. Lancer assured with a grin. "I got us approval to have an all steak buffet. We'll be fine."

"Thank goodness," Mr. Smith sighed in relief. "I was afraid I'd have to make my own lunches."

"But those poor kids," Mrs. Fletcher said, looking of into the distance as she thought about what they were going to have to endure.

"They'll live," Mr. Rainer replied in an uncaring tone.

"It's only for a week," Mr. Lancer assured, patting Mrs. Fletcher's shoulder. "What's the worse that can happen?"

 **AN: And now the episodes begin. the chapter's will be either before, during, or after various episodes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Well, that was a complete and utter disaster," Mr. Rainer stated bluntly, flopping onto his chair.

"No kidding," Mr. Smith said with a snort, loosening his tie as he sat down. "What was your first clue, the fact the buffet was empty or the two protests we had?"

"And the food fight started by the students was a disgrace," Mrs. Cassie added, taking a big gulp from her cup. "Those hooligans almost completely destroyed the cafeteria and the kitchen."

"Aren't you all forgetting the giant meat monster that attacked?" Mr. Wolfe said, raising an eyebrow. "I would think that would warrant more attention and concern."

"Please," Mrs. Cassie said with a roll of her eyes. "That's just a story that the students made up to try and excuse the mess they made. It's completely ridiculous and there's no way they can actually expect us to believe them."

"And a monster made entirely of meat is scientifically impossible," Mr. Fulluka added, adjusting his glasses.

"Just because science can't explain doesn't mean it didn't happen," Mr. Wolfe countered. "It just means we need to such elsewhere for answers."

"And with so many witnesses, something must have occurred," Mrs. Cygert supported. "We can't dismiss so many facts because of simple disbelief. We would never discover the truth if we all acted like that."

"Then it was a hallucination or something," Mrs. Cassie said, waving off their replies. "Because there's no way there was an actual meat monster."

"With all the crazy hippies there, I wouldn't be surprised if something slipped into the food," Mr. Rainer agreed with a snort.

"I still can't believe those protests got organized so quickly," Mrs. Cygert commented, rubbing her nose in thought. "And that so many people felt so strongly about this issue."

"It just proves how weird this town is," Mr. Smith replied as he took a gulp. "There are many days I question why I haven't left yet."

"I for one was just happy that everything got cleaned up," Mr. Lancer sighed, rubbing his head as he sank into a chair. "I'll be happy to put this whole mess behind us."

"But was it really fair to make Danny and his friends to do all the work?" Mrs. Fletcher questioned, looking over at him. "That was a lot of work to leave to three kids."

"Well Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson were the ringleaders behind the protests," Mr. Lancer explained. "And Mr. Fenton was involved in the start of the food fight."

"Which makes them the perfect ones to clean everything up," Mrs. Cassie agreed. "It'll teach them not to do it again."

"I guess, but all the students had been involved in the food fights," Mrs. Fletcher replied, looking unsure. "I for one heard that Dash was also a key starter in it, but he wasn't punished with them."

"Of course not," Mrs. Tetslaff declared, puffing out her chest in pride. "My football stars don't have time for things like that. They have to focus on training and practices."

"Well that's blatant favoritism if I ever saw it," Mrs. Fletcher growled, gripping her pencil tightly. "We can't condone this kind of corruption."

"Might as well get used to it Mrs. Fletcher," Mr. Wolfe sighed, opening his book. "It's been this way for a while and I doubt it's going to change."

"No matter how much some of us wish it was different," Mrs. Cygert agreed sadly.

"You might accept it, but I will not accept this injustice," Mrs. Fletcher said firmly, slamming her pencil on the table.

"Stop your whining," Mr. Rainer said, glancing over at her. "Life isn't fair so these kids might as well get used to it."

"Calm down everyone," Mr. Lancer cut in, stopping Mrs. Fletcher before she could speak. "While I admit things aren't perfect, we get along just fine. Let's settle down and let things return to normal."

"Like this year is going to be normal based on what just happened," Mr. Smith replied with a roll of his eyes. "Ms. Manson isn't going to try and change the upcoming dance is she?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Mr. Lancer replied with a shrug. "And even if she did, I doubt she would be able to do anything so soon after this disaster."

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Cassie said. "I don't want her causing anymore mischief."

"I doubt she'll be stopped for long," Mrs. Cygert commented. "She is a very bold and opinionated individual."

"We'll deal with her schemes when the come," Mr. Lancer replied. "Let's just focus on making sure the dance is a great experience for our students."

"Fine," Mrs. Fletcher resigned, sinking farther into her seat. "But this discussion isn't over if I have anything to say about it. Not by a long shot."

 **AN: I have pretty much the whole first season written out,so I should be able to update pretty regularly for a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Hey Mr. Lancer' thanks for covering for me." Mr. Fulluka said, walking up to the English teacher. "I know it wasn't fair for me to ask you to do that for me so I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem," Mr. Lancer assured, waving of his concern. "You left everything very well planned out and it was easy to follow."

"Thank goodness," Mr. Fulluka sighed in relief. "I had been worried. Did you have any problems with the test?"

"No, though I did have an interesting time with Daniel," Mr. Lancer replied, sipping his cup thoughtfully. "He original got a D on the test, but then did an extra credit report on the purple back gorilla in the zoo. He even made an important breakthrough, though it really should have been obvious to people."

"Fascinating and a remarkable show of responsibility. How much did you raise his grade?" Mr. Fulluka asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I raised it to a C," Mr. Lancer informed casually.

"For a breakthrough?" Mr. Fulluka questioned in surprise. "I think I should raise it higher, maybe even to an A."

"Why bother?" Mrs. Cassie cut in, drawing everyone's attention to the discussion. "If he wanted a better grade, then he should have studied like he was supposed to. In my opinion, Daniel should be happy that you raised his grade at all."

"But he should great initiative in doing an extra credit project," Mrs. Fletcher countered, thoughtfully tapping her pencil. "That kind of hard work should be rewarded."

"I have to agree," Mr. Smith said, tapping his cup. "He did put a lot of effort in. That's impressive for someone that's been having trouble getting to class on time lately."

"It proves that he isn't just a lazy slob like the rest of his peers," Mr. Rainer added, not looking up from his phone.

"But if we reward him, he won't learn from his mistake," Mrs. Cassie argued, flinging her hand out in emphasis.

"And I agree," Mr. Lancer commented firmly. "I want Mr Fenton to do the original work, not just try and make it up afterward."

"Still..." Mr. Fulluka began, cleaning his glasses. "I think the effort deserves more then a C, so I'll raise his grade to a B."

"You're spoiling the students," Mrs. Cassie remarked with a roll of her eyes. "Especially Daniel Fenton. There is nothing wrong with him, so we can stop trying to accommodate him."

"Though he has started taking more bathroom breaks," Mrs. Cygert commented thoughtfully, rubbing her nose. "It's nothing to bad yet, but it might be an issue that developed because of his accident."

"But when I talked to the Fenton's, they didn't mention any medical issues," Mr. Lancer replied, thinking back to when he talked to them at the dance, particularly Maddie. "They were concerned about his recent behavior, but they didn't seem worried."

"But if the issue is still developing, they might not realize that there is a problem yet," Mrs. Fletcher said. "Because there hasn't seemed to be any problems yet, I understand if you want to stop watching him so closely. But at the very least, we should continue to let him take his bathroom breaks for now just encase."

"I'm fine with that," Mr. Smith decided with a shrug.

"I'll humor you for now," Mrs. Cassie relented, taking a sip. "But if he tries to abuse his privilege, I'll never let him out of my class room again."

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement," Mr. Lancer remarked with a smile. "So I'll let the bathroom breaks slide. But his tardiness and any other offense will be dealt with."

"Agreed," Mrs. Fletcher said with a nod. "I know you all think I'm over reacting, but I just have a feeling there's a lot more going on right now then we realize. I have no idea what it is, but I know it's important. I'm sorry by how crazy this sounds."

"It's not crazy," Mrs. Cygert comforted, giving her a comforting smile. "It just shows how much you care for the students. And even if it turns out to be nothing, you'll be glad you were looking out for him."

"Thanks," Mrs. Fletcher smiled back.

"So what's the next big school event?" Mr. Smith asked, looking around at the others.

"There are some important games coming up," Mrs. Tetslaff announced the details proudly. "I'm going to make sure my team will be prepared to take the opponents down."

"So exciting," Mrs. Fletcher replied in a sarcastic tone. "I can hardly wait."

"Well, it isn't a school event, but I think Ms. Manson is planning something," Mr. Fulluka informed as he finally helped himself to a drink.

"Oh, great." Mrs. Cassie said with a grimace. "What is it now? Is it about the football games? Are we going to have to turn the field into a garden?"

"She better not," Mrs. Tetslaff said with fire in her eyes. "Even if she is one of my best students, I won't have anything ruining my games."

"Nothing like that," Mr. Fulluka assured quickly, fearing her wrath. "I had just mentioned that we would be dissecting frogs soon and she wasn't very pleased. I have the feeling she's going to fight against it."

"While I'm not particularly happy with dissecting live specimens, it is still a great learning tool," Mrs. Cygert replied with a sigh. "And unless she can get a lot of support from the other students this time, she won't be able to change anything."

"I doubt that would stop her from trying," Mr. Lancer grimaced. "You should probably keep an eye on those frogs for a while."

"I don't really have the time for that," Mrs. Cygert said. "And I really don't think it's necessary."

"Still, I keep an eye on them," Mr. Lancer decided. "Just to be safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Okay, there's something strange going on in this school," Mr. Wolfe declared, pacing slightly.

"No kidding" Mr. Smith snorted as he lifted his cup to take a drink. "We have mechanical frogs in our science labs now because of Ms. Manson. And who knows what she'll come with next?"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Mr. Wolfe argued, still pacing. "There are a lot of random things happening here."

"That's true," Mrs. Cygert agreed, swirling her drink. "A lot of students have reported various things happening to them with no real explanation or cause."

"I've noticed that too," Mr Lancer commented, taking a sip. "Something has been causing havoc."

"Probably just a couple people pulling pranks," Mrs. Cassie replied with a roll of her eyes, taking a big gulp. "The culprits are bound to slip up at some point and we'll catch them. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not sure about that," Mrs. Fletcher said, glancing up from her sketchbook. "I've noticed that some of the students seem to be a bit more jumpy then usual."

"Don't forget all the random damage," Mr. Fulluka added as he wrote on his papers. "We haven't found out the cause of them. And I doubt it was a student, unless they decided to go crazy with a sledge hammer."

"Like I said strange," Mr. Wolfe said smugly, stopping his pacing. "And I think there's something supernatural going on here. I can feel it in the air."

"Yeah right," Mr. Rainer scoffed as he typed oh his computer. "Are you saying we're haunted or something? What do you want to do? Hold a seance? Get the school blessed? Oh I know! We'll call the Fentons! I'm sure they would do an excellent job being _professionals._ We might not have a school left when their done, but at least the ghosts would be gone."

"That's enough Rainer," Mrs. Fletcher said sternly, waving her pencil at him."You've made your point."

"Fine," Mr. Rainer relented with a roll of his eyes. "Just pointing out how ridiculous the whole idea is."

"Well you didn't have to be so rude about it," Mrs. Fletcher scolded.

"But I have to agree with Mr. Rainer," Mr. Lancer commented."Saying that ghosts or any kind of strange creature is causing problems is illogical and irresponsible. We must accept what happening and deal with it appropriately, not try and blame some fantasy."

"Fine, don't believe me," Mr. Wolfe growled, clenching his fists. "You can deny it all you want, but someday you'll see the truth. And I'll be there to tell you "I told you so"."

"Whatever Wolfe," Mrs. Tetslaff said, waving a hand dismissively. "I have a team to prepare for. I don't have time for your crazy theories."

(Time Skip)

"Okay, I agree with you Mr. Wolfe," Mr. Rainer said, sitting straight. "Not about the ghosts, but defiantly that something strange is going on At break earlier, one of the students was arguing with herself. Literally arguing with herself, it was a little creepy."

"And Baxter was acting strange during the game we had," Mrs. Tetslaff agreed with a grimace. "I don't know what got into him but it was a disgrace to our team."

"And I've that a lot of students have become really stressed by all that's going on," Mrs. Fletcher added, tapping her pencil in thought. "Danny in particular has started getting snappy."

"And the pranks have gotten ridicules," Mrs. Cassie complained as she poured herself another cup. "I don't know who's doing it or how they're doing it but this has to stop."

"I agree," Mr. Lancer replied with determination. "Especially with Spirit Week coming up soon. I don't want anything to ruin it."

"What do you think we should do?" Mrs. Cygert wondered, rubbing her nose. "We don't know what's going on exactly, so how can we fix it?"

"That's simple," Mrs. Cassie replied with a smirk. "We get these kids some real help. What we need is a psychiatrist to sort them out."

"That's perfect," Mr. Lancer agreed immediately, latching onto the idea. "A psychiatrist would be able to help with the students stress and pump up the spirit. We'll hire one as soon as possible and have as many students as we can have a session."

"Are you sure about that?" Mrs. Fletcher questioned with concern. "I'm sure some students will feel uncomfortable talking to a psychiatrist and feel like we're intruding on their personal lives."

"Who cares what they think," Mr. Rainer laughed. "It's for the brats benefit after all, they'll thank us some day."

"It'll be the best way to straiten out the trouble makers after all," Mrs. Cassie added with a grin.

"Great," Mr. Lancer said happily, getting up. "I'll get the word out that we're looking to hire a psychiatrist. With luck, we'll have one in time for Spirit Week."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mrs. Fletcher mumbled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Everyone, this is Penelope Spectra and her assistant, Mr. Bertrand," Mr. Lancer introduced the woman next to him. She was a shapely women with styled red hair. The man next to her was short with gray hair and a stern expression. "She is the new psychiatrist. Ms. Spectra, these are the teachers of Casper High."

"Hello everyone!" Ms. Spectra greeted cheerfully, waving a hand. "It's nice to meet you all. And feel free to call me Penelope. We don't really know each other yet, but I feel like we're friends already."

"You certainly are friendly," Mr. Smith smirked, shaking Spectra's hand. "I'm Mr. Smith, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Oh, no worries," Spectra assured with a predatory grin. "There's nothing I love more than helping teens with their problems."

"I hope you can straighten out a few trouble makers," Mrs. Cassie said, coming up to her. "These students are a handful. Think you can handle it?"

"There hasn't been a student I haven't been able to figure out yet," Spectra replied confidently, waving her hand dismissively. "Just give me a few days and I'm sure you'll be happy with the results."

"I love that enthusiasm," Mr. Lancer beamed, placing his arm around her. "Let me show you to your new office. Then I'll introduce you to a student I want you to work with. His name is Daniel Fenton and we've been keeping an eye on him for a while. Lately, his sister has expressed some concerns as well."

"No problem, Mr. Lancer," Spectra smiled, her eyes glinting slightly. "I look forward to working with Daniel!"

(Time skip)

"Penelope..." Mrs. Fletcher began nervously, walking up to the psychiatrist. "I think it's great you're trying to help the students, but I'm concerned about your... methods."

"Why, whatever could be the problem?" Spectra asked in shock, placing her hand on her chest. "I'm only doing what's best for the kids."

"But the things you're putting them through... I just don't think you're helping them," Mrs. Fletcher replied, unable to look her in the eye. "I think you might be making things worse."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Rainer cut in, smiling proudly. "This has been the best week ever."

"It's true," Mr. Smith agreed, giving Penelope a wink. "The students have been incredibly well behaved and it's all thanks to Penelope's hard work."

"I haven't had to deal with a single trouble maker," Mrs. Cassie added happily, taking her time with her hot chocolate. "I'm my opinion, Penelope is the best thing that happened to the school."

"That may be true, but something doesn't feel right," Mrs. Fletcher insisted, becoming more determined. "It just feels like the students are all depressed for some reason."

"It's alright Mrs. Fletcher," Spectra said sympathetically. "I understand completely. You feel the need to stick up for the students because you have a hard time connecting with adults."

"W-what?" Mrs. Fletcher stuttered in shock, taking a step back in surprise. "Th-that's not what I..."

"Don't worry," Spectra assured, putting her hand on Mrs. Fletcher's shoulder. "I know it's hard when _no one_ takes your opinion seriously and _no one_ respects you because of what you teach. But I want you to know I'm here for you."

"I need to go..." Mrs. Fletcher mumbled, backing away from Spectra.

"Of course dear," Spectra grinned, holding her arm wide. "But my door is always open."

Mrs. Fletcher didn't respond as she stumbled out of the teacher's lounge. She began to wander around aimlessly, her mind in a saddened daze. She didn't know how long she wandered, but she snapped out of her daze when she accidentally ran into someone. The force of the collision made Mrs. Fletcher stumble before she caught herself while the other person was knocked to the ground.

"S-sorry, Mrs. Fletcher," the young teen babbled automatic, Mrs. Fletcher looked over to see a familiar boy with raven hair and ice blue eyes. "I should have been watching where I was going..."

"It's alright Danny," Mrs. Fletcher assured with a smile, helping him up. "I wasn't paying attention either so it was my fault as well. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've had worse falls then this," Danny replied, smiling slightly as if there was some joke Mrs. Fletcher didn't quite understand.

"I'm sure," Mrs. Fletcher laughed softly, thinking of Danny's now legendary clumsiness. "But that's not what I meant. How have you been this week?"

"It's been... hard," Danny admitted, glaring at the ground. "I can't believe the things Jazz told that shrink! And she thinks she has the right to mess with my life? I can handle things fine on my own!"

"I know you can Danny," Mrs. Fletcher said calmly, cutting off Danny's rant. "And I'm sure Jazz was only trying to help in her own way."

"I know..." Danny sighed, his eyes softening. "But she just doesn't _understand_."

"Then talk to her," Mrs. Fletcher suggested, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She'll never understand unless you let her."

"Maybe..." Danny stated, but he didn't look convinced as he shrugged her hand off.

"Well I can't force you to talk to her," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, letting her hand fall. "But I know you'll both feel better once you do. And Danny... If you _ever_ need to hide, my room is open."

"Hide! I don't need to hide!" Danny instantly denied, looking around nervously. "Why would I need to hide? I'm not hiding anything! Nothing at all."

"Danny, I know you have problems with bullies," Mrs. Fletcher replied seriously, as she glared to the side. "I haven't been able to stop it, so I can at least provide a sanctuary for you. My classroom, my office, and the art supply closet are all open during school hours. Feel free to use them if you need to."

"Oh, okay," Danny replied, relaxing and smiling. "Thank you Mrs. Fletcher!"

"No problem Danny," Mrs. Fletcher smiled as he dashed off. "And I hope you have a better week!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Well the spirit rally turned out to be a success," Mr. Lancer said with pleasure, relaxing into a chair. "Ms. Fenton did an amazing job with her speech and gave the school it's spirit back."

"Yes," Mr. Smith agreed sadly. "Though it's a shame Penelope had to leave so suddenly."

"True," Mrs. Cassie nodded, taking a sip. "I never got to thank her for her great work. Though I'm sure the students will go back to their trouble making ways eventually."

"I, for one, am glad she's gone," Mrs. Fletcher declared, her pencil working furiously as she glared at her sketchbook. "That women was some sort of parasite, sucking the life out of this school. I'm sure of it!"

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Mr. Smith winced slightly at her tone. "I know she was rude to you, but you don't need to speak so harshly."

"Oh there are a lot harsher things I could say about that women," Mrs. Fletcher spat, her eyes narrowing. "But I refrain from using such vulgar language."

"I didn't realize you were a drama queen as well as an art teacher," Mrs. Cassie sneered, looking over her cup. "You just didn't appreciate Penelope's work because she got the students to quietly obey the rules while you focus on freely expressing oneself. But the rest of us prefer having the students kept in line."

"Now that's enough people," Mr. Lancer cut in before the argument could rise any further, sitting up. "We just had Spirit Week after all and are supposed to be united. So we'll just put the whole issue with Mrs. Spectra behind us and move on."

Mrs. Fletcher and Mrs. Cassie glared at each other for a moment longer, before giving Mr. Lancer a nod.

"Fine by me," Mrs. Fletcher said. "I'll gladly put all this behind me and forget it ever happened."

"There are more important things to focus on anyway," Mrs. Cassie decided with a wave of her hand. "Homework to grade, classes to teach, and tests to prepare for."

"That's right," Mr. Lancer agreed, happy that they were no longer arguing. "We have a standardized test coming up."

"Is it the CAT already?" Mr. Smith asked, looking over.

"No, it's the other one," Mr. Rainer spoke up, closing his computer. "You know... the one our bonuses are tied to."

"Oh right," Mr. Smith nodded, tapping his cup in thought. "I better make sure my kids are prepared for it then."

"You should have been preparing the kids already," Mrs. Cygert criticized, looking up from some papers she was organizing. "That's the point of being a teacher."

"And I think it's disgraceful that the school feels that the only way to motivate us to do our job is to bribe us to get good test scores," Mrs. Fletcher added, tapping her pencil.

"Not that it really matters to you because art isn't on any standardized tests," Mr. Rainer commented, causing Mrs. Fletcher to narrow her eyes.

"I agree with Mrs. Fletcher though," Mrs. Cassie said, sitting straight. "We should not have to prove our value."

"But it's proven that productivity increases when offered a reward," Mr. Fulluka timidly informed. The three women turned and glared at him, making him sweat a little and go back to his papers to avoid their wrath.

"The school board only cares about tests scores because they make the school look good if they're high," Mrs. Fletcher continued, looking at everyone. "They don't care if the kids are actually educated."

"But the score does matter," Mrs. Tetslaff replied with a nod. "It's just like sports. The goal to win motivates the players to work harder."

"But studying to pass a test is not the same as studying to learn," Mrs. Cassie argued, pointing in emphasis. "And our goal as that theses kids will have the knowledge they need to succeed."

"Like kids will really need all those complex formulas you teach in real life," Mr. Smith snorted, taking a gulp. "Especially when they have electronic devices to do it for them."

"Like any of them will remember their history of our country," Mrs. Cassie countered, her eyes narrowing. "Math helps us understand our world."

"History gives them a sense a pride and an understanding of where we come from," Mr. Smith replied, easily meeting her gaze.

"They probably forget it as soon as they walk out the door!" Mrs. Cassie shouted, waving a fist.

" _War and Peace_ people calm down!" Mr. Lancer cut in, getting in between the two. "This is not very productive and it won't change anything. There is still a test coming and we still need to prepare the kids."

"And it's not like you're going to turn down your bonuses," Mr. Rainer added with a smirk. "So there's no point in throwing a hissy fit over it."

"Fine," Mrs. Cassie huffed, getting up. "We'll stop. But don't come to us when you have to deal with angry parents. Now I have lessons to prepare, so good night!"

Mrs. Fletcher and Mrs. Cygert nodded in agreement with Mrs. Cassie's words. The three of them left without glancing back. An awkward silence fell among the rest of the staff.

"You shouldn't have riled them up so much," Mr. Wolfe finally spoke up, looking over at the others. "They did have a point."

"They'll get over it," Mr. Rainer dismissed causally with a wave of his hand as he went back to his computer.

"And it's not going to change anything," Mr. Smith added with a shrug.

"But we do have lessons to prepare as well," Mr. Lancer sighed, getting up. "I better be off."

The other teachers nodded and they left one by one to head home for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Mrs. Fletcher, did you hear about what happened to Ms. Valarie Grey yet?" Mrs. Cygert asked, walking over.

"Not yet," Mrs. Fletcher replied, looking up from her sketchbook. "I've heard a lot of students talking about her lately, but I haven't heard the specific details. So what happened."

"Well her father, Mr. Daemon Grey, was fired from his job as head of security at Axiom Labs," Mrs. Cygnet explained, sitting down across from her. "They're that research facility and I always wanted to work there, that's why I heard about it. I don't know exactly what happened, but there was some kind of break in with a lot of damage. There was even an article on it, but they didn't give any details. Anyway, her father lost his job and they are having a lot of trouble financially."

"That's terrible," Mrs. Fletcher gasped, putting her pencil down. "That poor girl."

"No wonder she didn't turn in her homework," Mrs. Cassie commented, walking over and joining them. "It has to be really hard on her. I'll be a little laxer with her for a week or so then I'll expect her to be diligent again. It's the least I could do for her."

"And it gets worse," Mrs. Cygert continued, putting her cup down. "Because she's no longer rich, her friends kicked her out."

"Some friends," Mrs. Fletcher grumbled. "I can't believe they would act like that. It's so immature."

"And I can't believe you three," Mr. Smith called from the couch, drawing their attention. "Gossiping like that, isn't it a little immature as well?"

"It's like they're still in high school themselves," Mr. Rainer added as he scrolled through the page on his computer. "I know we work with a bunch of teenage brats, but that doesn't mean you have to act like them."

"You may think it's immature, but it's a great source of information," Mrs. Cygert reasoned, rubbing her nose.

"Like now I know I need to be easier on Ms. Grey for a little bit," Mrs. Cassie continued, taking a sip. "So she can still have a positive school experience while she's going through this hard time."

"And it's not like we pry into every student's lives," Mrs. Fletcher added, pointing with her pencil. "We only look out for the big events that affect our students and we try and avoid all the drama. We just want what's best for the students."

"Keep telling yourself that," Mr. Rainer smirked, glancing over at them. "But I know you enjoy all this gossiping like any other teenager,"

"Whatever," Mrs. Fletcher rolled her eyes, erasing a part of her sketch. "But I think what's happening with Mrs. Grey highlights the serious problem in this school."

"You talking about how her friends abandoned her because she's no longer rich right?" Mrs. Cygert asked, picking up her cup.

"Yes," Mrs. Fletcher confirmed. "The social hierarchy among the students has gotten really out of hand."

"Not this again," Mr. Smith sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "We've already established that this kind of behavior is normal."

"But that doesn't mean we have to encourage it," Mrs. Fletcher argued, putting her sketch away. "The privileges that the popular kids receive is ridicules. We are supposed to try and put a stop to it."

"Mrs. Fletcher," Mr. Lancer spoke up boldly, trying to look intimidating. "While you have made several excellent points already on the subject. It doesn't change that the parents of the popular students are the ones that make the largest donations to the school. And as long as they do, things aren't going to change."

"Besides, if you're worried so much about the students, you should focus on teaching," Mr. Smith added, taking a drink. "That standardized test is just around the corner now."

"I don't know how many of them are going to pass it," Mrs. Cassie sighed, taking a long drink. "All the strange things going on are making it hard for the students to get a good education. Daniel, in particular, has been having a difficult time paying attention in class."

"Or he just doesn't like math like a lot of normal students," Mr. Smith smirked, gesturing with his cup.

"Or he's just lazy," Mr. Rainer added absentmindedly as he worked.

"True," Mr. Smith nodded. "And I do agree that the students have been affected by the strange things."

"Not the crazy ghost theory again," Mr. Rainer sighed, looking up again.

"It's not crazy," Mr. Wolfe grumbled from behind his book but didn't push the subject.

"I don't know if it's ghosts or not," Mr. Smith said with a shrug. " But either way, I guess we can kiss our bonuses goodbye."

"Not if I can help it," Mr. Lancer declared, putting his cup down hard. "I've arranged it that we'll be able to use the experimental Cramtastic 2000 teaching system for the time around the test. That should boost grades."

"Isn't using dangerous using the experimental equipment?" Mr. Fulluka asked nervously, adjusting his glasses as he glanced up from his papers.

"As long as it teaches the students who cares?" Mr. Smith remarked.

"I care," Mrs. Fletcher replied, looking around at everyone. "I don't want any of the kids getting hurt."

"Don't worry," Mr. Lancer assured, putting his hand up. "It's perfectly safe. And the parents have already given their permission and we'll be installing the system soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

" _Song of Solomon_!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed in frustration, pacing around the room. "That Ember McLain is a menace!"

"She's a terrible influence on the students!" Mrs. Cassie agreed heatedly, glaring into her cup as she refilled it for the third time. "They were all ditching classes because of her!"

"Even the most sensible students like Jazz Fenton," Mrs. Cygert added, angrily tapping her fingers. "It doesn't make sense!"

"And I swear the students almost mobbed me at one point," Mr. Lancer informed, sinking into a chair. "I was terrified. I don't know how I got away unscathed..."

"I think she must have some power over the students," Mr. Wolfe speculated, tapping his book. "Possibly through her music like a siren."

"That's worse than your ghost theories," Mr. Rainer snorted as he refilled his own cup. "But this has gotten out of hand."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Mr. Smith asked, looking over his cup. "The students obviously don't care about ditching right now, so threatening them with detention and whatnot won't work."

"And it's not like we can stop them from listening to her music," Mrs. Fletcher added, erasing her sketch in frustration. "It's playing everywhere."

"We need to whip them into shape," Mrs. Tetslaff growled, pounding her fist into her hand. "Knock some sense into their thick skulls."

"We won't be able to solve this by ourselves," Mr. Lancer reasoned, rubbing his hand over his head. "I'm going to call the parents. If we work together, we'll be able to get those kids under control. I think with the help of the more influential parents we'll even be able to get the swat team to help out."

"I'm all about helping the kids study, but isn't that a bit extreme?" Mrs. Fletcher wondered, putting her eraser down.

"It's the only way to stop Ember," Mr. Lancer replied, taking a long drink.

"And it's just what these kids need, some good discipline," Mrs. Cassie agreed, with several teachers nodding along.

"Then I'll get started," Mr. Lancer declared, heading for his office.

(Time skip)

"I'm glad everything's finally over with," Mrs. Cygert sighed, sinking into a chair.

"I'm glad that Ember is gone," Mr. Lancer remarked, taking a gulp. "And her influence over the students has vanished."

"Me too," Mrs. Cassie agreed as she refilled her cup. "I don't think I could stand students running wild for much longer."

"Just because Ember's gone doesn't mean the students will settle down right away," Mr. Smith reasoned, loosening his tie. "She really riled a lot of them up and it might take some time for them to settle down again."

"Then we should just be more strict until they fall back in line again," Mrs. Cassie concluded, sitting up a little.

"I agree," Mr. Lancer said, rubbing a hand over his head. "Especially since I have an important test in my class coming up."

"Being a little stricter, for now, will probably be good," Mrs. Cygert nodded, rubbing her nose. "We need to reestablish our authority."

"Like teenagers ever respect authority," Mr. Rainer snorted, opening up his computer. "Though I'm all for getting them back in line.

"I doubt I'll have any problems," Mrs. Tetslaff grinned, cracking her knuckles. "My students know not to cross me."

"Just don't go too overboard," Mrs. Fletcher advised as she began her sketch once again. "We still need to be fair to the students if we can."

"Your thinking of Daniel again aren't you," Mrs. Cassie grimaced, glancing at her as she took a drink. "He's still taking a lot of bathroom breaks and still no real explanation."

"I forgot to keep track with everything going on," Mr. Smith commented, tapping his cup. "But he has been going off more often now that you mentioned it. Do you think we should put a stop to it?"

"I don't think so," Mrs. Fletcher replied, looking up immediately. "I still think we don't fully understand enough of what's going on yet."

"But you have to admit it's suspicious," Mrs. Cassie replied with a raised eyebrow. "I seriously doubt he's just going to the bathroom anymore. And that doesn't explain his lack of homework and sleepiness in class."

"And if you don't think we have enough information then we should get it," Mr. Lancer decided, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I'm going to keep a closer eye on him and see if I can discover what's going on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"I've figured out why Mr. Fenton has been sleeping in class and slacking on his homework assignments," Mr. Lancer reported with slight anger, starting to pace. "I caught him spending all his time playing an online game. After he failed my test and everything."

"I knew it!" Mrs. Cassie growled, clenching her fist. "He's a lazy kid. That means I'm putting a stop to his bathroom breaks right now."

"Now hold on a minute," Mrs. Fletcher cut in, putting her sketchbook down and standing up. "There's no need to do anything rash."

"Oh come on!" Mrs. Cassie said in disbelief, flinging her arm out. "You can't still be defending him! He clearly isn't the innocent teenager you thought he is."

"Mr. Lancer did catch him red-handed," Mr. Smith agreed, gesturing with his cup. "You can't deny that he's been misusing his time. We can't reward him for that."

"And yet you let the A- Lister's get away with worse," Mrs. Fletcher snapped before taking a deep breath. "But what I was going to say is that while he may be spending too much time on games outside of school, he still might need to legitimately need to use the bathroom in school."

"More likely he's just ditching," Mr. Rainer replied as he typed on his phone.

"I doubt that actually," Mrs. Cygert replied thoughtfully, rubbing her nose. "The time he's gone fluctuates too much. Not to mention he's always making the effort to come back to class."

"That is a good point," Mr. Smith acknowledged, tapping his cup. "Someone whose ditches wouldn't care about coming back."

"But his behavior is still suspicious," Mrs. Cassie insisted, waving her finger. "And Mr. Lancer proved he doesn't make the best decisions and his behavior needs to be corrected."

"My thoughts exactly," Mr. Lancer agreed, rubbing his head. "Which is why I'm giving him detention. He needs to turn himself around now or he'll never succeed in life."

"I still think you're going about this the wrong way," Mrs. Fletcher insisted, looking around at everyone.

"You can't be serious," Mrs. Cassie snorted, taking a gulp. "Are you saying we shouldn't punish bad behavior now?"

"Students will never learn discipline without a firm hand," Mrs. Tetslaff agreed, cracking her knuckles. "We must remain strong in our positions. "

"That's not what I mean," Mrs. Fletcher retorted before turning to Lancer. "I'm just saying if Danny is having more problems than we realize, then we need him to trust us. He probably has very little trust in adults because the A-Lister's get away with so much and if you punish him too much you'll destroy any trust that's left. You should try a gentler approach."

"That might work," Mr. Fulluka agreed, catching on and adjusting his glasses. "There are a lot of creatures that respond better to kind behavior than to harsh punishments. And humans are often the same way."

"Exactly," Mrs. Fletcher said smiling. "You can keep the detentions, but turn them into something constructive. Help him study and show you do care about him and his education. If you do, I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised. He might even start to open more."

"You may have a point," Mr. Lancer replied thoughtfully. "Maybe I should pull the old "I haven't seen my sister in years" trick. That works every time."

"I don't know how" Mr. Smith snorted as he took a drink. "It's just a picture of you in a dress. I can't believe you actually keep that photo around."

"It works so I'm not complaining," Mr. Lancer shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"I still think you're being too soft on him," Mrs. Cassie replied as she refilled her cup. "I for one am not going to let him get away with his bad behavior anymore. I'll let him leave for his bathroom breaks still, but if he takes too long he will be punished."

"It's better than nothing I guess," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, sitting back down.

"She is being very generous," Mrs. Cygert replied, gesturing with her hand. "She could just have prevented him from leaving completely. And I'll still be letting Danny go."

"Thank you," Mrs. Fletcher smiled. "And thank you, Mrs. Cassie. I know your only putting up with Danny because I asked you to. I shouldn't have been so mad."

"It's fine," Mrs. Cassie dismissed easily with a wave of her hand. "I just hope it's worth it to you."

"Me too," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, staring blankly at her sketchbook. "Me too..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Well, detentions with Mr. Fenton went surprisingly well," Mr. Lancer informed with a grin as he sat down. "He actually managed to pass the retake test with a 91%."

"See, what did I tell you," Mrs. Fletcher beamed, tapping her sketchbook with her pencil. "A little interest in someone can do wonders."

"No need to brag," Mrs. Cassie rolled her eyes, though she was also happy. "So maybe Daniel isn't as bad as I thought but he still needs to work on his behavior."

"And he still he has a lot to make up in all our classes," Mr. Smith agreed, looking over his cup. "But this is a good start at least."

"Well I can't worry about that right now," Mr. Lancer said, taking a long drink. "Halloween's coming up and I'm in charge of the haunted house this year. I have to come up with a great theme."

"You might as well give up now," Mrs. Tetslaff smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "You'll never be able to top my house from last year."

"We'll see," Mr. Lancer retorted. "I'll beat you just you wait."

"I doubt that..." Mrs. Tetslaff laughed.

"I always forget that those two have a small rivalry," Mr. Smith commented to the others as Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff continued to argue.

"That's because it doesn't come up as often as yours and Mrs. Cassie's," Mrs. Cygert replied with a shrug as she reviewed her lesson plans. "Or any of the other rivalries we have between us. It's only with things like this that it comes out."

"True," Mr. Smith agreed as he took a drink. "Are you guys excited about Halloween?"

"It'll be nice to have a break," Mr. Fulluka replied as he cleaned his glasses.

"Yes," Mrs. Cassie agreed, draining her cup and getting a refill. "But I'm not looking forward to the increase in pranks that always happens around this time."

"And don't forget the increase in Mr. Wolfe's ghosts," Mr. Rainer mocked from behind his computer. "We should probably let school out early just to be safe."

"You may not believe, but I do," Mr. Wolfe retorted, slamming his book closed. "And Halloween is always a time of increased supernatural movements. And in this town that already has such a high presence already… it just can't be good."

"What do you think will happen," Mrs. Fletcher asked, genuinely curious as she looked up from her sketch.

"I don't know for sure," Mr. Wolfe replied, twirling his mustache as he thought. "But it'll be best if you stay in your home and travel very cautiously."

"That I actually agree with," Mr. Rainer smirked, glancing up. "You have to look out for all those snot nosed candy seekers and tricksters. They can be very deadly."

"Someday you'll see," Mr. Wolfe growled, pointing his book at him. "You'll see that ghosts are real. And when that day comes, I'll be waiting."

"Then you'll be waiting for a long time," Mr. Rainer snorted, closing his computer. "Because it's never going to happen."

"Never is a long time," Mrs. Fletcher replied, waving her pencil at him. "You might be surprised what's really out there."

"I take you believe all this ghost nonsense?" Mr. Rainer grimaced.

"I do and it's not nonsense," Mrs. Fletcher said, putting her pencil down. "I've always believed there was more out than just what we see every day and hearing some of the student's stories only confirms it."

"Whatever," Mr. Rainer rolled his eyes before looking around. "What about the rest of you? Do buy into this craziness?"

"Nope," Mrs. Cassie stated firmly, taking a drink.

"Not really," Mrs. Cygert shrugged. "But I like to keep an open mind."

"I don't really believe one way or the other," Mr. Smith shrugged.

"Not until I see some hard proof," Mr. Fulluka mumbled as he fidgeted with his glasses.

"I rest my case," Mr. Rainer said in triumph, looking back and forth between Mr. Wolfe and Mrs. Fletcher.

"Only time will show who is right in the end," Mr. Wolfe replied, opening his book again. "Only time will tell..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Told you, you wouldn't top me, Lancer," Mrs. Tetslaff said smugly, walking over to the English teacher. "It's almost like you didn't even try."

"I'll top you someday Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer declared, glaring at her as he filled his cup. "Someday I will."

"Never going to happen," Mrs. Tetslaff laughed, walking away.

"Can you hand me the cream, Mr. Lancer?" Mrs. Cassie asked, making him jump.

"S-sure," Mr. Lancer stuttered as he handed it to her.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Cassie asked concerned, worry in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I- I'm- AAAAAAHHHH!" Mr. Lancer ran screaming from the room. The teachers stared after him in confusion as the door swung closed.

"Was it something I said?" Mrs. Cassie wondered as she went to her seat.

"What's up with him?" Mr. Smith asked with raised eyebrow, glancing at the door.

"Probably had too much sugar," Mr. Rainer commented as he played a game on his phone. "Along with a lot of other people on Halloween. It's the only way to explain all the wild stories and strange behavior that happened that day."

"Or it really could have been supernatural sightings," Mr. Wolfe countered, flipping a page of his book.

"Yeah right," Mr. Rainer snorted, looking up. "It's still a bunch of nonsense."

"Speaking of strange behavior," Mrs. Cygert cut in with a worried tone, stopping the argument from progressing. "Jazz Fenton has been acting weird lately. Does anyone know why?"

"I've heard talk among the students that she has a new boyfriend," Mrs. Fletcher replied, tapping her pencil in thought. "And I've noticed that Danny isn't very happy about it."

"Good for him," Mrs. Cassie praised, joining in as she sipped her cup. "I saw him pick Jasmine up today and he defiantly looks like trouble. I have no idea why someone like Jasmine would fall for him. She is normally such a sensible girl."

"Love rarely makes sense," Mrs. Fletcher commented wistfully.

"Or she could just be going through a rebellious phase," Mrs. Cygert reasoned, rubbing her nose.

"It is very common for teenagers to go through several rebellious phases as they grow," Mr. Fulluka added as he graded papers.

"But this is Jazz Fenton we're talking about," Mr. Smith snorted, gesturing with his cup. "She prides herself on being an adult to a fault. Being rebellious isn't in her nature. It's like her parents suddenly denying the existence of ghosts. It just doesn't happen."

"Maybe the boyfriend's a ghost that's manipulating with his freaky powers," Mr. Rainer mocked, wiggling his fingers and causing Mr. Wolfe to glare at him.

"I just hope she snaps out of it soon," Mrs. Cygert replied. "I'm worried how this behavior could affect her future."

"I'm sure she'll get over him soon," Mrs. Fletcher assured with a comforting smile.

"And she'll easily recover from any mistakes she might make," Mr. Smith added, taking a drink. "That girl is a genius after all."

"Just make sure the ghosts don't get to her again," Mr. Rainer joked, this time, several teachers glared.

"Just what will take for you to believe?" Mr. Wolf questioned, slamming his book on a table as he stood up

"Probably a hundred ghosts floating through town with a news report on it from a reliable station," Mr. Rainer replied with a smirk, easily meeting Mr. Wolfe's glare. "But I don't have to worry about that because it's never going to happen!"

"Why do I get the feeling you just jinxed us all?" Mrs. Fletcher said with a shiver, rubbing her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"I take it back! I take back everything I said!" Mr. Rainer ranted as he paced, wringing his hands in nervousness. "Ghosts are real! I admit it okay! I was wrong and you were right! Now just make them go away!"

"While I appreciate you admitting your wrong," Mr. Wolfe began, tapping his book. "There's not much any of us can really do about our current situation."

"Those lunatic Fentons were right!" Mr. Rainer continued, not really paying attention to any of the others. "I can't believe it... They were right about ghosts and now their everywhere. We can't stop them! They've taken over everything! It has to be a sign! It's the end of the world! The apocalypse! The..."

"That's enough!" Mrs. Cassie ordered as she slapped Mr. Rainer, shocking him out of his hysterics. "You need to calm down! None of us like this any better than you do but panic won't help!"

"We all need to remain calm and clear minded," Mrs. Cygert agreed, as she rubbed her nose. "Just take a deep breath and think about this logically..."

"I don't think logic will help us much in this situation," Mr. Fulluka admitted, nervously cleaning his glasses. His normally organized papers were scattered everywhere. "This is beyond anything any of us have experienced."

"You think!" Mr. Rainer shouted before taking a deep breath and sinking into his chair. "But you're right. Panic won't solve anything."

"So what are we going to do?" Mr. Smith asked quietly as leaned far forward on the couch, staring at his hands. "It's not like any of our drills or protocols apply to a ghost invasion..."

"Well the first thing we need to do is make sure the students are safe," Mrs. Fletcher said, staring around thoughtfully, her usual sketchbook was absent. "They are probably just as scared as we are if not more so. If we show that we are taking charge then it'll help calm and assure them."

"I'm all about taking charge and having a firm hand," Mrs. Tetslaff agreed, clenching her fists. "But I have no idea how we can assure the students if we barely know what's going on ourselves."

"That's why we're having an assembly," Mr. Lancer informed, walking in. "The Mayor and the Fentons are going to be there to help instruct us on what we need to do in this time of crisis."

"I'm glad the Fentons are coming," Mrs. Cygert said, adjusting her shirt. "They are the experts after all. But what could the Mayor hope to contribute?"

"Probably nothing," Mrs. Fletcher replied with a roll of her eyes. "Most likely he's coming because it'll be a good photo opportunity."

"True," Mr. Smith grinned and several teachers snickered. "But sometimes having another figure of known authority brings a sense of order."

"Not that there will be much order with anything the Fentons are involved," Mr. Rainer tried to joke, though his voice was too strained and his posture nervous.

"I'm just glad something's getting done," Mrs. Cassie commented, cradling her cup though it had gone cold long ago. "While none of us have any of experience in this kind of thing, we'll go crazy if we just wait around doing nothing."

"Exactly," Mrs. Tetslaff agreed as others also murmured their agreement. "It's so invigorating to take action."

"So I'm going to take action right now," Mrs. Cassie declared, draining her cup and standing up. "With the assembly coming, I won't have a lot of time to grade papers, so I'll get on it now."

Her fellow teachers bid her farewell as she left the teacher's lounge. She strutted down the hallway, trying to convince herself that she wasn't nearly as scared as she felt. She soon got to her room and dropped down at her desk. Pulling out the papers, Mrs. Cassie got to work on grading the papers. She had just gotten to Daniel Fenton's paper when she heard something. Putting her pen down, Mrs. Cassie listened closely. The noises came again, a scratching sound of a large animal.

"Who's there!" Mrs. Cassie asked in anger as she got up. She fumed as she walked toward the door. She had experience with students bringing their pets to school, especially to use as distractions, and it always left a giant mess to clean up. Flinging the door open, Mrs. Cassie looked around, determined not to let the culprit get away.

The temperature dropped suddenly and she only saw a flash of green before her vision suddenly faded to black and Mrs. Cassie knew no more.

 **AN: And now the fun begins... MWHAHAHA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is my favorite chapter I've written for the story so far. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

 **Chapter 14:**

The assembly had come and students were being herded into the meeting. Mr. Lancer would stay at the door to make sure no students would try to sneak out early. The rest of the teachers would be roaming the halls, looking for any stragglers or anything out of the ordinary. Mrs. Cygert was at the labs, keeping an eye out when she noticed a strange substance on the floor. Crouching down for a closer look, she discovered it was some kind of green glowing liquid. Slipping on one of her safety gloves which she always carried with her, Mrs. Cygert carefully put her finger in the strange liquid. It was cool to the touch and seemed to be thicker than water. Lifting her hand up, she stared at it as she rubbed it between her fingers. Despite all her experience, Mrs. Cygert had never seen something like it before. She would have to study it closely to be sure, but it didn't seem to be made out of any natural element.

As she looked at the substance on her fingers, a drop of the same substance dripped onto the back of Mrs. Cygert's hand. She froze, eyes widening in surprise and fear. The source of the substance must be right above her. Slowly, very slowly, Mrs. Cygert turned her head upward. Inches from her face was a large black muzzle with large teeth dripping the glowing liquid. Mrs. Cygert fell back with an ear piercing scream. She barely had time to take in the hulking form of the beast before her when her vision faded to black.

Mr. Fulluka was running down the hall as fast as his short legs could carry him, his breath coming in short puffs. He had just heard Mrs. Cygert's scream and was making his way toward her. While Mr. Fulluka wasn't a brave man, he did care for Mrs. Cygert. Despite the times they would argue, she was the only one who had shown an interest in discussing the research and science journals he so often read. Coming around the final corner, he found Mrs. Cygert standing in the empty hallway with her back towards him.

"Thank goodness I found you," Mr. Fulluka gasped as he came to a stop behind her. "I heard you scream and I was worried."

"Everything is in order here," Mrs. Cygert replied, still having her back to him. Mr. Fulluka blinked in confusion. Something about Mrs. Cygert's voice wasn't quite right.

"M-Mrs. C-Cygert," Mr. Fulluka stuttered, putting his hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

Mrs. Cygert turned to face him, revealing her glowing red eyes. Mr. Fulluka barely had time to let out a gasp before his vision faded to black.

Mr. Smith was on his way to the auditorium, having just finished his rounds. As he got close he could make out screams coming from inside. Startled, he quickened his pace. Right as Mr. Smith got to the doors, they were flung open as panicked students fled down the hall. He tried to call them to order, but they couldn't hear him in their rush to escape. He watched helplessly as the last two students, a dark-skinned boy with a red beret and a pale blacked haired girl with dark clothing, disappear around the corner. He was about to go after them when his vision faded to black.

Mrs. Fletcher was hurrying down the halls. She had just witnessed several students fleeing the school with shouts of ghosts. She didn't doubt for a second that ghosts had somehow gotten in and she was making sure all of the students had gotten out before she would flee herself. She was halfway down the next hallway when a giant black and green ghost came running through the wall straight for her. Mrs. Fletcher froze at the sight, her mind going blank as she realized she couldn't possibly move out of the way in time.

"Look out!"

Mrs. Fletcher had no time to react to the shout before someone or something wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the way. She and her rescuer tumbled to the side. Mrs. Fletcher looked up to see the face of another ghost. She barely had time to register his bright green eyes and his pure white hair before he stood protectively in front of her.

"Stay down while I take care of Fido here," the ghost ordered, his voice echoing through the hall and sending an involuntary shiver down Mrs. Fletcher's spine. Somewhere in her dazed mind, Mrs. Fletcher realized just how young the ghost that rescued her was. From the looks of him, he could easily be one of her students. She didn't have much time to ponder the thought before her rescuer lunged at the bigger ghost and they both tumbled through another wall.

Her limbs shaking and her mind in a tailspin, Mrs. Fletcher attempted to get up. She had just risen to her hands and knees when the room got cold and something entered her mind. Terrified, Mrs. Fletcher tried to fight off the invader. But with how shaken she was the invader easily overpowered her and her vision faded to black.

(You are so lucky I didn't end it here)

Mrs. Fletcher's vision came back to her all at once, everything an indistinct blur around her. The sudden return of her sight and limbs left her feeling hopelessly weak and she sagged against the wall behind her. A bright blue light caught her attention and her eyes focused enough for her to see the young ghost from earlier capping a strange metal device. She blinked up at him, her mind barely registering what she was witnessing before he was dragged through the floor.

Feeling a bit more awake, Mrs. Fletcher looked around. Several of her fellow teachers were lying around her in the same confused state she was in. Mr. Rainer and Mr. Wolfe were hurrying between them, trying to coax them all to their feet and escort them out of the room. Screaming and yelling reached Mrs. Fletcher's ears and she knew in the back of her mind that she needed to leave, but her limbs wouldn't respond to her yet.

"Come on Mrs. Fletcher," Mr. Wolfe coaxed gently as he came to her side. "You need to get up. It isn't safe here."

Mrs. Fletcher nodded dumbly as he helped her to her feet. She leaned heavily on him as they made their way out of what she now recognized as city hall. Mr. Wolfe escorted her to the paramedics that were nearby and stood by her side as she was looked over. Mrs. Fletcher answered any questions that were asked of her, but her mind wasn't in the present.

She was trying to make sense of what just happened and what it all meant. The only thing see remembered clearly was the young ghost rescuing her, twice now she guessed. Sudden shouting drew her attention and she glanced up just to see the young ghost and the mayor disappear into city hall. She may not know all that was going on, but Mrs. Fletcher was grateful for the young ghost. And as soon as she could, she would find some way to thank him. Her decision made, Mrs. Fletcher focused on the conversation around her.

 **AN: Incase anyone is wondering, Mr. Rainer and Mr. Wolfe weren't overshadowed because Danny doesn't have classes with them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The teacher's lounge was unusually quiet. It was the first day of school after the events of city hall and all the teachers were still shaken by their experience. All of them sat in their various chairs and places huddled with their cups. Trying to take comfort in their drinks of choice and calm their swirling thoughts. Mr. Fulluka coughed briefly and everyone jumped. Mr. Fulluka cowered under the annoyed stares before everyone settled back to their previous positions. Silence filled the room once more except for the occasional sipping sound.

"We have to do something!" Mr. Rainer suddenly shouted, making everyone jump again and come out of their stupor. "We can't go through something like this again! There must be some way to drive the ghosts away permanently! Some way to make sure they never bother us again!"

"I-I d-don't know h-how we could possibly do that," Mr. Fulluka stuttered, nervously cleaning his glasses. "T-there h-has never been any reliable p-proof of the g-g-ghosts until now. H-h-how..."

"How are we supposed to stop what we barely understand," Mrs. Cygert finished for him, earning a smile of gratitude from Mr. Fulluka.

"And what little we do know about them doesn't help us for anything of that scale," Mr. Wolfe added.

"Well, what about the Fentons then!" Mr. Rainer demanded, standing up. "Those lunatics are supposed to be able to stop those... those... things!"

"And they did stop them," Mrs. Cassie replied, flinching a little at his harsh tone. "But they are only two people after all. There's only so much they can do."

"And I'm sure they're doing all they can to prevent another attack like this," Mrs. Cygert continued. "But we have no a way of knowing until the next ghost attack."

"Until then all we can do is get ready," Mr. Smith commented, staring into his cup. "In all reality, we probably can't stop another ghost attack, but we can at least be better prepared for one."

"That's not a bad idea," Mr. Lancer pondered. "I'll take it up with Ishiyama and see if we can get ghost emergency plans together. Maybe we'll even run ghost drills."

"If someone told me just a week ago we were thinking of having ghost drills I'd say they were crazy," Mr. Smith laughed, and several teachers chuckled as well.

"Or the Fentons," Mr. Rainer snorted as well. The jokes helped lighten the mood and slowly people started to return to their usual selves.

"One good thing about all this," Mrs. Cassie commented as she finished off her drink. "The students are better at getting to class on time. All except Daniel of course."

"His parents are probably holding him up a lot now," Mr. Rainer smirked.

"True," Mr. Smith laughed. "Trying to bog him down with all their ghost weapons."

"I hope he doesn't bring them to school," Mrs. Cassie grumbled. "Their guns and other strange things don't look safe at all."

"Don't worry," Mrs. Cygert snickered. "I heard him tell his friends how he tries to avoid all the weapons his parents try and show him. So we don't have to worry about that."

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Cassie sighed.

"All joking aside," Mr. Rainer began. "I truly hope they get rid of those ghosts soon as possible. Especially that ghost kid. He's the biggest threat of all."

"What!" Mrs. Fletcher gasped, head snapping up to attention. "You can't!"

"What's wrong Mrs. Fletcher?" Mr. Wolfe asked in concern.

"You were just as affected by ghosts as the rest of us," Mrs. Cassie continued, making Mrs. Fletcher flinch. "They violated us. We can't allow them to get away with what they have done."

"They are an evil that must be stopped all costs," Mr. Rainer declared.

"I agree that those ghosts that p-p-possessed us should be punished," Mrs. Fletcher replied with a shudder. "But I don't think the ghost boy is one of them."

"He's a ghost just like the rest," Mr. Rainer growled. "And he's evil just like the lot of them."

"Now that's a little harsh," Mr. Wolfe interrupted, causing everyone to turn towards him. "Just because he's a ghost doesn't mean he's evil."

"You can't be defending him," Mrs. Cassie said in disbelief.

"I didn't say that," Mr. Wolfe replied. "I'm just saying we can't just automatically discriminate him simply for being something other than human. There are plenty of myths about benevolent creatures, after all, even guardian spirits."

"Mr. Wolfe does have a point," Mr. Smith agreed before Mr. Rainer could argue. "We see groups of people be treated horribly throughout history for no other reason than they are different. That being said, though, I do agree that the ghost boy is evil. Just take a look at what he's done."

"Very true," Mr. Lancer nodded. "Attacking the Fentons... trying to kidnap the mayor... none of it indicates the ghost boy being a good person."

"But he also saved my life," Mrs. Fletcher informed quietly, causing the room to fall silent as she continued. "It was right before I blacked out. There was this huge monster ghost and it would have crashed into me, but the ghost boy pulled me out of the way. Then he started fighting the beast and I lost sight of him. And when I woke up in city hall, I think the ghost boy must have somehow saved me again. So how could I possibly think his evil?"

"That was probably a one-time thing," Mrs. Cassie dismissed easily, making Mrs. Fletcher's eyes narrowed and her fist tightened.

"And in the confusion which came with being possessed your memory could easily be faulty," Mrs. Cygert reasoned thoughtfully. "You might not really have seen what you thought you saw."

"Then do anyone of us really know what happened then!" Mrs. Fletcher growled, rising to her feet. "Most of us barely remember what happened and none of us have ever seen a ghost before today, let alone been possessed by one."

"But the paper..." Mr. Rainer began.

"I know what the stupid paper says!" Mrs. Fletcher shouted, slamming her fist into the wall. "But I don't care! Everyone in this room... in this school... and even in this whole stupid town refused to believe ghosts existed until they were literately flying in our faces! None of us listened to the Fentons when they would talk about ghosts and YOU Mr. Rainer constantly mocked them and called them crazy! We were plunged into an invasion with no idea what was going on or what to do. Panic and confusion were everywhere. How could anyone in this town possibly know what was going on in all that chaos! We are talking about an event that none of us understand and only just now admit as real... Who are we to say what really happened! All I know is the ghost boy saved me! And I refuse to let any of you label him evil because you have no idea what you're talking about!"

The room was silent as Mrs. Fletcher finished, her hands dropping to her side as her chest heaved in anger. Glaring at everyone in defiance, she sank back into her seat.

"You have a point Mrs. Fletcher," Mrs. Cygert said quietly. "None of us really know enough about ghosts or what happened to make a defiant decision."

"But we know ghosts wronged us!" Mrs. Cassie insisted. "We know there are many evil ghosts out there."

"The Fentons even said all ghosts are evil," Mr. Rainer agreed. "And they are the experts so I'm going to agree with them."

"If the ghost boy proves by his own actions that he's good then I'll accept it," Mr. Smith replied. "But until then, I'm going to have to agree with everyone else. He seems evil to me."

Most of the staff felt along the same lines as Mr. Smith. If the ghost boy somehow proved he was on the side of good, they would accept him. But it would take a lot to convince them and until then, he was just as evil as all the other ghosts they had seen.

"Fine!" Mrs. Fletcher growled, standing up after hearing all the teacher's opinions. "Don't believe me! But I know I owe my life to the ghost boy and I'm going to do all I can to defend him! And someday... someday you'll see the truth! And when that day comes... you will all be sorry you didn't believe me before!"

Giving everyone one final glare of challenge, Mrs. Fletcher stormed out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"So... I've heard Danny's dating Paulina now," Mrs. Cygert began as she sat next to Mrs. Cassie. Mrs. Cygert felt a little uncomfortable about it. She normally would be talking to Mrs. Fletcher about things like this and Mrs. Cassie would join in if she desired. But Mrs. Fletcher wasn't in the teacher's lounge. She had been avoiding it and the other staff members as much as she could ever since their argument. Many hadn't cared at first, feeling justified in their opinions. But now her absent was being felt, especially those Mrs. Fletcher was close to. A few had attempted to get her alone to apologize, but they were never able to catch her.

"I've heard that from the students as well," Mrs. Cassie replied, taking a sip from her drink. She didn't really care about this particular piece of gossip, but she knew Mrs. Cygert wanted to talk about it, so she would humor her.

"Paulina told me herself," Mr. Lancer informed absentmindedly, focused more on the book in his hand.

"I guess Daniel has moved up the social ladder," Mrs. Cassie commented with a shrug.

"And several students have moved down," Mrs. Cygert added, feeling a little more comfortable. "But I don't think it's going to last long. This is Paulina we're talking about after all."

"True," Mrs. Cassie nodded, actually getting a bit more into it. "She's probably using him again to get something. Like that one time at the dance."

"It just shows just how corrupt the social hierarchy among the students here is," Mrs. Cygert sighed, rubbing her nose. "Just like Mrs. Fletcher always says."

"But she isn't here," Mrs. Cassie murmured quietly, taking another sip.

"And even if she was, the corruption wouldn't change anytime soon," Mr. Lancer replied automatically.

"Speaking of Mrs. Fletcher, when do you think she's going to come back?" Mr. Smith wondered as he tapped his cup. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but I miss her and her bold opinions."

"Me too," Mr. Rainer admitted, tapping his closed computer. "I might have disagreed with her most of the time, but she kept this place interesting."

"Maybe if you hadn't been so hard on her," Mr. Wolfe said, staring at his book. "She wouldn't be avoiding us in the first place."

"Like you can say anything," Mr. Rainer scoffed. "I didn't see you rushing to her side. None of us believe Inviso-bill is good except her. She just needs to accept the fact and move on."

"But we didn't have to be so cruel about it," Mr. Smith admitted, looking into his cup. "We didn't even have the decency to really listen to her side of the story."

"I-I'm sure she'll come around soon," Mr. Fulluka said, cleaning his glasses. "She always has before."

"But never this long," Mrs. Cygert sighed. "I just wish there was something we could do."

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do," Mr. Wolfe replied, closing his book and rubbing his eyes. "Not until she decides to start talking to us again."

"Then we might have to wait a long time," Mrs. Cassie said. The conversation ended and the teachers went back to doing their various activities. Suddenly the door banged open and Mrs. Tetslaff marched in, her arms full of sacks.

"Cygert! Fulluka!" Mrs. Tetslaff called, drawing everyone's attention. "I just got these back from Fletcher and I need your help for the final preparations."

"You've talked to her?" Mrs. Cygert inquired hopefully as Mrs. Tetslaff unloaded her burden onto the table.

"Don't get too excited," Mrs. Tetslaff replied, wiping off her hands. "She had promised to help me before we had the argument. But I do believe she's starting to cool off."

"Oh," Mrs. Cygert sighed, standing up. "I'll go get the things we need."

"What may I ask are you going to do with theses?" Mr. Smith asked, picking up one of the sacks. It was a bag of flour with a smile drawn on and a diaper around it.

"It's for the Health Science class I teach freshman the first semester," Mrs. Tetslaff replied, snatching the bag back. "I usually have the students pair up and take care of a sack of flour as if it was a baby. That section is coming up pretty soon, but I don't have any. All the ones I've used before got destroyed during a ghost attack and I need to make new ones."

At that point, Mrs. Cygert came back with a bag of supplies. She sat down at the table and began to work on the bags with Mr. Fulluka.

"It's my favorite part of the class," Mrs. Tetslaff grinned. "It teaches the kid some responsibilities and it's hilarious to seem them walking around the school with sacks of flour.

"I remember now," Mr. Smith grinned. "And you right, it is hilarious."

"And it's good for those kids to learn some responsibilities," Mrs. Cassie agreed. "Maybe it'll finally sink into their thick skulls."

"Good luck with that," Mr. Smith snorted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

The teacher's lounge was returning to its normally noisy atmosphere. Mrs. Fletcher had finally calmed down enough for her to come back to the teacher's lounge. The teachers greeted her kindly and an uneasy truce fell among them. No one mentioned the argument and the topic of the ghost boy was strictly avoided except to mention his latest exploit.

"So how did the flour sack lesson go?" Mrs. Fletcher asked Mrs. Tetslaff, knowing how much she liked that lesson.

"Terribly," Mrs. Tetslaff growled, shaking her head in disappointment. "Foley started running a daycare for them and most of the students pawned their sacks onto him. They ended up being turned into cookies. Grey and Fenton ruined their sack, but I gave them a C as they had tried to take care of it themselves. Manson was the only one who managed to keep her sack intact."

"I guess that means we'll have to make more," Mrs. Fletcher commented, tapping her sketchbook.

"All that hard work for nothing," Mrs. Cygert sighed, shaking her head.

"At least there were plenty of cookies for that fundraiser," Mr. Smith joked, making several teachers chuckle.

"I guess that means the students didn't learn any responsibility," Mrs. Cassie said, taking a gulp of her drink. "I'm surprised Daniel and Valerie were able to pull it off with all the problems we've had with them."

"I have noticed Ms. Grey has been missing class time more and more often," Mr. Lancer acknowledged. "It is very concerning."

"I've noticed it too," Mrs. Cygert agreed. "And she still seems to carry a lot of anger. I'm worried she's doing something destructive."

"We might want to prevent her from leaving if we can then," Mr. Lancer nodded.

"But what about Daniel?" Mrs. Cassie questioned. "He still leaves class all the time. Shouldn't we stop him as well?"

"But we still don't really know what's going on with Danny," Mrs. Fletcher argued.

"All the more reason to stop him," Mrs. Cassie insisted.

"I agree with Mrs. Fletcher," Mr. Smith said, tapping his cup thoughtfully. "We don't know what's really going on with Daniel. And while I don't buy his excuse of having to go to the bathroom all the time, he doesn't show any signs of self-destructive behavior. And for all we know, it really is just medical problems. Valerie, on the other hand, was a great student until her father lost his job. Afterward, her grades and attendance have slipped dramatically. She is defiantly more violent than she had been and I believe she's headed down a dark path."

"So it's agreed we stop Ms. Grey from leaving?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"As much as we can," Mrs. Cygert said, with several teachers nodding in agreement. "She's stubborn so I doubt we could stop her completely, but we can at least make it harder for her to do whatever it is she's doing."

"Now if only we stopped Daniel from leaving," Mrs. Cassie said wistfully, draining her cup. "Then all the students will be in line."

"I serious doubt that," Mr. Smith snorted. "They are teenagers after all."

"Lazy brats the lot of them," Mr. Rainer commented absentmindedly as he worked on his computer. "A few of my students, including Foley, have shown a knack for computers. But barely any of them shows an interest in doing anything practical with them."

"I'm sure they'll come around..." Mrs. Fletcher was cut off by her phone alert beeping. She pulled it out and began to look over what it said. Her fellow teachers watched with mild interest and then concern as Mrs. Fletcher became angrier the longer she read.

"I can't believe this," Mrs. Fletcher said in a deadly cold voice, making several teachers shiver. It was worse than when she was yelling in fury. Whatever was on her phone must be really bad to provoke such a reaction from her. "I simply can't believe... Why would they possibly..? The gall of..."

"Mrs. Fletcher?" Mrs. Cygert asked tentatively, afraid of her wrath but was curious as to the cause of it. "What's the matter?"

"Someone put a million dollar _bounty_ on the _ghost boy_ ," Mrs. Fletcher hissed, her words dripping acid. All the teachers subconscious leaned backward, afraid to get caught in her fury. "I know people hate him and consider him a villain... but a _million dollars_?!"

"That does seem a little extreme," Mr. Smith agreed cautiously. "Such a reward is usually only preserved for the worse of criminals. With that kind of money, he'll have a lot of people out for his head."

"Good riddance," Mr. Rainer replied automatically, but immediately regretted it. Mrs. Fletcher turned her searing glare on him and slowly rose to her feet, causing Mr. Rainer to cower in his seat.

"You forget he _saved_ my _life_ ," Mrs. Fletcher said, not moving from her spot. "But even if you don't believe that, he's still a _boy_! No child, human or not, deserves to be hunted down like he will be because of this!"

"You're right," Mrs. Cygert agreed quickly, calming Mrs. Fletcher's anger just a little. "No child should be hunted down."

"But there's not much we can do about it," Mr. Wolfe added calmly. "Whoever offered a reward like that must have a lot of money and influence. There's no way we could stop this even if we wanted to. Not by ourselves."

"You're right," Mrs. Fletcher considered, her anger fading and was replaced by deep thought. The other teachers let out a sigh of relief. "I can't accomplish anything by myself, so I'll just have to find others who believe as I do."

"Not going to happen," Mr. Rainer scoffed. "The whole town pretty much thinks Inviso-Bill is a menace. You're alone."

"No, Paulina believes he's good," Mrs. Fletcher replied, still in thought. "I know because she asked me to draw her some pictures of him."

"Like anyone will listen to a teenager," Mr. Rainer rolled his eyes.

"He has a point," Mr. Rainer commented as he took a gulp.

"The point is there must be others out there," Mrs. Fletcher said, her eyes filling with determination. "Other people he's saved besides me. I'm going to find them and maybe together we can help him."

"Good luck with that," Mr. Rainer snorted. "You're going to need it."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"Just admit you were wrong," Mr. Rainer demanded of Mrs. Fletcher. "There's no way Inviso-bill is anything but pure evil."

"Never!" Mrs. Fletcher growled back, her fist clenching as glared at Mr. Rainer. "The ghost boy saved me! I _know_ he's good."

"While he may have saved you, even you can't deny the proof from this week," Mr. Smith sighed, tapping his cup. "He was caught on camera stealing from banks and jewelry stores."

"If that doesn't prove of a ghost being evil I don't know what is," Mrs. Cassie agreed, taking a large gulp from her cup.

"That can't have been him!" Mrs. Fletcher insisted, scrambling for answers. "I don't know how. Maybe it was an evil twin... or maybe a shapeshifter... maybe mind control..."

"You can't be serious," Mr. Rainer scoffed. "Shapeshifter? Evil twin? Do you hear yourself? Your theories don't make any sense! They have no basis at all, just a dying hope for what you want."

"Look!" Mrs. Fletcher cut in. "I admit those theories were far-fetched... but I just know the whole stealing cannot be what it seems. He never stole before or acted like a felon. And all the money ended up on the circus train. So somehow the ring master must have been behind it. Freakshow or whatever... Somehow he must have forced the ghost boy too..."

"Stop Mrs. Fletcher," Mrs. Cygert cut in, holding her hand up. "Just stop... You know I'm your friend and I know you care a lot about the ghost boy, but this has got to stop."

"But..." Mrs. Fletcher began.

"Mrs. Cygert's right," Mr. Wolfe sighed. "You are becoming obsessed. It isn't healthy."

"But everyone's against him!" Mrs. Fletcher argued. "I can't just..."

"Just give it up already!" Mr. Rainer shouted, slamming his hand down. "It's over! You've lost! Inviso-bill's evil and there's nothing you can do about it! So just let it go already."

"The sooner you admit you're wrong the sooner you can move on," Mr. Smith agreed, taking a long drink. "There's no point in trying to prove that he's good anymore."

"I won't," Mrs. Fletcher replied. "I know he's good and I won't turn my back on him!"

"How can you be so blind!" Mr. Rainer questioned, swinging his arm out. "He's a good for nothing piece of worthless ectoplasm! Evil through and through! He tricked you! Just admit it!"

"Never!" Mrs. Fletcher shouted back. "How can you be so..!"

" _War and Peace_ people!" Mr. Lancer shouted, getting in between Mr. Rainer and Mrs. Fletcher. "That's enough! It's obvious neither of you is going to convince the other, so cease this senseless arguing!"

Mr. Rainer and Mrs. Fletcher glared at each other for a few minutes before finally turning away. Mr. Lancer sighed in relief and dropped his hands as they returned their seats.

"Much better," Mr. Lancer commented, rubbing his head. "Now I suggest we no longer discuss Inviso-bill. It only causes tension and anger which is the last thing we need. Everyone just needs to remain calm and reasonable."

Neither Mr. Rainer nor Mrs. Fletcher replied, but they both calmed down and the angry tension finally dissipated from the air.

"I'm glad that's over with," Mrs. Cassie sighed draining her cup. "Now that we're finally off the subject of Inviso-bill, let's discuss Daniel."

"What about Danny?" Mrs. Fletcher questioned, getting slightly defensive.

"He's situation is getting ridiculous," Mrs. Cassie replied. "And it has gone on long enough."

"Very true," Mr. Lancer agreed. "He's constantly late, sleeping in class, and failing to turn in homework."

"Don't forget he is still taking a lot of bathroom breaks," Mr. Smith added.

"I guess it has gotten a bit out of hand," Mrs. Cygert sighed.

"And even with the detentions he's be getting he still hasn't improved his behavior," Mrs. Cassie continued. "And he even ditched school the last few days."

"And locked me in the janitor's closet," Mr. Lancer grumbled. "I was stuck there for a whole day. I thought the janitor was going to leave me there for the entire weekend, but he came back and let me out."

"Although I do think Samantha had a hand in him ditching this time," Mr. Smith said with a laugh. "She was obsessed with seeing the circus and I wouldn't have been surprised if she dragged Daniel with him."

"And didn't she make Mr. Foley dress up like her to cover for her," Mr. Rainer smirked.

"Unfortunately," Mr. Lancer confirmed with a sigh, running a hand over his head.

"What I would give to have a picture of that," Mr. Smith snorted.

"While I admit Samantha might have had a hand it this time," Mrs. Cassie admitted. "Daniel's behavior is still a problem."

"We still don't know..." Mrs. Fletcher began.

"You can't keep defending him," Mrs. Cassie cut in. "It's true we don't know what he's doing, but it can't be any good."

"The evidence does seem to indicate unsavory activities," Mr. Fulluka added, adjusting his glasses.

"Even you have to admit his behavior is suspicious," Mrs. Cassie pressed.

"I know," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, sinking into her chair. "Danny hasn't shown any sign of improving his recent behavior or offered any explanation. By all rights and reason, we should stop him from leaving."

"I'm glad you agree," Mrs. Cassie said smugly, refilling her drink.

"So why haven't we stopped him yet?" Mr. Smith wondered, tapping his cup.

"Because it doesn't feel right," Mrs. Cygert whispered, staring into her own cup. The teacher's lounge fell silent as everyone pondered her words. Mrs. Cygert didn't elaborate, but they all knew what she meant. When Valarie would ask to leave, she seems to do it with an angry pleasure. But when Danny asked to leave, he seemed so scared and desperate... they just let him go because stopping him just felt wrong like you were going to cause a tragedy if he stayed.

"No matter," Mrs. Cassie said, shaking away the strange thoughts and feelings. "We need to be firm. From now on, we'll severely limit how much Daniel can leave class and punish him if he fails to comply."

All the teachers nodded, even Mrs. Fletcher. As much as she hated it, they had to enforce the school rules.

 **AN: The plot thickens and we come to an end of season 1. Onward to season 2 next week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Just another boring day teaching a bunch of bratty kids," Mr. Rainer sighed, tapping away on his computer. "I guess it could be worse, they could all be a bunch of delinquents. But I swear this is the most normal school I've ever worked at."

"I know," Mrs. Cassie grumbled, taking a gulp from her mug. "Including the student's normal dislike for math. Is it too much for them to show some interest and effort?"

"Of course they can't," Mr. Smith snorted, grinning widely as he looked over at Mrs. Cassie. "It's math, not nearly as interesting as history. I would think you would have accepted that by now."

"Oh please," Mrs. Cassie rolled her eyes."

"Is it just me…" Mrs. Fletcher interrupted, preventing a fight from breaking out. She tapped her sketchbook thoughtfully. "Or are we forgetting something important?"

"Like what?" Mrs. Cassie asked, looking at her curiously.

"I don't know?" Mrs. Fletcher replied with a shrug. "I just feel like there was a lot more going on here than normal school drama, but I don't know why. I know it doesn't make sense since things are as they've always been… But I just can't shake notion something exciting had happened."

"I did hear some students spreading stories about a ghost showing up in the halls," Mr. Wolfe said, closing his book. "I don't know if the stories are true, but I would love to see a real ghost. It would be nice to have my beliefs confirmed."

"Please," Mr. Rainer scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Ghosts aren't real, only those crazy Fentons believe in them. Those brats are probably just lying"

"Obviously," Mrs. Cassie agreed with a frown. "It's probably just some kids pulling a prank."

"Ghosts…" Mrs. Fletcher mumbled, staring off into the distance. "Why does that seem so familiar?"

"Are you okay Mrs. Fletcher?" Mrs. Cygnet asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah… Sorry," Mrs. Fletcher supplied, blinking her eyes and shaking her head slightly. "I guessed I just spaced it a little."

"No surprise there," Mrs. Cassie mocked. Mrs. Fletcher just rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"The meteor shower is coming up," Mr. Fulluka said happily, adjusting his glasses. "It's going to be wonderful astronomical display. A rare experience we should all be enjoying."

"Yes," Mr. Lancer agreed, blowing the steam from his mug. "It'll beautiful, but incredibly dangerous. The rate those rocks are falling could kill someone instantly. I can't stress this enough to the students."

"I'm sure you've been warning them all," Mr. Smith laughed, taking a sip from his cup. "Just make sure you don't scar them for life."

"I just making sure they're prepared," Mr. Lancer huffed, taking a long drink.

"I doubt he'll be able to scar them," Mr. Rainer added absently, staring at his screen. "It takes too much effort to get anything into their thick heads to leave much of a mark. He'll be lucky if the brats even listen to his warning."

"True," Mr. Smith nodded, tapping his glass. "Very true."

(Time Skip)

"There was a monster in my classroom!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed to his fellow teachers, waving his hands in the air.

"You expect us to believe that?" Mr. Rainer snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want us to call the Fentons now? I'm sure they would love to hear all about the monster."

"But it's true!" Mr. Lancer insisted as he paced. "It smashed through the wall and attacked my students! I even really hit it hard with a fire extinguisher! It just brushed it off as if it didn't affect it at all!"

"Really?" Mr. Rainer asked in disbelief, causing a lot of teachers to snicker. "So what did this monster look like?"

"It was big and green," Mr. Lancer said with a slight shudder. "Like an alien or something. I have no idea what it was but it defiantly wasn't human."

"So it's aliens now," Mr. Rainer scoffed, closing his computer and glaring at Mr. Lancer. "As if ghosts weren't crazy enough?"

"That's enough Mr. Rainer," Mrs. Fletcher interrupted, cutting Mr. Rainer off from insulting Mr. Lancer more. "Leave Mr. Lancer alone. You've made your point."

"You are going a bit too far," Mr. Wolfe agreed, looking over at Mr. Rainer from behind his book.

"Whatever," Mr. Rainer murmured, going back to his computer.

"I just hope I never have to deal with something like that ever again," Mr. Lancer sighed, sinking into his chair. "I don't think I could handle dealing with such chaos more than once."

(Time Skip)

"I'm so confused," Mr. Smith said, leaning forward in his seat and rubbing his temples. "What exactly happened this week?"

"I have no idea," Mr. Rainer said bluntly, staring up at the ceiling. "It's all a jumbled mess."

"I think a ghost attacked my classroom," Mr. Lancer said, rubbing his head. "But I didn't recognize it for what it was right away. I have no idea why, though. It seems so obvious now…"

"Did the ghost boy always have a logo on his chest?" Mrs. Fletcher wondered, trying to sketch out the symbol but she couldn't seem to get it right. "I don't think he did, but it also seems like it was always there too for some reason. I have no idea how it got there, but I like it, though. Reminds me of a comic book superhero."

"Who cares!" Mr. Rainer retorted, glaring at her. "He's still evil no matter how he dresses. He will never be a superhero."

"Can we please not argue about this right now?" Mrs. Cygert begged, holding her head. "My mind is too muddled right now to deal with it."

"And we have more important things to do and think about," Mrs. Cassie said, draining her mug. "Like us finally dealing with Daniel Fenton. We agreed to put a stop to his reckless behavior remember?"

"We know," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, running a hand through her hair. She knew Mrs. Cassie had directed that question at her. "And I will help. It has gone on too long."

"I'm glad we all agree," Mrs. Cassie replied smugly. "Daniel will learn the consequences of his choices."

 **AN: I just wanted to assure all my readers that I do plan to go all the way to PP and maybe a chapter or two after.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Despite all their talk of refusing to let Danny leave for his bathroom breaks, they still didn't stop him. Most of them meant to deny him when they saw his hand raise, but when they looked at him, they couldn't bring themselves to say no. They would be back to their senses by the time he returned though and would often give him a punishment for leaving for so long. Danny never complained though and just accepted whatever was given him, making some of the teachers feel a little guilty, but not enough to lighten their punishments.

The school day continued on as normal. Students wandered the halls, a giant ghost bug frightened Mr. Fulluka, and Danny was late getting to class, resulting in him getting another detention. Yep, it was just another normal day, until the students started getting sick. Paulina was the first patient, complaining how some bug bit her, ruining her perfect skin and making her feel woozy. Many other students followed her, filling up the nurse's office and forcing them to relocate to another room to hold the influx of sick students. The poor nurse had her hands full running from student to student.

"Why does it have to be my gym?" Mrs. Tetslaff questioned, not at all happy with the new arrangements. "I can't hold my classes now and it'll take forever to clean up after having all these sick kids here."

"In case you haven't noticed," Mr. Rainer said, glaring as he was forced to help bring another student in. "None of us are holding classes right now. We're in the middle of an epidemic."

"Though I do question the choice of the gym as well," Mrs. Cygert commented as she helped a student drink a glass of water. "This is cannot be very sanitary."

"It isn't sanitary at all," Mr. Fulluka agreed, adjusting his glasses as he surveyed the room. "The probability of infection increase is…"

"But this is the only room big enough to house all the infected students," Mr. Lancer cut in with a sigh, running a hand over his head. "And with more students coming in every minute, we don't have a lot of other options."

"Don't you think we should just send them home?" Mrs. Fletcher asked, wrapping a blanket around a shivering student. "We've already informed their parents so they'll probably want to take them."

"It's not like they're going to learn anything today anyway," Mr. Smith agreed, sorting their supplies.

"And we're not helping them much either," Mrs. Cassie added as she helped another student find a place to lie down.

"We should probably send them to a hospital," the nurse said, standing up after she checked over the newest students. "This is like no sickness I've ever seen and it seems to be getting worse. There's nothing I can do for them."

"Then we should…" Mr. Lancer was cut off by the doors being flung open and a stranger strutting in.

"The students aren't going anywhere yet," the stranger declared. He was tall but had a strange hunch. His head was bald and his skin deathly pale. He wore hospital scrubs and red glasses. "I'll be taking care of everything. You there…"

The stranger pointed to Mr. Fulluka who let out a frightened squeak but stood ready.

"You guard the door," the stranger ordered. "Don't let anyone in until I say so. Get going."

"Y-yes s-sir," Mr. Fulluka stuttered in confusion but headed out anyway with the doors slamming shut behind him.

"I'm Dr. Bert Rand," he introduced, addressing the rest of the teachers. "I'm here to help you all with this outbreak."

"Thank goodness," Mr. Lancer sighed. "We need all the help we can get. We have no idea how to deal with this."

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything," Dr. Rand assured, grinning widely. "I know just what to do."

"Convenient," Mrs. Fletcher commented, eyeing Dr. Rand suspiciously. Something about him seemed familiar and rubbed her the wrong way. But she couldn't really voice her thoughts with how relieved everyone else was. They would probably think she was paranoid anyway.

"Now there are a lot of frightened parents outside," Dr. Rand continued. "So I shall go stem their fears. You all just watch over the students until I get back."

Dr. Rand left through the doors and the teachers went back to keeping the students comfortable, though they were a lot more relaxed now.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Mrs. Fletcher finally asked. "He seemed to just come out of nowhere after all."

"I'm sure one of the parents called him in," Mr. Lancer reasoned. "I'm sure he'll have everything under control."

"It's not like we can do much anyway," the nurse sighed. "It's beyond me and I'm glad it's out of my hands."

"Don't worry so much Mrs. Fletcher," Mrs. Cassie said. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Mrs. Fletcher murmured, looking hopelessly at the hysterical girl she was trying to calm. The doors soon opened and Dr. Rand came back in followed by several large men in scrubs as well.

"Thank you all for everything you've done but my personal staff will take it from here," Dr. Rand said as he gestured to the men behind him. They began to pick up the students and carry them from the room.

"Where are you taking them?" Mrs. Fletcher questioned, crossing her arms.

"Just to the North Mercy Hospital where I'll have the equipment I need," Dr. Rand replied.

"But isn't that hospital abandoned?" Mr. Wolfe asked in confusion.

"It was, but my team fixed it up a while back," Dr. Rand assured. "Don't worry. They students will be in good hands."

The teachers didn't reply but just stood aside as the students were taken away until the gym was empty.

"I don't like this," Mrs. Fletcher said, glaring at where Dr. Rand had disappeared with the last of the students. "Something doesn't seem right about this."

"I agree," Mrs. Cygert said. "But there's nothing we can do."

"We were in way over our heads," Mr. Smith nodded. "But at least they now have the experts looking after them."

"I'm sure this will all be over before we know it," Mr. Lancer assured. "So let's just prepare for when the students will be back. Maybe even have a little surprise for them. I've been thinking of reviving the school's old broadcasting system…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

For the first time ever, there were no conversations filling the teacher's lounge. The teachers were all sitting relaxed in their chairs, pleasant smiles adorning their faces. A few absentmindedly graded homework or wrote notes for their lessons while one had her pencil moving smoothly over her sketchbook. The only prominent sound was a relaxing melody playing from a radio in the center of the table.

"This is the life," Mrs. Cassie sighed in pleasure, sipping from her steaming mug. "Hot chocolate and good music."

"Yeah," Mr. Smith agreed, his eyelids drooping slightly. "It seems to wash all my cares and worries away."

"True," Mr. Lancer nodded, finally able to get started on his newest book. "I don't even care that there was a ghost attack earlier."

"Or that they stole all my gym equipment," Mrs. Tetslaff added, looking surprisingly calm and friendly. "Normally I'd be furious, but it's just too much effort right now."

"Teaching these brats seems like too much effort right now," Mr. Rainer commented, his computer shockingly absent from the room. "I really want to go for a vacation right now. And for some reason, I really want to go on a cruise."

"We have the responsibility here," Mr. Lancer said, though it seemed more automatic than actual protest. "We can't just leave for any reason."

"But a cruise does sound nice," Mrs. Fletcher said, looking up from the ship she had been drawing. "A chance to get away from it all and to relax."

"I could have a chance to see some wonderful aquatic life," Mr. Fulluka murmured as he daydreamed.

"I've always wanted to go on a cruise," Mrs. Cygert confessed, rubbing her nose. "But I've never had the chance to."

"Well I'm going," Mr. Rainer announced, standing up and startling the other teachers. "These brats don't care about school, so why should I waste my time teaching them."

"You can't just leave," Mr. Lancer protested, this time with a bit more force. "You have a responsibility here. You must stay."

"Just try and stop me," Mr. Rainer declared as he marched to the door. None of the teachers made a move to stop him though and Mr. Rainer soon disappeared out of the door. The other teachers stared at the door, both stunned and envious. With heavy sighs, they returned to their work in silence.

Despite the other teachers' efforts to stick to their responsibilities, they began to leave one by one throughout the school day. Each had found a brochure for a new cruise line in their mail box and it was hard to resist its pull. By the time the last period finished, the last few teachers were fleeing from the school. The students only stared in astonishment as the doors slammed behind them, but they didn't care. Driven by a strong desire they didn't understand, the teachers joined several other adults on the way to the pier. They eagerly joined the line to board the luxury ship. The teachers chatted pleasantly with those around them, most of who were parents of their students.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Rainer called from over the rail of the ship. His fellow staff members looked up to see his smug grin. "Look who decided to join me on a cruise after all. Whatever happened to all that talk about responsibility?"

"We decided responsibility was overrated," Mr. Smith replied as he and the others joined Mr. Smith on the deck of the ship.

"Besides we all need a break from the students," Mrs. Cassie added with a shrug. "We were all getting very stressed by everything going on."

"Stress levels were unusually high for all of us," Mr. Fulluka agreed, adjusting his glasses. "A chance to relax will be beneficial to our blood pressure levels."

"Well worry about work when we get back," Mr. Lancer concluded. "Right now, let's just enjoy the cruise."

The teachers agreed and leaned against the railing, talking pleasantly and watching as more adults continued to board."

"It's weird there aren't any kids here," Mrs. Fletcher commented as she looked over the crowd.

"I guess," Mrs. Cygert replied. "But I did see Jazz Fenton earlier, so maybe there are more around?"

"Maybe," Mrs. Fletcher said skeptically. "But I would have thought more of these parents would bring their kids on a cruise."

"I'm sure their all happy to be left out," Mrs. Cassie commented with a roll of her eyes. "It's a chance for them to run wild while their parents are gone."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Mr. Smith added with a charming grin. Mrs. Fletcher was still confused but decided to drop the subject. The background music soon lulled them all into a pleasant daze.

When the teachers finally snapped out of their daze, they were back on the pier. They looked around in confusion, taking in the other adults and several of their students nearby dressed in what appeared to be orange jumpsuits.

"What happened?" Mrs. Cygert questioned holding her head.

"And what happened to the ship?" Mr. Smith asked. "The cruise can't be over already."

"And does anyone else feel really sore for some reason?" Mrs. Cassie wondered.

"I bet some evil ghosts are behind this," Mr. Rainer growled. "Ruining my well-deserved vacation."

"Oh please," Mrs. Fletcher scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You're just mad because we didn't really go on a cruise. And you know, for someone who criticizes the Fentons so much, you sure are starting to sound like them."

"Whatever," Mr. Rainer huffed, not really in the mood for another argument right now.

"Why were we all going on a cruise anyway?" Mrs. Cassie wondered. "It was completely irresponsible for us to just leave like that."

"It doesn't matter right now," Mr. Lancer sighed, running his hand over his head. "We should head home and sleep this experience off. I'll see you all tomorrow morning like normal."

The others agreed and began making their way off the pier. They passed many families were being reunited and Danny Fenton was being scolded by his parents, something about taking his parents equipment without permission or whatever. When the teachers reached the end of the pier, they said their goodbyes to each other and headed off to their own homes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

It had been a normal school day, much to the teacher's relief. No crazy ghost attacks today, only Dash Baxter chasing Danny Fenton through the halls.

"Dash is getting out of hand," Mrs. Cygert commented, rubbing her nose. "If I hadn't stopped him, I was sure he would have beaten Danny."

"It's been going on for the whole school year," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, resting her head in her arms. "I've been doing what I can to help Danny, but Dash has learned to avoid me. I know he hasn't stopped, but I haven't been able to catch him in the act recently so I haven't been able to do anything."

"Dash has learned to avoid most of us," Mrs. Cassie replied, taking a long gulp from her mug. "He figured out right away I wouldn't put up with any nonsense even if he's on the football team."

"But he hasn't stopped completely, especially because he knows some teachers let him get away with it," Mrs. Fletcher growled, glaring at the teachers were indifferent, particularly Mrs. Tetslaff.

"I'm not going to let anything ruin my team," Mrs. Tetslaff replied smugly. "And none of you can really fight against it since it's my team that brings extra support and funds from the parents. Especially since we're doing really well this year."

"We know, Mrs. Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer replied. "And we know the drill."

"Doesn't mean I won't punish Dash if I catch him," Mrs. Fletcher replied heatedly. "He won't leave poor Danny alone."

"Not that Danny's much better," Mrs. Cassie said. "He's still doing poorly in school. I can't figure out why he's such a troublemaker."

"Maybe he started doing drugs," Mr. Rainer suggested with a shrug, not even looking up from his computer. "It would explain why he has to rush away all the time. A lot of brats his age start messing with things they shouldn't."

"Danny's not on drugs," both Mrs. Fletcher and Mrs. Cygert defended at the same time.

"I actually agree with them," Mr. Smith added, tapping his cup. "Danny may be jumpy and unreliable right now, but he doesn't seem the type to do drugs."

"I don't think he's doing drugs either," Mrs. Cassie agreed, looking into her mug thoughtfully. "He's defiantly doing something he shouldn't, but I seriously doubt its drugs."

"And he doesn't show any of the signs of a drug addict either," Mr. Fulluka informed, adjusting his glasses. "He's skin is pale, but not sickly looking. He's tired, but his eyes are clear. He isn't constantly shaking and his hair is healthy. He might not be the healthiest teenager, but he isn't on drugs."

"Told you!" Mrs. Fletcher grinned, looking over at Mr. Rainer.

"It was just a suggestion," Mr. Rainer replied, rolling his eyes. "We still have no idea what he's doing."

"We'll find out eventually," Mr. Lancer said with determination. "He can try, but he can't keep whatever's going on a secret forever."

"In the meantime, I will try and stop Dash," Mrs. Fletcher said.

"Not going to happen," Mrs. Tetslaff replied smugly. Mrs. Fletcher ignored her and just concentrated on her sketchbook.

(Time Skip)

It was another mostly normal day. There had been a few ghost sightings last night, but no reported attacks. It was in the middle of the afternoon and the teachers were all going to their normal lessons in their classrooms. Danny Fenton had disappeared a little before class and still hadn't shown up, but his current teacher ignored it, figuring Danny would just show up late like he usually does. But soon every classroom was interrupted by the sounds of cell phones going off and an emergency broadcast over the PA system.

Apparently, there was an army of skeleton ghosts heading towards the school as well as random ghost attacks throughout town. Parents of the students were calling to let them know they were on their way to pick them up. The teachers, realizing the severity of the situation, organized their classes and began to evacuate in an orderly fashion.

When they got outside, several of the students screamed and panicked at seeing several ghosts flying around and even a few battling Inviso-bill and another random ghost. The teachers were able to calm the students before there was a stampede and herded them towards the parking lot. The students huddled together in their various groups, talking nervously with one another and glancing between the road and where they could see flashes coming from the football stadium.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Mrs. Cygert asked nervously, flinching as an explosion was heard.

"Evil ghosts are trying to take over the town again," Mr. Rainer stated bluntly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I hope the Fentons have some sort of plan because this is ridicules."

"At least the ghost boy is fighting on our side," Mrs. Fletcher commented. "But this is a lot for him to have to deal with."

"Please," Mr. Rainer rolled his eyes. "Like he really is helping us. I bet…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the parents arriving. The parking lot soon became chaos as parents and students ran around trying to find each other. Just as things started to settle down, a giant green beam of energy burst from the football stadium and shot into the sky. The energy spread across the sky before coming back down to the ground, trapping the entire town in an energy dome. Panic started to spread again, but the Fentons took charge and managed to calm people down. The parents soon began to leave the school with their kids. Once the teachers were sure all the kids were gone, the teachers nervously said their goodbyes to each other. They headed to the safety of their own homes, sending worried glances at the energy barrier and ghosts all around and wondering what was going to happen next. Behind their closed doors, they hoped and prayed everything would turn out alright.

 **AN: To be continued next week...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

When the dome collapsed, the town was pulled into the Ghost Zone. The town was scared, but the instructions from the Fentons helped things from turning into utter chaos. Beneath the safety of the ghost shield, the teachers ended up coming together. They took comfort in seeing familiar faces and talked among themselves to help relieve the tension.

"Thank you," Mrs. Fletcher said to Jazz Fenton, accepting a cookie when she came by.

"No problem Mrs. Fletcher," Jazz replied pleasantly with a smile. She went to the other teachers, handing out cookies and drinks. Each thanked her and she smiled as she went on to the next person. She went inside as soon as she visited everyone.

"She's a really sweet girl," Mrs. Cygert commented, nibbling on her cookie.

"Yes," Mrs. Cassie agreed, taking a sip from her cup. "Too bad Danny can't be more like her."

"He is sweet," Mrs. Fletcher defended as she finished off her cookie. "You guys just haven't noticed."

"It's hard to tell when he isn't in class," Mrs. Cassie replied, draining her cup.

"Or sleeping in class," Mr. Smith added, whipping crumbs from his mouth.

"Or failing tests and never turning in homework," Mr. Lancer finished with a shrug. "Though he did manage to turn in his book report before this whole mess started."

"Speaking of which how are we going to get out of this mess?" Mrs. Cassie wondered, glancing up at the green barrier above them. "The shield can't possibly last forever. And even if it could, that doesn't solve our problem."

"I'm sure the Fentons are trying to figure something out," Mrs. Cygert reasoned. "I saw them talking with several important community members."

"And I'm sure the ghost boy will find some way to help," Mrs. Fletcher assured. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's already planning something."

"Please," Mr. Rainer scoffed. "Like he'd really help us."

"No fighting right now," Mr. Lancer begged, running his hand over his head. "Things are stressful enough as it is and arguing with each other only makes things worse."

"So let's all calm down," Mr. Wolfe agreed. "After all this is a once in a lifetime experience."

"I'd rather not experience this at all," Mr. Fulluka muttered, cleaning his glasses.

"I bet you're really enjoying this aren't you," Mr. Rainer said, glaring at Mr. Wolfe. "A realm full of the supernatural, I bet it's like a dream come true for you."

"While this isn't the ideal circumstances, I can't help but be amazed," Mr. Wolfe admitted, stroking his mustache. "But think about this. These last few months, we've learned not only ghosts are real but we are now in their realm. I would love to be able to observe these spirits in their natural setting."

"Too bad they're trying to kill us," Mr. Rainer mocked. "Or maybe we'll be lucky and we'll only be enslaved."

"That's enough…" Mrs. Fletcher began but was cut off by the sound of rockets of some kind. Everyone outside heard it and they looked up to see the source of the noise. The ghost boy was flying above them, wearing some kind of high tech armor.

"Go get him Inviso-Bill!" Paulina cheered from the crowd.

Somehow the ghost boy heard her because his voice floated down saying, "It's not Inviso-Bill! It's Phantom! Danny Phantom!"

The crowd cheered as the shield flickered briefly and he flew out, hoping he would be successful.

"Danny Phantom," Mrs. Fletcher mused, as she continued to stare at the spot he disappeared from. "I like that a whole lot better than Inviso-Bill. And it matches his symbol."

"Great another trouble maker named Danny," Mr. Rainer replied while rolling his eyes. "As if one wasn't bad enough."

A few snickered, a few rolled their eyes, and the rest just ignored the comment. The crowd watched the sky anxiously, amazed whenever a flicker of blue sky could be seen through the shield. After what felt like both an eternity and an instant, the green skies cleared for blue and the sun shone down on the city. The crowd let out a wild cheer, knowing the ghost boy had been successful and the evil ghost defeated. People everywhere hugged each other in relief, many with tears streaming down their faces, as the ghosts that had remained disappeared into dust.

"I told you he would help us," Mrs. Fletcher said smugly, crossing her arms with a grin.

"He may have defeated that ghost, but it doesn't make him a hero," Mr. Rainer replied with a scowl. "He could be trying to fool us or he could be fighting to protect what he considers his territory."

"Or he could actually be a hero that just saved us all," Mrs. Fletcher countered.

"While I am grateful he saved us, he still has to do a lot more to prove he's truly good," Mr. Smith informed, resting his hands in his pockets. "But now I'm willing to give him a chance."

"I defiantly think he's earned another chance," Mrs. Cygert agreed.

"I don't know," Mrs. Cassie murmured. "He still did a lot of bad things, so he has a lot to make up for."

"I guess only time will tell," Mr. Lancer said with a shrug.

"And I told you so," Mrs. Fletcher emphasized, still grinning. "And I'm glad you're finally giving him a chance to see him for the hero I know he is. And just you wait; you'll see and know for yourselves I was right."

"Whatever," Mr. Rainer rolled his eyes.

As the cheering died down, the citizens of Amity Park began to head to their homes. There was still a lot of work to be done. The city needed to be cleaned and repairs needed to be made, but a little time to rest and recover was in order first. The people were happy and smiling as they helped each other, relieved the ordeal was over. The teachers said their goodbyes to each other and headed home.

The city had surprisingly suffered very little damaged, so school was able to continue on as normal the next day. As the teachers looked over their students, they were glad to see no harm had come to them. As they began their lessons, they all hoped they would have a least little breather before their next adventure. The bell rung and Danny were surprisingly on time. Maybe things were finally looking up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Or not… Maybe things were just going to get worse. After the whole ghost king fiasco, Danny's behavior had been improving slightly, but now it was getting a lot worse. He was jumpy and twitchy all the time. He started to randomly yell at the air in the halls after all the students were in class. All the teachers were worried.

"He seems to just keep getting worse," Mrs. Fletcher said worriedly, pacing around. "I want to help him, but I don't know what I can do."

"Maybe he suffered some kind of trauma during the Ghost King's attack?" Mrs. Cygert theorized, rubbing her nose. "I heard he was found unconscious near the end and he's suffering from whatever happened."

"I've noticed that even Jazz seems worried," Mr. Smith commented, tapping his mug. "And she would only be worried if something serious was going on.

"Maybe we should bring Penelope back," Mrs. Cassie suggested, adding cream to her drink. "She has a way with troubled teens after all."

"That _woman_ is the last thing Danny needs," Mrs. Fletcher said venomously. "But if we could figure what's wrong with Danny or what caused this behavior to start, then maybe we could help him."

"I still think it's drugs," Mr. Rainer said, his eyes never leaving his screen. "And now it's frying his brains and causing him to hallucinate."

"We've already been over this," Mrs. Fletcher glared, crossing her arms. "Danny's not on drugs then."

"Then maybe he's in a gang," Mr. Rainer replied with a shrug.

"That's ridicules," Mrs. Fletcher scoffed.

"Is it?" Mr. Rainer questioned, closing his laptop. "Is it really that far of a leap?"

"Danny has seemed more roughed up than normal," Mr. Smith agreed cautiously. "I've noticed that he often has scratches and bruises."

"I noticed that too," Mrs. Cassie nodded. "But I just dismissed that as his clumsiness."

"And that could still be the answer," Mrs. Cygert said. "Danny's still banned from holding breakable items because of the problems he had in my class."

"But the amount he has sustained is suspicious," Mr. Fulluka commented, adjusting his glasses. "Even with his excessive clumsiness, a lot of his injuries still must come from an outside force. Being in a gang is a possibility, though an unlikely one."

"Or it could just be bullying like I've been saying all along," Mrs. Fletcher replied with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe it's gotten a lot worse and that's what causing Danny's recent behavior."

"You know, I'm really getting tired of you blaming my football stars for every problem," Mrs. Tetslaff growled. "So why don't you stop it already."

"I'll stop when they do," Mrs. Fletcher snapped back. "You and I both know they cause a lot of problems and since you won't hold them responsible I will."

"We all know about the issues," Mr. Lancer cut it in, rubbing his hand over his head. "And your arguing is pointless, so let's get back to the issue at hand. With Mr. Fenton, have any of you considered trouble at home?"

The room fell silent as everyone thought over this newest idea. Mrs. Cygert was the first to speak up. "Are you sure it could be that? You know them the best out of all of us, but from what you told us they don't seem the type."

"How can we be sure," Mr. Rainer replied. "They are crazy after all."

"Not that crazy considering they were right after all," Mr. Wolfe replied, closing the book. "Ghosts really do easiest and their weapons do work."

"Doesn't make them any less dangerous," Mr. Smith retorted. "They tend to be a bit destructive wherever they go so who knows how safe it is in their own home."

"I'm still not sure that's the answer," Mrs. Cassie said. "But I guess we can't dismiss it completely."

"We should keep an eye out just to be sure," Mr. Lancer concluded. "But we might want to meet with Danny to hear from him exactly what's going."

"If he actually tells us anything besides his random excuses," Mrs. Cassie murmured.

"We'll might not to do anything yet," Mrs. Cygert informed. "I heard that Jazz planned to take Danny and their parents on a family vacation this weekend to help smooth things out."

"Not to mention we have the CAT coming up," Mr. Lancer added.

"I forgot about that," Mr. Smith said. "With everything going on I guess I just didn't think about it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the students forgot about it either," Mrs. Cassie sighed. "I've tried to remind them, but I wouldn't be surprised they didn't think it was serious."

"Well that's what my assembly's for," Mr. Lancer said. "I make sure they know how important the test is for their future."

"Sometimes I think you put too much pressure on the kids over this one test," Mrs. Fletcher said, sinking into a chair.

"A very important test that determines their future," Mr. Lancer retorted. "I'm just making sure they are prepared."

"While the test is important for the students, it can't determine their entire future," Mrs. Cygert rolled her eyes. "I'd like to think if a student fails they would have the chance to turn themselves around with some hard work."

"Hard work can do a lot for people," Mrs. Cassie agreed. "But taking the test seriously is still the best thing for these kids at this time. So the best thing we can is to remind them of the tests important and do what we can to help them prepare for it."

The teachers agreed and the conversations dissolved into ideal chatter.


	25. Bonus Chapter

**Mild Warning: Mentions of Character death in this chapter.**

 **The Chapter That Never Was:**

"I have terrible news," Mr. Lancer scowled, holding up the opened and empty suitcase handcuffed to his wrist. "The answers to the CAT have been stolen."

The room burst into outbursts and exclamation of anger, filling the room like a swarm of angry wasps. Only a few were able to be heard over the noise.

"Who has done this?" Mrs. Cassie demanded, slamming her mug down. "Who's the cheater? We cannot let them get away with this."

"The guilty party must face punishment," Mr. Smith agreed.

"How were they able to do it?" Mrs. Cygert wondered. "The answers should be impossible to steal."

"You have carried the answers in the suitcase and kept it with you the entire time," Mr. Fulluka added. "There is no sign of forced entry and there is no possible way for someone to have stolen without you noticing. Did you accidently misplace the answers?"

The arguing continued to get louder and become more incoherent, but it was abruptly cut off by the shriek of a whistle. Everyone quickly covered their ears and turned to Mrs. Tetslaff who spit out the whistle and shouted, "Thar's enough all of you. We all want answers and Lancer is the only one that has them. So cease your racket and let him speak!"

"Thank you Mrs. Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer said as he straightened his posture to address everyone. "I don't know how the answers were stolen, only that they were. But I do have a suspect, Daniel Fenton."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Cygert asked. "He doesn't really seem the type."

"I actually have to agree with her," Mrs. Cassie said. "Daniel may cause a lot of problems but he has never resorted to cheating before."

"But this isn't just a regular assignment," Mr. Smith cut in. "This is a very important test. And with how poorly Danny has been performing, I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the need to cheat."

"Pressure makes the brats do crazy things," Mr. Rainer added.

"But Danny is a good kid," Mrs. Fletcher defended. "I don't think he's a cheater. And you said it yourself; you don't know how the answers were stolen. You have no proof that Danny did it."

"As Ms. Fenton pointed out to me already," Mr. Lancer sighed, running a hand over his head. "I'm giving him until the day of the test to return the answers or he will face the consequences."

(Time Skip)

"Well," Mr. Lancer sighed. "The test has come and went and the answers didn't show. And Mr. Fenton finished the test in record time. There is no doubt in my mind he stole the answers."

"Then he must be punished," Mrs. Cassie declared.

"I know," Mr. Lancer nodded. "I already called his parents and I will be meeting with them and Danny at the Nasty Burger."

"I can't believe Danny did this," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, shaking her head sadly. "He's such a good kid… I don't understand what drove him to this."

"Like I said pressure does crazy things," Mr. Rainer said, not looking up from his computer.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fletcher," Mrs. Cygert comforted, patting Mrs. Fletcher on the shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes and Danny is no different I'm sure after this he will see the error of his ways and turn himself around."

"I hope so."

(Time Skip)

"I can't believe what happened," Mr. Smith commented sadly, looking at the front page of the newspaper depicting the accident. "Shouldn't there have been some sort of warning? Shouldn't there have been time for them to get away?"

"It just happened so suddenly," Mrs. Cassie sighed. "There was nothing they could have done."

"Poor Danny," Mrs. Fletcher said, wiping a tear away. "He lost so much so fast."

"Maybe if he hadn't cheated…" Mr. Rainer began.

"Don't you dare!" Mrs. Fletcher cut in. "There is no way he could possibly have known any of this would happen! He is not responsible for this! He just lost everyone he cares about and is probably blaming himself for this whole tragedy. He doesn't need your blame as well. If it's anyone's fault it's the Nasty Burger's."

"I agree," Mrs. Cygret said. "What idiots thought it was a good idea to have explosive sauce! The good news is they're being shut down because of this."

"Doesn't change the fact it shouldn't have happened in the first place," Mr. Smith said. "Are you guys going to the funeral?"

"Of course," Mrs. Cassie replied with the other's agreeing as well.

"I've heard the Manson's are paying for a statue to be built," Mrs. Cygert informed. "A kind of monument dedicated to those who were lost. But what's going to happen to Danny now?"

"Apparently Vlad Masters is a friend of the family and he's taking Danny," Mrs. Fletcher said. "I'll miss him but leaving this place is probably what's best for Danny anyway. I just hope Danny is able to find some peace and happiness in his new home."

(Time Skip)

There was a small ceremony when the statue was finished, letting it stand as a reminder that we must always cherish those that we hold close because we never know what may happen. Both the Manson's and the Foley's moved away way soon afterward, neither wanting to stay in the town where their children had been lost. Tragedy struck again a few months later when Vlad Master's mansion exploded and killed the inhabitants. A small service was held to mourn the death of Daniel Fenton by those left in Amity Park who knew him.

Ghosts still attacked Amity Park, but now there were no Fenton's to fight them and Danny Phantom had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. The Red Huntress was left with the sole burden of defending the town. As for the teachers of Casper High, Mrs. Cassie became the new vice principle and a new English teacher was hired. Mr. Rainer soon retired and moved out the town, but other than that life continued on as normal.

It was five years after the Nasty Burger Tragedy that Danny Phantom first made his return appearance. But he was no longer the friendly ghost and hero they remembered. His skin was blue, his eyes a malicious red, his hair flames and a twisted grin on his face. Cackling with insane laughter, the new Dark Phantom began to attack the town he had once protected.

Mrs. Fletcher had been in the crowd when he began his assault and she could watch in shock as the boy who had once saved her and she had defended fired upon the people around her. She was so dazed she didn't notice right away that the building next to her had begun to collapse. Once she did, she attempted to escape but was unable to. She was killed beneath the rumble. Most say that the Dark Phantom seemed to laugh even louder and grow in power on having made his first kill, but a rare few say that for a moment he had looked sad and regretful. Whether the moment occurred or not the Dark Phantom soon continued with his attack.

The Red Huntress arrived shortly after that and engaged the Dark Phantom. The Dark Phantom was powerful and put up an impressive fight, but the Red Huntress had improved greatly in her time as sole protector of Amity Park. She was able to drive the Dark Phantom out of the city, him leaving with curses and vows of revenge in his wake.

Knowing the Dark Phantom would return, the city turned its resources into making ghost hunting weapons and shields. Fentonworks became the base of all ghost operations under the leadership of Damian Grey. Axion Labs became the primary ghost researcher and weapons developer, Mrs. Cygert joining on as a researcher. And as the Dark Phantom began his rampage on the world, Amity Park became the source of the resistance and a safe haven for those driven from their homes. Mrs. Tetslaff became a trainer for soldiers of the resistance.

Despite all the hardships, Amity Park prospered. Technology greatly advanced and its citizens were able to live in peace under the safety of the ghost shield. As years passed, more and more refugees would pour into Amity Park, but there was never any sign of Mr. Rainer. Finally, ten years after the Nasty Burger Tragedy, the unthinkable happened. The Dark Phantom was able to break through the ghost shield.

He had attempted to break through several times over the years, but had always been driven back. Now though, sounds of emergency sirens filled the air and the citizens quickly ran to evacuation points. The Teachers of Casper High quickly ushered their students out as the building began to crumble around them. Mr. Fulluka, because of his age and short stature, was unable to get out in time. Several other teachers lost their lives protecting the teens under their care before they finally reached the underground bunker. Those that were left huddled together as they felt the ground shake around them. All they could do is hope some miracle would save them from this horror.

 **AN: So I've had these ideas for expanding my** ** _She Called herself Acrylic_** **and** ** _Late Night Artist_** **one-shots into a longer story. It would follow Acrylic around and be an average life in the ghost zone type of thing that would eventually take place during the same time as the show similar to this story. And I'm just wondering if you guys would be interested in a story like that or if I should just drop the idea.**

 **Be honest, I won't be offended, I just want to know.**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Last chapter we saw what could have been but now because of Clockwork... time-wimy... this is what really happened.**

 **Chapter 25:**

"I have terrible news," Mr. Lancer scowled, holding up the opened and empty suitcase handcuffed to his wrist. "The answers to the CAT have been stolen."

The room burst into outbursts and exclamation of anger, filling the room like a swarm of angry wasps. Only a few were able to be heard over the noise.

"Who has done this?" Mrs. Cassie demanded, slamming her mug down. "Who's the cheater? We cannot let them get away with this."

"The guilty party must face punishment," Mr. Smith agreed.

"How were they able to do it?" Mrs. Cygert wondered. "The answers should be impossible to steal."

"You have carried the answers in the suitcase and kept it with you the entire time," Mr. Fulluka added. "There is no sign of forced entry and there is no possible way for someone to have stolen without you noticing. Did you accidently misplace the answers?"

The arguing continued to get louder and become more incoherent, but it was abruptly cut off by the shriek of a whistle. Everyone quickly covered their ears and turned to Mrs. Tetslaff who spit out the whistle and shouted, "Thar's enough all of you. We all want answers and Lancer is the only one that has them. So cease your racket and let him speak!"

"Thank you Mrs. Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer said as he straightened his posture to address everyone. "I don't know how the answers were stolen, only that they were. But I do have a suspect, Daniel Fenton."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Cygert asked. "He doesn't really seem the type."

"I actually have to agree with her," Mrs. Cassie said. "Daniel may cause a lot of problems but he had never resorted to cheating before."

"But this isn't just a regular assignment," Mr. Smith cut in. "This is a very important test. And with how poorly Danny has been performing, I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the need to cheat."

"Pressure makes the brats do crazy things," Mr. Rainer added.

"But Danny is a good kid," Mrs. Fletcher defended. "I don't think he's a cheater. And you said it yourself; you don't know how the answers were stolen. You have no proof that Danny did it."

"As Ms. Fenton pointed out to me already," Mr. Lancer sighed, running a hand over his head. "I'm giving him until the day of the test to return the answers or he will face the consequences."

 **(And this is where it changes)**

"So was it did you find out who took the answers?" Mrs. Cassie asked every teacher alert and watching Mr. Lancer for his answer. "Was the culprit really Daniel Fenton?"

"Yes, Danny returned the answers to me today and even admitted to looking at the answers. But," Mr. Lancer quickly continued, holding up his hand to cut off any outbursts. "He insisted that he wasn't going to be a cheater and would never do something like this again. I believe his sincerity."

"I knew Danny wouldn't go through with cheating," Mrs. Fletcher beamed proudly.

"That took a lot of courage to some clean like that," Mr. Smith said, nodding in approval. "Even if he did get his hands on the answers in the first place, this shows he has remarkable character."

"That's all well and good, but he still stole the answers in the first place," Mrs. Cassie remarked, taking a large gulp from her mug. "And while I do approve of him confessing his wrongdoing, he still needs to face some sort of punishment."

"That's why I'm giving him detention" Mr. Lancer informed with a nod. "This way I can make sure he studies and he won't feel tempted to cheat again."

"That brat deserves more than just a few detentions for stealing the CAT answers," Mr. Rainer grumbled. "But I guess it's your choice in the end."

"How did Danny steal the answers in the first place?" Mrs. Cygert wondered, rubbing her nose. "We never did figure it, not that it matters now I guess."

"I have no idea," Mr. Lancer shrugged. "It should have been impossible. I didn't even notice it was gone until too late."

"I have thought over the matter but can come to no conclusion as to how such a deed could be accomplished," Mr. Fulluka said, adjusting his glasses. "Unless Mr. Fenton informs us himself, it seems it will forever remain a mystery."

"I doubt Daniel would tell," Mr. Rainer said. "I know if I had some special way to get something out of a seemingly impossible place, I would not give up that secret very easily."

"Maybe he got the help of a spirit," Mr. Wolfe speculated, brushing his mustache. The room was silent for a minute before everyone burst into laughter.

"Impossible," Mrs. Cassie chuckled. "Why would a ghost help a high school student cheat on a test? It doesn't make any sense."

"And even if there was a ghost willing to do it, Danny would be the last one to ask a ghost for help," Mr. Smith added with a wide grin. "Haven't you ever seen Danny when a ghost appears? He always runs away as fast as he can from them and hides. He must be terrified of them."

"And even if he wasn't, Danny's parents are ghost hunters," Mrs. Cygert said. "I doubt any ghost would want to help him because of that."

"I'm sorry Mr. Wolfe," Mrs. Fletcher gave him a sympathetic smile. "But even I think that theory seems a little far out there. I have no doubt there are good ghosts like Phantom, but they seem too wrapped up in their own issues to have anything to do with us, let alone an ordinary high schooler."

"I suppose you are all right," Mr. Wolfe admitted with a sigh. "But it was the only thing that made sense to me. Either that or Danny had somehow gained the abilities of a spirit, but that is impossible. He would have to be dead and he's clearly not."

"It's just another part of the mystery that is Daniel Fenton," Mrs. Cassie concluded, draining her mug. "One that we will figure out eventually."

"But in the meantime," Mr. Lancer said, rising to his feet. "We have tests to grade."

 **All is as it should be.**


	27. Chapter 26

**IMPORTANT AN: I'm sad to say it, but I'm... Abandoning this story...**

 **Just Kidding, I'm not. But I am leaving tomorrow for vacation so I won't be updating for the next few weeks. Don't worry, though, I'll post a new chapter as soon as I get back.**

 **Chapter 26:**

"Jazz Fenton has been acting really weird lately," Mr. Smith declared, tapping his mug in thought. "And I'm worried about her."

"Mrs. Cassie, Mrs. Cygert and I were just discussing her behavior as well," Mrs. Fletcher said from where the three of them were sitting together. "And we're concerned too."

"She's been tired lately, her quality of work has slipped a little and she's been spending more time with Danny and his friends," Mrs. Cygert said, listing them off on her fingers. "Do you think she might have found something about what Danny's doing?"

"I would love to think that but no," Mrs. Cassie replied with a shake of her head. "I think she's trying to figure out what's going on, but it didn't work."

"Very true," Mrs. Fletcher nodded. "I heard from the students that Danny and Jazz had a really big argument, something about invading his privacy..?"

"Besides, Mrs. Fenton is a very responsible girl," Mr. Lancer replied. "If she found out Daniel was doing something wrong, she would seek out help from us or her parents."

"Unless her parents are the problem like you suggested," Mr. Smith reminded. "Do you still hold that theory or have you let it go?"

"I'm still not sure either way," Mr. Lancer sighed. "But it still seems the most likely theory to me."

"I still think being a member of a gang or doing drugs are still valid theories," Mr. Rainer said, holding up one hand briefly before returning to his typing.

"But I already disproved the drug hypothesis," Mr. Fulluka replied.

"And Danny's too sweet to be a part of a gang," Mrs. Fletcher added.

"And I doubt there's a gang that would accept Danny anyway," Mr. Smith smirked. "He's not a fighter, a good liar, or very coordinated."

"True," Mr. Rainer agreed as several teachers chuckled. "But that just means we still have no idea what's going on with him."

"The only way we'll know for sure is if we ask Mr. Fenton ourselves," Mr. Lancer decided. "So I'm going to arrange to meet with him soon."

"Good idea," Mrs. Cassie nodded. "Then we'll finally know what's going."

"I agree it's a good idea," Mrs. Cassie began. "But Christmas break is coming up soon. You might want to wait until after the break to meet with him."

"Yeah," Mrs. Fletcher agreed, "It's probably really stressful right now with the semester finals around the corner and kids are longing for the break to come. After the break, Danny will probably be more clear-headed so he can tell us exactly what's going on if he wants to."

"I like that plan," Mr. Lancer said. "I'll meet with Mr. Fenton as soon as I can after we come back from break. For now, let's just enjoy the time we have until then."

(Time Skip)

It was the last day of school for the year. The finals were finished and students were eager for school to end. Danny and Jazz had made up from their fight and had seemed to grow closer in the past few days. While this did bring some peace of mind to the teachers, Danny's behavior still hadn't changed. They still planned to meet with Dany, but that would happen in the New Year. Right now it was the beginning of the last period all the teachers were busy trying to keep the student's attention. Mrs. Fletcher was lucky. She didn't have a class this period and was able to spend her time getting all the minor tasks she needed to get done before the break.

She had just finished straightening her classroom when a noise from her art supply closet next door caught her attention. Curious, she decided to investigate. When she got into the hallway, she spotted a flash of light behind the door followed by more noises. A bit more alarmed now, Mrs. Fletcher swung the door open and turned on the light. She was surprised to find Danny Fenton standing there. He was in a slightly crouched defensive position with a strange look in his eyes that Mrs. Fletcher couldn't identify before it was replaced by surprise and worry.

"H-hi Mrs. Fletcher," Danny greeted nervously, straitening up and rubbing the back of his neck. "I was expecting you to still be here.

Mrs. Fletcher just blinked at the bizarre statement before asking," Danny? What are you doing here?"

"You… said I could use the art supply closet," Danny replied slowly, carefully watching Mrs., Fletcher's reaction. "Don't you remember?"

"I did?" Mrs. Fletcher wondered, racking her memory. "For what?"

"To hide from bullies," Danny explained.

"That's right!" Mrs. Fletcher said as everything came back to her. "I had forgotten about that. Sorry for questioning you like that then."

"It's alright," Danny replied with a smile as he relaxed. "It was a while ago since you've made the offer and you probably have a lot on your mind."

"Is Dash still really hard on you?" Mrs. Fletcher asked kindly.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle," Danny said confidently.

"But it shouldn't be something you should handle on your own," Mrs. Fletcher shook her head sadly.

"I'm not alone," Danny assured. "Sam and Tucker are a great help."

"But Danny…"

"Really Mrs. Fletcher, I'm fine."

"Alright," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him differently today. "But still feel free to use this room as often as you need it. Let me write you a pass so you won't get in trouble with your last period teacher."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fletcher," Danny said as he accepted the pass and took off down the hallway. Mrs. Fletcher went back to her room and thought the encounter over. Maybe they really were looking too hard for some mystery to Danny and bullying was the only problem. Mrs. Fletcher doubted she'd be able to convince the others of this, but hopefully, the meeting with Danny would be able to convince them. Maybe then, they would finally be able to put an end to the bullying just like Mrs. Fletcher always wanted.


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm finally back! I would say I had a lot of time to work on my stories... but that would be a lie. I was having way to much fun on my vaction to even touch my laptop. But I'm here know and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 27:**

"Why do ghosts have to ruin everything?" Mr. Rainer groaned, resting his hands in his hands. "I just wanted a few days to not have worry about anything and they go and make a mess of everything. I bet that stupid ghost boy was behind everything."

"More like trying to stop it," Mrs. Fletcher replied, rolling her eyes at Mr. Rainer. "I mean, I really doubt he made a giant nutcracker out of toys and have it attack himself. There was probably another ghost behind everything."

"That was really annoying," Mrs. Cassie said, draining her mug. "Getting everything ready for Christmas is hard enough without all that extra stress."

"But it did keep things interesting around here," Mr. Smith smirked. "And everything worked out in the end."

"And we have more important things to do," Mr. Lancer spoke up. "I set up a meeting with Daniel for tomorrow after school hopefully now we'll be able to learn what's going."

"If he tells us," Mrs. Cassie pointed out, gesturing with her mug. "There's a very good chance he won't tell us anything or just lie."

"These brats do lie all the time," Mr. Rainer agreed. "I doubt Daniel will be any different."

"But you don't know him, Mr. Rainer," Mr. Smith argued with a grin. "Anyone who knows Danny knows he's a pretty terrible liar. Mr. Lancer should be able to figure at least a little of what's going on because of that fact."

"But there still is the possibility that he might not say anything," Mr. Lancer said, running his hand over his head. "There won't be much we can do if Mr. Fenton doesn't confide in us."

"Danny doesn't have a whole lot of reason to trust us," Mrs. Fletcher sighed sadly, closing her sketchbook. "We haven't been that helpful or kind enough to him to earn a whole lot."

"I'm sure he trusts you, Mrs. Fletcher," Mrs. Cygert assured with a smile. "A lot of us get respect as teachers, but you relate the best to the students out of all of us. And you've gone out of your way to help Danny. I'm sure he appreciates it."

"Should Mrs. Fletcher meet with Danny then?" Mr. Smith wondered, tapping his mug. "If she the one Danny trusts the most, she's the one Danny's most likely going to open up too."

"No that wouldn't be a good idea," Mrs. Cassie replied with a shake of her head. "While Danny might trust her, she's too influenced by her emotions in this issue."

"I agree," Mr. Lancer nodded. "This is why I'm doing still meeting with him. I'll be sure to let you know anything I find out."

(Time Skip)

Mr. Lancer straightened the papers on his desk, mostly to keep his hands busy instead of an actually need. Danny would be arriving any minute for their meeting and Mr. Lancer was anxious to finally learn with what happing with him. A knock at his door drew Mr. Lancer from his thoughts.

"Come in," Mr. Lancer called, straightening his posture to look more professional. The door opened and Danny stood there, looking nervous.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked confusion and worry clear in his voice.

"Yes Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer replied, gesturing to the seat in front of him which Danny slowly sat in. "My fellow teachers and I have been worried about your behavior for quiet some time. When you first came to high school, you were a bright student if a bit quiet and shy. But ever since your accident, you're grade have slipped dramatically, you're often leaving class, sleeping in class, or showing up late, and you rarely complete homework assignments anymore. You've been nervous and jumpy, but the most concerning thing is that you seem to be getting injured."

"Well, I…uh… you see…" Danny stuttered nervously, rubbing his neck and looking around the room as if he could find an appropriate answer.

"We've waited for some kind of explanation, but none has presented itself," Mr. Lancer continued. "At least, no explanations that are pleasant or concreate. So Mr. Fenton, Daniel, I must ask you…Are your parents abusing you?"

Danny's head snapped up, his eyes widening and mouth gapping in shock. Mr. Lancer watched him carefully as Danny tried to compose himself. Finally, Danny managed to sputter, "You think they...? That's ridicules… They would _never_ … not on purpose anyway and…"

"So they have harmed you?" Mr. Lancer asked. Though his voice was calm, his body was very tense.

"Yes- I mean no! I mean…" Danny shouted before taking a deep breath. Calm and determined, Danny continued, "Mr. Lancer, my parents do not abuse me. They aren't perfect and they make mistakes but I know they love me."

"I believe you, Daniel," Mr. Lancer replied sincerely. "But then what is going on? Are you in a gang? Are you taking drugs?"

"What!? No!" Danny replied instantly, disgusted by the idea. "I would _never_ do _anything_ like that."

"Then tell me the truth," Mr. Lancer demanded.

"There's nothing to tell," Danny replied instantly, becoming defensive. "I mean I do have problems with Dash…"

"I really doubt Mr. Baxter is responsible for all your problems," Mr. Lancer said sternly, silently challenging Danny to deny it. "And surely you would have told someone by now if things were really that bad."

"Why should I? You never did anything about it before," Danny grumbled quietly before speaking more clearly. "Well, that's all that's going on. Anything else is my own laziness and clumsiness."

"Is that really everything?" Mr. Lancer asked skeptically.

"Yes," Danny replied before he suddenly fell from his chair.

"See… clumsy," Danny said with a smile, though he seemed really worried for some reason as he watched Mr. Lancer's reaction.

"Alright Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer sighed after a moment, it was clear he wasn't going to be getting anything else from Daniel right now. "You may go."

Danny let out a sigh of relief, gathered his bag, and left the room. Mr. Lancer sagged in his chair after the door closed behind Danny. The meeting had not been nearly productive as he hoped, but it had been clear that Danny wasn't going to say anything more. It was saddening to see his student in trouble, but unable to do anything about another sigh, Mr. Lancer gathered his stuff and headed for home.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

"Well the meeting with Daniel was not nearly as informative as I hoped," Mr. Lancer informed the others. "I was able to disprove all our current theories. Danny was horrified and disgusted at the mentions of abuse, gangs, and drugs so I know they aren't the cause of his behavior."

"I could have told you that," Mrs. Fetcher said. "It's what I've been saying all along."

"Then do we know what is?" Mrs. Cygert asked, concerned for Danny.

"No," Mr. Lancer sighed, sinking down into a chair. "Danny did admit Mr. Baxter was bullying him, but I got the feeling he was hiding something bigger going on."

"It sounds like we're back to square one," Mr. Smith concluded, tapping his cup.

"Not completely," Mr. Fulluka said, adjusting his glasses. "We now have several disproved hypothesis. That's more than we knew before and we'll be able to formulate new theories."

"But those were the ideas that made the most sense," Mrs. Cassie said. "I don't know any other troubling things Daniel could have gotten himself into."

"Let's be honest to each other, though," Mr. Smith cut in, gesturing to everyone with his mug. "None of us really believed any of those theories and we were just saying them because it's all we've really dealt with before. If we truly did think Danny was having problems with drugs or gangs we would have taken more direct actions by now."

"That's true," Mrs. Cygert agreed along with several other teachers. "We were just trying to apply past experiences to this situation, but none of it fits. It just shows how completely in the dark we are about what's really going on with Danny."

"Have you ever considered that he might now be doing a bad thing?" Mrs. Fletcher thought out loud, absent-mindedly tapping her sketchbook with her pencil. "Maybe he's actually doing something good and important. Something he _truly_ feels is more important than school…"

The other teachers stared at Mrs. Fletcher for a moment before they burst into laughter.

"I think you're reaching a bit far on that one," Mr. Smith laughed, holding his stomach.

"Like a teenager would be doing something that important," Mr. Rainer chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fletcher," Mrs. Cygert giggled as she flashed Mrs. Fletcher an apologetic smile. "I know Danny is a good kid, but it is pretty ridiculous.''

"And what could possibly be so important that he could cause so many problems for himself in school and hurt his education?" Mrs. Cassie added, gesturing with her mug.

"I don't know," Mrs. Fletcher admitted, blushing slightly. "I know the theory is pretty far out there, but it seemed like something that would fit his personality more than the other theories."

"We're lacking too much information," Mr. Fulluka decided as the laughter finally died down. "We need to get more information from other sources."

"But who?" Mr. Lancer wondered. "He's parents don't know anything when I talk to them and obviously talking to Daniel himself is useless. Who else is there to ask?"

"What about Jazz?" Mrs. Cassie suggested. "She's a bright girl and would be willing to tell us if something was wrong."

"That's just it, though if Jazz knew anything she would tell us," Mrs. Cygert reasoned. "So she must not know anything."

"What about Sam and Tucker?" Mr. Smith suggested. "They're his friends and they're always hanging around him."

"That's a great idea," Mr. Lancer smiled thoughtfully. "I'll set up a meeting with them right away."

"Actually," Mrs. Cygert began, rubbing her nose in thought. "I think Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Rainer should be the ones to meet with them."

"What? Why?" Mr. Rainer protested, immediately looking up from his computer and glaring at Mrs. Cygert. "I don't want to get that involved in this."

"I'm curious why you suggested us as well," Mr. Wolfe said, closing his book. "Neither of us has Danny as our student so we don't know him very well."

"But you teach Sam and get along with her pretty well," Mrs. Cygert explained. "The same goes for Mr. Rainer and Tucker. And because you don't know Danny personally, you will have a more objective view. That might be enough for them to open up to you."

"Sounds logical," Mr. Wolfe nodded. "I'll set up a meeting with Sam then."

"Fine," Mr. Rainer rolled his eyes. "I'll meet with Tucker then. He's one of the only students I can tolerate anyway."

(Time Skip with Mr. Wolfe)

Mr. Wolfe was putting books away when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Sam Manson come in.

"Hi Mr. Wolfe," She greeted, setting her bag down. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Sam," Mr. Wolfe nodded, putting the rest of the books away and sitting at his desk. "There have been some concerns around here lately and I was hoping you could provide some new insight and perspective."

"Sure," Sam replied, relaxing in her seat. "I love sharing my opinion on any issue. So what's the problem? Is it the underpaid staff? The blatant favoritism shown in this school? I've also had some thoughts on how to make this school more energy efficient and…"

"Nothing like that," Mr. Wolfe said, waving off her concerns. "Although I'll probably want to hear your opinion on those issues later. Right now, though, most of the teachers are concerned about Danny and his recent behavior."

"What about his behavior?" Sam questioned, suspicion coloring her voice as she straightened in her chair.

"Since I don't have any classes with Danny, I haven't seen any of it first hand," Mr. Wolfe began, interlocking his hands and leaning on his desk. "But the others say he's constantly late, leaving class and just behaving suspiciously. They're worried and they want to know what's going on. Is Danny being abused at home?"

"Absolutely not," Sam replied with conviction. "They might be oblivious but they are good people."

"Then is Danny in a gang or doing drugs?" Mr. Wolfe asked.

"No," Sam said sternly, almost growling. "He's an amazing person. He is a teenage boy and makes mistakes, but he is the most selfless person I know. He would never do anything like that."

"Then can you enlighten me on what is going on?" Mr. Wolfe asked kindly. "The teachers are worried and only want to help."

"Then do something about all the unpunished bullying," Sam snapped back. "That's his only real problem. Other than that, you can tell the teachers to relax. Danny isn't doing anything he shouldn't."

"Alright," Mr. Wolfe sighed. "I'll take your word for it. You can go Sam, but know that we are here for you and Danny."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sam said stiffly, gathering her stuff and leaving.

(With Mr. Rainer)

Mr. Rainer leaned back in his chair, playing a game on his phone while he waited for Tucker to come. Soon a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Mr. Rainer said distractedly not looking up from his game.

"Hi Mr. Rainer," Tucker greeted cheerfully as he came in and flopped into a chair. "You wanted to see me? What can I do for you?"

"This wasn't my idea," Mr. Rainer said bluntly, putting his phone away. "But the other teachers say your friend Danny is acting like a trouble maker and they want to know what he's up too. So are his parents beating him?"

"What! No!" Tucker denied in shock. "They…"

"Then is he doing drugs or in a gang?" Mr. Rainer continued, ignoring Tucker's excuses and explanations.

"Of course not!" Tucker shouted. "He…"

"Then can you tell me what is going on?"

"Well he gets bullied but nothing other…"

"Noted, if you don't know anything else you can go," Mr. Rainer said dismissively. "I'll let the others know. You did a great job on your last project by the way. I was really impressed."

"Um… Thanks…" Tucker said in confusion, gathering his stuff. "See you later Mr. Rainer."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

"So we've learned nothing new," Mr. Smith concluded after hearing about Mr. Wolfe's and Mr. Rainer's meetings. "So we're no closer to figuring out what's really going on with Danny."

"But it has been confirmed that bullying is a very serious problem," Mrs. Fletcher countered. "So we can please do something about it?"

"While I do agree bullying is a serious problem," Mrs. Cassie began, taking a long drink. "There's still something bigger going on."

"But until we know more we can't do anything about it," Mrs. Cygert shrugged. "But we can do something about the bullying. It really has gone on long enough."

"But my football players…" Mrs. Tetslaff began with a growl.

"Mrs. Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer cut in. "Even you have to admit it has gone on long enough. Even if you won't punish them for everything, we have to find some way to tone it down."

"Fine," Mrs. Tetslaff relented. "I'll order my football players to back off a bit and you deal out some minor punishments, but I will not pull anyone from the team. Not with how well we've been doing."

"Thank you Mrs. Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer said.

"Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone," Mrs. Tetslaff continued with a thoughtful look. "Fenton has been doing poorly in my class. He's one of my least fit students and I was thinking of having one of my students give him extra training time outside of school and Baxter could do it. Maybe by having them spend time and having to work together will help decrease the aggression between them."

"That's a good idea," Mrs. Cassie complimented.

"It seems like a disaster waiting to happen," Mr. Smith smirked.

"I guess that's better than nothing," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, slumping slightly in her chair.

"At least is more than we could do before," Mrs. Cygert assured, patting Mrs. Fletcher shoulder. "So let's be grateful for this much and then we could work for more. But for now, did you hear that Danny and Valarie have started dating?"

"Really," Mrs. Fletcher said surprised. "I never would have expected them together."

"That's not good," Mrs. Cassie commented, joining the conversation. "Have those two together can lead to nothing but trouble."

"Why's that?" Mr. Smith asked in confusion. "I mean sure, it might ruin the running bet pool that Sam and Danny will end up together, but why is it so bad?"

"Because Valarie is still on her destructive path," Mrs. Cassie explained. "Having our two most worrisome students together can't be good."

"We'll just have to see what happens," Mrs. Fletcher replied. "Who knows, maybe they'll actually be a good influence on each other. But are you a part of the bet Mr. Smith?"

"Who isn't?" Mr. Smith snorted. "I'm sure all of you have made some sort of bet about it."

Many of the teachers admitted it with a nod or a yes, making Mr. Smith say, "See? I knew it."

The room burst into laughter.

(Time Skip)

"Well I guess that crisis is over with," Mr. Smith joked as he took his place on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Cassie wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Valarie and Danny broke up," Mr. Smith informed. "That means you don't have to worry about the trouble those two being together could cause."

"I heard about that too," Mrs. Cygert nodded. "They had been getting along pretty well but then Valarie dumped Danny out of the blue."

"Oh poor Danny," Mrs. Fletcher replied. "He's probably heartbroken by this."

"He'll get over it," Mr. Rainer said dismissively, rolling his eyes. "Teenagers fall in and out of love constantly."

"He has a point," Mr. Smith agreed with a smirk. "And I'm sure Sam will be happy to help him get over everything."

"While this is interesting," Mr. Wolfe interrupted, snapping his book shut. "Haven't you also heard about the global ghost attack."

"I did hear about that," Mr. Lancer nodded. "It caused quite a panic to a lot of people."

"Do you think others will believe in ghosts now?" Mrs. Cygert wondered.

"I doubt it," Mr. Rainer snorted. "They'll probably just write it off as a hoax or a vast prank."

"Very true," Mrs. Cassie nodded, draining her mug. "I still have trouble believing in ghosts sometimes. If I didn't see them constantly, I'd be happier pretending they didn't exist."

Several teachers agreed with Mrs. Cassie's statement, Mr. Rainer being the loudest of course before a lull came in the conversation.

"So are you going to go through with your plan to make Dash and Danny work together Mrs. Tetslaff?" Mr. Smith asked, glancing over at the gym teacher.

"Yes," Mrs. Tetslaff confirmed, writing on her clipboard. "I plan to inform them in my next class with them. Fenton needs all the help he can get."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mrs. Fletcher asked a little worried.

"You're the one that wanted me to help cut down the bullying," Mrs. Tetslaff growled. "So don't start complaining now."

"I do want the bullying to stop," Mrs. Fletcher replied quickly, holding her hands up in defense. "I'm just worried Dash will take advantage of it to harm Danny even more."

"Don't worry," Mrs. Tetslaff replied dismissively. "I'll make sure Baxter understands what's at stake."

"Alright," Mrs. Fletcher sighed. "I just hope it turns out alright."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"My planned worked perfectly," Mrs. Tetslaff declared proudly, puffing out her chest slightly. "Baxter and Manson managed to whip Foley and Fenton into shape. They'll never be athletes, but it's better than nothing."

"I guess any improvement is good news," Mrs. Cassie replied casually, not really caring about Danny's physical accomplishments.

"Dash didn't take advantage of the situation and cause Danny intentional harm, did he?" Mrs. Cygert asked. Danny might cause a lot of problems and worry her friend Mrs. Fletcher a lot, but Mrs. Cygert could tell he was a good kid deep down. She didn't want Dash's bullying to make Danny's behavior worse.

"I actually have no idea," Mrs. Tetslaff replied with a shrug. "Baxter was more interested in telling me about his adventure with Phantom."

"Really?" Mrs. Fletcher asked, sitting up at attention and putting down her sketchbook. "What happened?"

"Apparently Baxter was training Fenton at his house when they were attacked by a ghost," Mrs. Tetslaff explained. "He and Fenton got separated as they tried to escape and then Phantom showed up. While they were fighting, Baxter and the ghosts apparently got hit by a shrink ray or something fired by Mr. Fenton."

"Wait their crazy inventions can affect humans too?" Mr. Rainer said in shock. "That is not good, especially considering Jack Fenton's terrible aim. If their lethal weapons can affect humans too…"

"I'm sure the Fenton's have some sort of safety precautions," Mrs. Cygert assured. "I know we've probably all been gooped at least by Mr. Fenton. And while it's a pain to clean up, it doesn't hurt anyone except ghosts supposedly."

"And I got hit once by a ray from Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer added. "It completely shredded my outfit. It was humiliating, but I wasn't harmed."

"Even Jack Fenton isn't dumb or crazy enough to make something lethal to humans," Mr. Smith agreed casually, calmly drinking from his mug.

"I guess so," Mr. Rainer conceded, turning back to his laptop. "But I'm going to make an even better effort of avoiding them."

"Back to the story, though," Mrs. Fletcher said. "What happened after they were all shrunk?"

"Well apparently the ghost still tried to attack them," Mrs. Tetslaff continued. "And Phantom made sure to protect him while they worked to unshrink themselves even though he was losing power. Eventually they returned to normal. But if Phantom was willing to protect one of my football players even when he was in trouble himself, well that makes him a hero in my book."

"Yes!" Mrs. Fletcher cheered, throwing her hands into the air. "That's one down! It won't be long before the rest of you realize he's a hero!"

"Unlikely," Mr. Rainer snorted. "But I guess you can keep dreaming if it makes you feel better."

"You'll see…" Mrs. Fletcher grinned. At that point, the staff room door opened and a strange woman walked in. She was a tall, well-shaped, blonde. She wore a light blue dress that matched her eyes and wore a ring over her gloves with a bright green gem.

"Hello there," Mr. Smith greeted, rising to his feet and straightening his tie. "I'm Mr. Smith. What can we help you with Ma'am?"

"I'm Dora Maddingly," the lady introduced. "I'm looking for Mr. Lancer. I was supposed to meet with him."

" _Wrinkle in Time_!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, smacking his head and looking at Dora apologetically. "I forgot that what was today. "I'm sorry for my negligence Mrs. Maddingly."

"It's no problem," Dora replied with a smile. "I understand life is busy for a man like you."

"So what are you here for Dora?" Mr. Smith asked, giving her a charming smile.

"I'm hosting a beauty pageant for all the girls attending this high school," Dora explained. "I'm sure the girls will love it."

"Of course they will," Mr. Rainer snorted. "Spoiled little princesses they are…"

"You don't think a beauty pageant will be too distracting," Mrs. Cassie asked, sipping from her mug. "The students already have all the ghost attacks to draw away from all their school work. I don't want any student's grades and performance to slip even further."

"I actually think it's a good idea," Mrs. Cygert argued, rubbing her nose. "It'll be a nice normal activity and I know a lot of the students will get behind it."

"A non-ghost related activity will be good for student's moral," Mr. Fulluka added without looking up from the papers he was grading.

"As long it doesn't interfere too much with my football practices, I don't care," Mrs. Tetslaff shrugged from where she was leaning against the wall.

"I think we should give it a shot," Mrs. Fletcher said, tapping her sketchbook. "Just makes sure whoever you have judge will be fair. A lot of students are either biased or easily swayed by others. I don't want any of the girls to have an unfair advantage because of that."

"Oh have no worries," Dora assured with a wave of her hands. "I'm sure I'll find the perfect boy for the job. I know everything will just go as planned."

"Let's go to my office and we could work out the details," Mr. Lancer said, opening the door for Dora.

"Sounds wonderful," Dora replied, walking to Mr. Lancer.

"Hey Dora," Mr. Smith said, causing Dora to pause in the doorway. "If you need anything I'd be happy to help."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dora smiled before she and Mr. Lancer walked out the door.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

"Well the students are defiantly excited about the pageant," Mrs. Cygert commented, helping go over the signup sheet.

"I'll say," Mr. Smith smirked, eyeing the stack of papers. "It looks like just about every girl in this school signed up for this thing."

"It seems so," Mrs. Cygert agreed tiredly, flipping the page. "Even Sam Manson signed up."

"What!" Came the collective gasp in shock as all the teachers stared wide-eyed at Mrs. Cygert.

"You mean _the_ Sam Manson?" Mrs. Cassie replied in disbelief. "Because she seems like the _last_ person in the world to sign up for something like this."

"It does go against everything she stands for," Mr. Wolfe agreed, tapping his book. "She hates the kind of stereotypes beauty pageants, this one, in particular, puts girls into."

"I don't understand it either," Mrs. Cygert said with a shrug. "I just know she filled out a form."

"I heard her confirm it to her friends when they found out about it," Mrs. Fletcher informed, not looking up from her sketchbooks. Dora had asked for her help and she was drafting ideas for the background sets for the pageant. "She said she was doing to make a statement about how pointless it all was."

"Now that sounds like Sam," Mr. Smith laughed with a wide smirk. "Poor Dora, she going to have her hands full with that one during their prep time."

"Speaking of which, why do they have to do the pageant on my football field?" Mrs. Tetslaff growled in frustration. "Couldn't they have found somewhere else?"

"It's the only place big enough for all the students and their parents when the time comes," Mr. Lancer replied. "And since we don't have any games coming up for a while, it should be fine."

"But I don't want my players to become lazy," Mrs. Tetslaff replied, crossing her arms. "I'm going to go have a talk with Dora."

"If you wish Mrs. Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer shook his head as the gym teacher stormed out. "Mrs. Tetslaff has no idea what she's getting into. Mrs. Madding is a very sweet woman, but she does have a bit of temper and is almost impossible to say no to."

"Is that how you got roped into being the minstrel for the pageant?" Mrs. Cassie teased, grinning widely as Mr. Lancer blushed slightly.

"It's to help with the whole experience for the students," Mr. Lancer replied, trying to keep his dignity. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get measured for my costume."

"I can't wait to see it," Mr. Smith laughed as Mr. Lancer left the teachers' lounge. "So what do you think of Danny being the judge?"

"Well he certainly seems to be enjoying it," Mrs. Cassie grimaced.

"Of course," Mr. Rainer snorted. "Having a bunch of pretty girls fawning over you and catering to your every wish is every teenage boy's dream."

"I can't believe some of the lengths the girls are going to try and sway him," Mrs. Fletcher said with a slight shake of her head. "It's both amazing and kind of frightening."

"At least Danny's not the type to take _too_ much advantage of the situation," Mrs. Cygert agreed. "He's a good kid after all."

"I'll personally be happy when this is all over," Mrs. Cassie said, draining her mug. "But until then I'll just have to deal with all this madness."

(Time Skip)

Mrs. Fletcher was in her classroom, sketching lightly on a large piece of paper. The last few days had been very busy for the art teacher, helping construct and paint the various set pieces for the beauty pageant. This afternoon the pageant had finally taken place and, while there had been a brief scare with Sam's temporary disappearance, everything had gone pretty smoothly and was now over. While the rest of the teachers were in the lounge to discuss the pageant and its outcome, Mrs. Fletcher wanted to take this time to relax and get to a painting she had wanted to work on for a while.

Finishing the sketch, a portrait of Danny Phantom, Mrs. Fletcher put her pencil down and grabbed her paintbrush. She had done several sketches of the ghost boy before, mostly at Paulina's request, but it was only recently that she had seen him up-close enough and clearly enough to feel confident to do a portrait. She wanted to hang it in her room when she finished, showing her support for his heroics and a silent thank you for saving her life, probably more than once. Dipping it in the black paint, she began filing in his jumpsuit. When she got more paint onto her brush, a few drops fell onto his hair.

"Shoot," Mrs. Fletcher exclaimed as she quickly put the paint brush down and attempted to blot off the paint before it dried. Unfortunately, it was too late and her attempts only worsened the damage. With a sigh, Mrs. Fletcher prepared to throw the paper away when she paused. Something about the ghost boy having black hair was very familiar. Curious and going on a whim, Mrs. Fletcher decided to fill in the rest of the hair.

Mrs. Fletcher mind became blank as she finished. Moving automatically with slightly trembling hands, Mrs. Fletcher filled in the normally toxic green eyes with baby blue and gave him a pale complexion. Finished, Mrs. Fletcher put her paintbrush away and stared blankly at the finished portrait. When her mind finally registered what she was seeing, Mrs. Fletcher let out a gasp and backed away. Smiling proudly and wearing the familiar jumpsuit was the splitting image of Danny Fenton.

How long she stood there in shock, Mrs. Fletcher wasn't sure, but a knock on the door startled her back into reality. Moving quickly, Mrs. Fletcher snatched the picture and folded it up, stuffing it into her pocket. She had no idea what to make of her discover and what she was going to do with the information, but she knew she couldn't let anyone else know. At least not yet…


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

"Another ghost attack at school this morning," Mr. Smith said casually, sipping his mug. "They happen so often that students aren't even fazed for long."

"Though it did interrupt the rallies some of the students were holding for the student council president position," Mrs. Cygert commented, rubbing her nose. "It's nice to see the students getting more involved in school."

"Like they actually care about the school," Mr. Rainer snorted, tapping on his computer. "They just care about the title and the supposed power it gives them."

"Not that there is any real power in the position," Mrs. Cassie shook her head in exasperation. "I don't really get why they put so much effort into getting elected for nothing. Especially the way Dash is threating the students to get their votes."

"Not that he really needs to," Mr. Smith shrugged. "Because let's face it, it's just another popularity contest. And as much as Tucker might think otherwise, he just isn't popular enough to win. I just wonder how far he's going to got to try and win."

"I'm just glad the rivalry didn't mess with the field trip," Mr. Lancer said, refilling his cup. "The whole trip went rather smoothly, although Ms. Manson did end up in a sarcophagus somehow. But the workers were able to get her out."

"I'm not surprised she would end up in a sarcophagus," Mr. Smith laughed.

"Let's just hope the debate goes just as smoothly," Mrs. Cygert agreed with a smile.

"No kidding," Mr. Lancer sighed, running his hand over his head. "Especially since I have to supervise it."

"Yeah good luck with that," Mr. Rainer said, letting out a laugh.

(Time Skip)

"So how did the debate go?" Mrs. Cygert asked, looking up from some of the homework she was grading.

"It was surprisingly short," Mr. Lancer replied with a slightly confused look. "Mr. Foley was just beginning his speech when he decided to drop out of the running, so Mr. Baxter won by default."

"That's strange," Mrs. Cassie commented, drinking from her mug. "I wonder why he did it so suddenly."

"I'm not sure," Mr. Lancer shrug. "But I now believe that Phantom is a hero."

"Why is that?" Mr. Smith asked, tapping his glass. "Did he save you at the debate or something?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Mr. Lancer admitted. "But I feel like he saved me and a lot of students recently. I just feel like I know he's trustworthy. I also have the strange desire to stay as far away from Egypt and the Sphinx as possible."

"That is not a valid reason…" Mr. Rainer grumbled, glaring briefly at Mr. Lancer. "In fact, it sounds like you should be even with less willing to trust him considering something happened to that you don't remember."

"Perhaps, but I'm still willing to give him the benefit of the doubt now and…"

"Mrs. Fletcher, are you alright?" Mr. Wolfe asked quietly, having walked over to where she was sitting and tuning out the conversation. She had been quiet for the past few days, not joining in the discussions for the past few days. While this wasn't completely unusual, especially when she was focusing on a new art project, but she hadn't even opened her sketchbook recently.

"Yeah," Mrs. Fletcher replied automatically, jumping slightly and her hand moving to cover her pocket. "I'm completely fine. Why would you think that something was wrong?"

"Because you don't look fine," Mr. Wolfe replied, looking at Mrs. Fletcher pointedly. "And Mr. Lancer just said he supported the ghost boy and yet you didn't immediately celebrate. What happened to you? Did the ghost boy do something?"

"No! Of course not! I just…" Mrs. Fletcher priested immediately, looking around to make sure the others were ignoring them. "Look… I can't talk about this here."

"Then let's go for a walk," Mr. Wolfe suggested, offering his hand. Mrs. Fletcher looked at it briefly, chewing on her lip, before sighing and accepting it. Mr. Wolfe helped her up and led her out of the lounge. They left the school and headed towards the park. There were very few people out right now and Mr. Wolfe hoped Mrs. Fletcher would feel comfortable enough to talk about what was bothering her.

"What's bothering you, Mrs. Fletcher," Mr. Wolfe asked kindly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I don't think I should tell you about this," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, absentmindedly fingering the paper hidden in her pocket. "I'm not sure if I should tell anyone or not. I found out… a secret about one of the students and I'm just not sure how to react to it…"

"Is it a bad secret?" Mr. Wolfe had his suspicion about which student but decided not to ask.

"No! In fact, I'm proud of the student, but I'm also really worried about them… They are doing great things, but getting hurt in the process. It would probably be wise to tell someone, but I'm also worried what this information would do in the wrong hands."

"Well… Have you talked to the student about it?"

"No… They have no idea that I know and I have no idea if I should confront them about it or not. I just don't know what to do…"

"Well if you don't want to tell anyone…" Mr. Wolfe said slowly, thinking over the little he was told and what she hadn't said. "And it seems like you don't want to stop the student… what can you do to help this student?"

"Help them… I can help them!" Mrs. Fletcher realizes, cheering up enormously. "I could help him! I can't do a whole lot, but I can defiantly make his life a little easier! Thank you, Mr. Wolfe!"

"M-my pleasure," Mr. Wolfe stuttered, blushing slightly when Mrs. Fletcher hugged him in gratitude. "I'm glad I could help."

"You did!" Mrs. Fletcher smiled as she released him. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Wolfe!"

"See you later, Mrs. Fletcher," Mr. Wolfe chuckled as Mrs. Fletcher ran off.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

It's been several days since Mrs. Fletcher had talked with Mr. Wolfe and with her new found determination, Mrs. Fletcher began all she could to help Danny and his friends from the background. She wouldn't punish him if he fell asleep in her class. She would steer people away or distract teachers and students when she would see Danny run to a place to transform. She would write him hall passes as often as she could and convinces as many teachers as she could to give him the lightest punishments. She redoubled her efforts to convince the teachers that both Danny and his Phantom form were good and they needed the staff's support. She wasn't having too much success among her fellow teachers, but she was happy with the little progress she was making. And she was determined to continue to help as much as she could.

* * *

"Guys... is it just me or is Mrs. Fletcher being unusually nice to me lately?" Danny wondered out loud as he gathered his stuff from his locker. "I mean she's always been nice but…"

"It's because you're her favorite," Tucker teased, leaning against the locker next to Danny's. "You somehow won her over dude."

"It seems more than that, though," Danny argued, slamming his locker door shut. "It almost seems like she might know something."

"I think you're just being paranoid," Sam shrugged from where she stood next to Tucker. "Mrs. Fletcher has a reputation of looking out for the nerds, outcasts, and underdogs. You just happen to be the biggest underdog in school."

"Gee, thanks, Sam," Danny rolled his eyes. "That makes me feel so much better."

"I'm just stating the facts," Sam smirked, crossing her arms.

"Either way," Tucker cut in, pushing off from the locker. "You should just be glad to have a teacher on your side. I mean, with all the trouble you get into around here, you need all the allies you can get."

"True. I guess I shou-" Danny was cut off by a strong hand grabbing onto his shoulder. Next thing he knew, Danny was being held up in the air against the lockers looking at Dash's angry face. "H-hey Dash… Would you mind letting me down? I need to get to class…"

"Not a chance Fen-turd," Dash replied. "Several teachers have been causing me problems and I'm going to take it out of your hide!"

Danny sighed and braced himself for the punch that was sure to come, knowing there was nothing he could do. At least, nothing he could do that wouldn't give away his secret identity. He could hear Tucker holding Sam back and he just hoped Dash would leave them alone once he finished with him.

"Dash Baxter!" A stern voice called, stopping Dash before he could land a punch. Danny opened his eyes and all the nearby students turned to watch as Mrs. Fletcher stalked toward Dash and Danny, her normally pleasant and friendly demeanor replaced by a creature that seemed lethal.

"H-hi Mrs. Fletcher," Dash greeted nervously, immediately letting go of Danny and letting him fall to the floor. "I was j-just uh…"

"I know perfectly well what you were doing," Mrs. Fletcher replied coldly, crossing her arms as she glared at Dash. "And if I ever catch you or hear you hurting Danny again, even Mrs. Tetslaff won't be able to get you out of detention."

"Yes Mrs. Fletcher," Dash replied submissively, but when he glanced at Danny as he walked away, Danny knew Dash wasn't going to leave him alone for long. The rest of the students went back to their regular business and Mrs. Fletcher beamed at the trio.

"I'm sorry that you still have to deal with that," Mrs. Fletcher said to Danny. "But I want to help you in any way I can. If you need me to do or talk about anything, and I mean _anything_ , don't be afraid to come to me. I'll do everything in my power to help you, no questions asked."

"Um… sure Mrs. Fletcher," Danny replied in confusion. Mrs. Fletcher just smiled and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Danny turned to his friends and said, "See what I mean! That's just weird. I swear she _knows_."

"You might be right," Sam agreed, eyeing where the teacher went "But how could she possibly know? She hasn't seen you change and you haven't given her any reason to think you're the ghost boy."

"Well there was that one time she almost caught me transforming in her supply closet," Danny commented, rubbing his neck. "I thought I had been lucky and she didn't see anything, but maybe she did…"

"You're overthinking this entire thing," Tucker replied, waving his hand dismissively. "If she had caught you back then, she would have said something by now or somehow let it slip that she knows. All the ghost hunting is messing with your head."

"And until we know for sure whether she knows or not you'll just have to keep an eye on her," Sam added. "Just be extra careful for the next few weeks and try to relax."

"Fine," Danny sighed. "We're still up for mini-golfing this weekend?"

"Of course dude," Tucker grinned. "I've made sure to put it in my PDA so I won't forget."

"Just make sure you aren't late Danny," Sam reminded. "You've been blowing us off a bit lately."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Danny replied. "Anyway, we better get to class. None of us can afford to be late after all."

Sam and Tucker agreed and the three of them made their way down the hall, their suspicions and worries about Mrs. Fletcher shoved to the side at least for now.

 **AN: For those that were wondering, I don't consider this an AU. Everything that happens in the show is as we know, this is just a deeper look at what's going on in the background.**


	35. Chapter 34

**AN; Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had no energry to write and we've caught up to everything I've prewritten.**

 **Chapter 34:**

"I can't _believe_ those _children_!" Mr. Lancer fumed, pacing back and forth in the teacher's lounge. "Not only do they ditch in the middle of their _punishment_ , but they have the nerve to call me _old man_! _Lord of the Flies_ have they lost all respect!"

"Who are you complaining about Mr. Lancer?" Mrs. Cassie asked, taking along gulp from her mug. "Who's the latest trouble maker now?"

"We kind of lost track as you ranted," Mr. Smith added with a smirk, taking a sip from his own mug. "So please remind us who has ruffled your feathers now?"

"Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley," Mr. Lancer replied, too upset to even care about Mr. Smith's teasing. "First they destroy the cafeteria and then while I'm having them clean up their mess, they go and ditch the rest of the school day with Daniel! And they called me old man!"

"Well, they aren't wrong," Mr. Rainer jibbed without even glancing up from his computer.

"But are you sure they destroyed the cafeteria?" Mr. Wolfe questioned, looking up from his book.

"They have caused problems before," Mrs. Cassie reasoned. "Like when they started that food fight near the start of the year, but they haven't really done anything that big since then. It seems a little extreme for them to do something like this after all this time."

"I had a student inform me they were to blame," Mr. Lancer replied, finally calming down somewhat.

"And was this student reliable?" Mrs. Cygert asked, pausing her grading.

"It wouldn't be fair to have punished them based on the word of someone untrustworthy," Mr. Fulluka added absentmindedly, pushing up his glasses. "This is why it is standard practice to take several views and witness testimonies into account when searching for the truth."

"It was… uh… Mr. Baxter," Mr. Lancer admitted sheepishly.

"And of course you can trust the word of an A-lister over anyone else," Mrs. Fletcher remarked sarcastically, waving her pencil around in emphasis. "Because they are _always_ right and wouldn't possibly tell lies to get out of trouble."

"I don't like your tone Fletcher," Mrs. Tetslaff growled.

"But you have to concede her point," Mrs. Cygert cut in before an argument could breakout. "The A-listers are used to getting their way, even with us trying to make sure everyone is treated fairly. Many wouldn't hesitate to use their influence to get out of trouble, even at the expense of another student."

"While that is a valid point, Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley offered no other explanation," Mr. Lancer defended himself.

"Why would they?" Mrs. Fletcher shot back. "You never take another students side over an A-lister, Dash in particular. Why would they think this time is any different? Especially since they're already considered trouble makers along with Danny."

"While I do agree that there is a strong possibility that Samantha and Tucker might have been innocent for the cafeteria's destruction," Mrs. Cassie jumped in. "You can't forget they did ditch the rest of school. For that, they should be punished."

"And they will," Mr. Lancer assured with determination. "I already called the Fenton's and they are positive the children will return there. I haven't gotten ahold of the other parents yet, but I'll be going over to the Fenton's meet them and decide a punishment. I'll try and reach the other parents again after that."

"That's good," Mrs. Cassie nodded. "They shouldn't get away with ditch school so blatantly."

"Oh, I'll make sure they won't."

(Line Break)

Mrs. Cygert was a naturally curious person, hence why she was a science teacher. She loved to explore and experiment as she learned how the world worked. Her curiosity also spread into her social life and gave her the desire to learn about the people around her. While she did respect privacy and would never pry, she loved hearing and sharing any piece of gossip that came her way. This is where her friendship with Mrs. Fletcher came in.

Not only did Mrs. Fletcher share Mrs. Cygert's love of experimentation and discovery, though through a very different medium, but she was also a great source of gossip as she was so close to many of the students. Mrs. Cygert and Mrs. Fletcher would talk almost every day, sometimes only brief pleasantries but often long conversations over things they've heard, learned, or recently tried. So Mrs. Cygert had noticed when Mrs. Fletcher had seemed to close off from everyone in what appeared to be deep thought. She was concerned but gave Mrs. Fletcher he space until she would be ready to open up.

After talking to Mr. Wolfe, Mrs. Fletcher seemed to return to her usual self, if a little more determined and pushy with her opinions. But Mrs. Cygert knew there was something deeper going on. Mrs. Fletcher was keeping something from her, which was strange because Mrs. Fletcher was a very open person and hardly kept anything secret. She kept even less from Mrs. Cygert. Mrs. Cygert tried to respect Mrs. Fletcher choice, but her curiosity could only be put off for so long.

This is what led Mrs. Cygert to pull Mrs. Fletcher aside to talk when all the teachers began heading home. At first, they talked like normal, discussing the latest gossip they heard and their personal opinions about the discussion they had with the teachers that afternoon. But soon Mrs. Cygert decided to get to the heart of the matter and voiced her concerns.

"So what happened to you recently?" Mrs. Cygert asked, watching Mrs. Fletcher carefully. "First you were withdrawn now you're more forceful than normal. Did you discover something that you haven't told me yet?"

"I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from you," Mrs. Fletcher admitted with a sigh. "At least not for long. Is there any way I could convince you there was nothing and just drop the subject?"

"Nope," grinned. "But I am your best friend and I won't push you if you really don't want me to. But you know you could tell me anything. I may not do it often, but I know how to keep a secret."

"I know," Mrs. Fletcher smiled. "But this isn't my secret to share. But this discovery proves I was right in a lot of my opinions and I want to convince everyone else I'm right too."

"You mean like Danny is actually doing something good when he runs off?" Mrs. Cygert clarified. "And how the ghost boy is a hero?"

"Yes," Mrs. Fletcher replied with conviction.

"And you know this for a fact?"

"With all my heart."

"Then I believe you."

"Really?" Mrs. Fletcher asked in happiness.

"Yes," Mrs. Cygert nodded. "I may not have all the facts now, but I trust your judgment on this. From now on, you have my full support."

"Oh thank you!" Mrs. Fletcher exclaimed, hugging Mrs. Cygert. "Thank you for believing me. And don't worry, someday you'll know everything and you'll be glad you trusted me."

"I look forward to that day then," Mrs. Cygert laughed as they separated. "In the meantime, I'll try and convince Mr. Fulluka to our side as well, at least where the ghost boy is concerned. I'm sure it won't take much. He was always more neutral and likes to wait for more facts. But with the increasing evidence in his favor, I'm sure Mr. Fulluka will support the ghost boy even if he never takes and active role in doing so."

"Trust me, you won't regret it."


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: IT'S ALIIVVEE!**

 **Chapter 35:**

It was after school, the teachers were talking in the teachers' lounge, and the conversation had once again turned to Danny Fenton and his trouble making ways.

"You know, I'm getting tired of just discussing Daniel's behavior," Mrs. Cassie spoke up, taking a long chug from her mug. "And the detentions and talking to parents isn't enough. There has to be something else we can do."

"I'm not sure what more we can do," Mr. Smith said with a slight shrug, taking a sip from his mug. "What more do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know!" Mrs. Cassie said in frustration, flinging her arm out. "We just need to something!"

"Well since punishment isn't working… why don't we try encouragement?" Mrs. Cygert suggested, rubbing her nose thoughtfully.

"What… encourage the bad behavior?" Mrs. Cassie asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow as Mr. Smith snorted slightly at her tone.

"Not that they need any encouragement for that," Mr. Rainer rolled his eyes, still working away on his laptop. "They do plenty of reckless things on their own."

"No I mean encourage good behavior instead of just punishing bad behavior," Mrs. Cygert explained patiently. "Give them some responsibility. Do something to remind them that school matters. Like what Mr. Lancer did that one time with his "sister" story."

"That's not a bad idea," Mrs. Fletcher smiled. "Danny and his friends could defiantly use some encouragement."

"Worth a shot I guess," Mr. Smith shrugged, sipping his mug.

"And there have been plenty of studies that show positive rewards improve and changes behavior far more often and effectively than negative consequences," Mr. Fulluka added, pushing up his glasses.

"What responsibility could we possibly give him that would help?" Mrs. Cassie asked skeptically.

"Well…" Mr. Lancer began slowly, drawing the attention of the others. "There is an exchange student coming to the school soon. Maybe I could have Mr. Fenton and the others show him around to encourage them to be a good example."

"I like that idea," Mrs. Cassie nodded.

"If he doesn't end up as corrupted as the other brats," Mr. Rainer scoffed.

"I'm more curious about the fact that we have an exchange student coming," Mr. Smith cut it, tapping his mug. "Why would anyone be coming this late in the year?"

"Principal Ishiyama is hoping to show the school is still normal and functional," Mr. Lancer sighed and shrugged.

"Never going to happen," Mr. Rainer barked out a laugh and several others laughed as well.

"Yes… well… It's just what I was told," Mr. Lancer flustered slightly.

"So who's the exchange student?" Mrs. Cassie asked.

"Elliot… or was it Gregor..?" Mr. Lancer began, running his hand over his head. "I don't really remember exactly, but I'm sure he'll tell me when he gets here."

"I just hope this doesn't turn out horrible like everything else you've tried with those brats," Mr. Rainer scoffed. "I don't even know why you're still trying."

"Don't be like Mr. Rainer," Mrs. Fletcher scolded lightly, waving her pencil at him. "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine.

(Time Skip)

"So Gregor seems to be settling in well," Mr. Lancer reported with a grin. "Your suggestion seems to be working well so far. Manson, Foley, and Fenton have for the most part stayed out of trouble as they've shown Gregor around."

"I've noticed that Sam and Gregor have gotten particularly close," Mrs. Fletcher added, looking up from her sketchbook. "I think she's developing a crush on him."

"They do seem like they go well together," Mrs. Cassie agreed with a slight smile as she took a sip from her mug.

"Sam and Gregor huh," Mr. Smith said thoughtfully, tapping his mug. "What do you think this will mean for the bet"

"With the way high school romances go they'll probably be broken up before you know it," Mr. Rainer replied dismissively, typing on his computer.

"I actually agree," Mrs. Fletcher nodded, causing several teachers to look at her in surprise and Mr. Rainer to pause is work briefly. "There's something about Gregor that seems fake to me and it won't be long before Sam or one of the boy's figures that out. Plus, it seems like Danny's jealous of Gregor and Sam's closeness."

"Really? Maybe now he'll…" Mr. Smith began only to be cut off by a loud shout.

"None of this makes any SENSE!"

All the teachers turned to Mrs. Cygert, the source of the shout, in shock. She was bent over the table she usually sat at with papers spread all across it. Her clothes were tumbled and she ran a hand through her hair, causing it to look even more messed up than it already was. She was muttering under her breath as she picked up different papers o glance over. Mr. Fulluka also looked over the papers with a concerned scowl, constantly cleaning his glasses and adjusting them as if he was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"Um… are you alright Mrs. Cygert?" Mrs. Fletcher asked in concern, getting up to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No," Mrs. Cygert replied, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes with one of her hands. "After I agreed to believe and support your opinions on Phantom, I decided to look into the stud…"

"Wait, you bought in Fletcher's fangirling attitude," Mr. Rainer scoffed. "I thought you were better than just taking someone's word just because they're a friend."

"Now's not the time Rainer," Mr. Lancer replied firmly.

"Mrs. Fletcher is a great judge of character and I trust her opinion," Mrs. Cygert replied absentmindedly, uncaring of Mr. Rainer's rude outburst. "But I also decided to look further into the research done on ghosts and what I found is appalling."

"So what did you find?" Mrs. Cassie asked.

"That the only real research done on ghosts is how to kill them!" Mrs. Cygert cried, throwing her hands up into the air in frustration. "There is nothing on their behavior, their intelligence, or anything."

"Wait, nothing," Mr. Smith said in shock, sitting up straighter. "But with all the ghosts running around, no one has taken the time to learn about how they behave at all? Not one example?"

"All papers analyzing ghost behavior is based on myths, legends, and a few clips from the fights," Mr. Fulluka confirmed. "Ghosts are considered mindless killing machines by ghost researchers as a result. Most of these supposed ghost researchers have a capture and kill on sight policy as a result. It shouldn't be a surprise they're all called ghost _hunters_."

"But the average citizens around here could tell you they aren't mindless," Mr. Smith said. "If all the supposed experts have that kind of policy, it's no surprise ghosts are so aggressive towards humans. Even dangerous animals are given more respect and rights than that."

"And it only gets worse," Mrs. Cygert continued, picking up an official document. "The GIW, you know the government ghost group, have pushed and an anti-ecto act. Basically, they've declared war on ghosts and are allowed to take any means necessary to destroy a ghostly threat."

"A couple agents questioned me earlier," Mr. Lancer admitted. "I didn't want to tell them anything, but I gave in to their demands."

"What were they asking about?" Mrs. Cassie asked.

"The students, particularly the freshman," Mr. Lancer answered. "They seemed to think that one of them has a connection to the ghost boy."

"Well I hope they don't find anything," Mrs. Cygert said, slightly worried. "With the policy's they have, I'm afraid for the students."

"I…um… I need to go," Mrs. Fletcher said hastily before dashing out of the room. The others looked briefly at the doors as they swung close, before glancing at each other and shrugging.

"The point I'm getting to is that we can't trust the expert's opinions," Mrs. Cygert concluded. "We need to form our own opinions on ghosts."

"You've certainly given us a lot to think about," Mr. Lancer nodded. "I just hope things don't get worse."

(Time Skip)

"I can't believe they _fired_ missiles on _civilians!_ " Mrs. Cygert shouted, waving her hands in the air. "That is the most _unprofessional_ and _irresponsible_ thing I ever heard of!"

"I barely got there in time to help people get out," Mrs. Fletcher added, after telling the others what happened. "Apparently they thought Gregor was the ghost boy. He's fine if a little traumatized. He's on his way home now."

"After that experience, I don't blame him," Mr. Lancer sighed. "I've already started the paperwork."

"The GIW are out of hand," Mrs. Tetslaff growled, punching her fist into her palm. "If they ever come around her again, I'm going to show them just how I feel about them."

"I think it's best if we avoid them as much as possible and refuse to give them any more information on the students," Mr. Lancer decided with the teachers nodding in agreement. "They're just too dangerous."

"I'm going to do more research on them during summer break," Mrs. Cygert said, sitting down. "Hopefully I could find some dirt on them, maybe not enough to shut them down, but to at least leave us alone."

"I'm so glad the school year's almost over," Mrs. Cassie said, draining her mug. "This seems like this year went on forever."

"I can't believe we've got a concert scheduled for the last day," Mr. Rainier muttered. "The school board is spoiling those brats."

"At least it's all taken care of," Mr. Lancer shrugged. "I can't wait for a relaxing vacation."


	37. Chapter 36

**AN: Consider this extra chapter an apology for taking so long to update.**

 **Chapter 36:**

It was finally the last day of school and both students and teachers alike were eagerly watching the clock, waiting for their vacation to start. When the bell rang finally rang, cheers echoed throughout the hallways as everyone gathered their things and made their way out the building. It had been only a half day as the school was holding a concert for the students. The teachers walked the hallways one last time, helping any students that needed it and herding the stragglers toward the football field.

Soon, the school was empty and the last few students, Sam, Tucker, and Danny, took their seats on the bleachers. Various teachers kept a lookout for any trouble makers, for it was uncommon for someone to pull the last minute prank to try and go out with a bang. But for all their watchfulness, nothing could have prepared them for the menacing figure, Freakshow, to appear on stage or his ghost assistant.

The surprise of Freakshow's sudden arrival delayed the teacher's from taking action and they were easily held captive with the rest of the student body. They could do little more than offer assurances to those near them as they helplessly watched the battle take place before them and worry about the two students that were caught up in it.

A shockwave originated from the fighters when they were in the air and everyone's restraints disappeared. But they didn't notice as several bodies had crashed into the stage at the same time. It was the human battlers and they all seemed relatively unharmed. Freakshow then left with his ghost assistant, rather dramatically, and everyone breathed as sigh of relief. Then another crash shook the stage, the dust clearing to show the ghost boy slowly rising to his feet. A ring of light appeared around his waist, separated, and moved over his body to reveal Danny Fenton. The field was silent so everyone heard Danny's desperate plea of "Nobody saw that right?"

The teachers were stunned and couldn't help but join the students as they made their way closer. Danny's friends immediately came to his defense to keep everyone back, but when the GIW showed up, any students on the stage quickly got off. When Danny and his friends made their escape into the crowd of students, the teachers finally came to their senses. They began evacuating the students, while a certain art teacher tried searching the crowd for the runaway trio.

Mrs. Fletcher instructed each she came across to go home as she continued to make her way through the field. Those government agents were threading Danny and she had to make sure he was safe. She had just noticed Paulina and Dash with what she guessed was the trio in disguise when she came across a pair of government agents. They were about to turn and spot the trio, so Mrs. Fletcher acted quickly and pretended to trip, distracting the agents.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Fletcher apologized to the one she had bumped onto. "I didn't see you there. I'll just be on my way now…"

"Not so fast," the other agent replied, grabbing Mrs. Fletcher's arm. "You are coming with us."

"What! Why?" Mrs. Fletcher immediately protested, trying to pry her arm free but with no success.

"You and your associates are familiar with the ghost boy menace," the first agent responded. "You need to answer our questions so we will be able to capture him."

"Never!" Mrs. Fletcher snarled, trying to fight back. "You have no right!"

"And you don't have a choice," the agent said coldly and grabbing her other arm. They began to drag her away and Mrs. Fletcher could only hope that Danny would be alright.

(Time Skip)

It had been over two days since Danny was first revealed to be the ghost boy and the teachers were still in school. The GIW had questioned them for any information they had on Danny and refused to let them go home. and Mr. Rainer was given the opportunity to leave, as they didn't really know Danny personally. Mr. Rainer eagerly made his escape while Mr. Wolfe opted to stay to support his fellow teachers.

Mr. Smith was lying on the couch, sleeping with his jacket and tie on the ground next to him. Mrs. Cassie was on the other couch, attempting to take a nap as well, but unable to relax enough to do so. Mrs. Cygert and Mr. Fulluka were huddled at their table, looking up the anti-ecto act in order to try and find a way out of their situation and help Danny. Mr. Lancer was pacing, murmuring incoherently under his breath. Mr. Wolfe sat in his chair with his book open in his hand, but not registering the words he was stared at. Mrs. Tetslaff was in a separate room. She had put up a huge fight and it took several agents to subdue her, getting put in isolation as a result. They could occasionally hear her shout and bang on the door in an attempt to escape. They hadn't seen Mrs. Fletcher since they were first taken.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet," Mr. Smith spoke up, keeping his eyes closed. Mr. Lancer ignored him and kept pacing.

"How could we have missed this?" Mr. Lancer questioned quietly. "How could we not have noticed everything?"

"We did notice," Mrs. Cassie replied, sitting up. "We just came to the wrong conclusions."

"Well, who in their right mind guesses a student showing signs of a trouble maker is actually a secret superhero," Mr. Smith countered, sitting up as well and stretching. "I mean really, it's not something you'd ever expect to happen in real life."

"Not to mention being half human and half ghost should be scientifically impossible," Mr. Fulluka added, looking over and adjusting his glasses.

"I just wish they would just let us go," Mr. Lancer said in exasperation, flinging his arms into the air. "It's obvious we don't know anything and had no idea Daniel was a ghost!"

"Mrs. Fletcher knew," Mr. Wolfe and Mrs. Cygert said quietly at the same time. The looked at each other in surprise.

"How do you know?" Mr. Smith asked curiously.

"I noticed she was upset a few weeks ago," Mr. Wolfe explained, closing his book. "When I talked to her about it, she said she discovered a big secret."

"I confronted her not too long after that," Mrs. Cygert continued. "She didn't tell me anything specificity, but she was adamant that Danny, both of them, were good and I wouldn't regret supporting them or him I guess."

"I'm not surprised," Mrs. Cassie shrugged. "And it explains why she's still in questioning."

"I don't she'll say anything. She's too loyal and too stubborn," Mr. Smith declared with the others nodding in agreement, a few with small smiles. The sound of a commotion in the hall drew their attention.

"She's trying to escape! Grab her!" A male voice shouted.

"Got her! OW!" Another voice shouted. "She bit me! THIS STUPID # &% BIT ME!"

"And I do it ag-!"

 _SMACK_

The teachers flinched as Mrs. Fletcher's shout was cut off by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. All the teachers rose to their feet and gathered to get her in concern little ways from the doors. The doors were then flung open and Mrs. Fletcher was shoved roughly into the room. She lost her footing and fell onto the floor in front of the teacher's. Mrs. Cassie and Mrs. Cygert immediately crouched down to check on her while Mr. Wolfe and Mr. Smith stood protectively in front of her.

"It would be much easier if you just cooperated," one of the agents said coldly, glaring at Mrs. Fletcher who just glared. "We're trying to save the world after all."

"For some reason, I have my doubts," Mrs. Fletcher replied sarcastically.

"We'll be back later and you better answer our questions," the other agent replied. The two of them turned and left the room, the doors closing loudly behind them. The teachers stood frozen for a moment before letting out a collective sigh of relief and relaxing slightly when it was obvious they were alone for now.

"Are you alright Mrs. Fletcher?" Mr. Wolfe asked softly, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah," Mrs. Fletcher replied tiredly, a red mark becoming visible on her cheek. "I'm a little roughed up but I'll be alright."

"Come rest," Mrs. Cygert ordered, leading her over to a couch. Mrs. Cassie brought over a glass of water which Mrs. Fletcher took gratefully.

"What happened to you?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Mostly I was tied to a chair and questioned on Danny," Mrs. Fletcher replied as Mr. Wolfe dropped his jacket over her shoulders. "His behavior, personality, and possible locations. I didn't say anything of course, but you can guess they weren't too happy about that."

"Those monsters won't get away with this," Mrs. Cygert vowed. "When we get out of here I'm going to take them down."

"I'm just glad they haven't caught Danny yet," Mrs. Fletcher replied. "But I don't know how much longer he can evade these monsters though."

An uneasy silence fell upon the group, dreading what would happen to Danny when he'd get caught. A cry of alarm brought them out of their stupor and they looked just in time to see a bright light pass over them.

 **AN: And that's it for season two. Sorry, it took so long to get here, I got hooked on Gravity Falls. Anyway, I'l try and stick to my regular updating schedule again. And who knows, there might be a Gravity Falls story in the future. Maybe...if I get around to it. So many story ideas so little time.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

It was the end of summer vacation. Kids and teenagers if all ages were enjoying their last few minutes of freedom before facing the new school year in the morning. Unfortunately for the tears of Casper High, their vacation was already considered at an end as they were spending the day setting up their classrooms and preparing to greet their students in the morning. Currently the teachers were gathered in the teachers lounge, relaxing and chatting pleasantly before the stress of their job could truly affect them.

"It's hard to believe summer's over already," Me. Lancer mused while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "It went by so fast."

"Too fast," grumbled Mr. Rainer, absentmindedly playing a game on his phone. "I'm not ready to have to deal with all the brats yet."

"You are never ready for them," Mrs. Fletcher rolled her eyes as she drew in her sketchbook. "But it's only the first day tomorrow. The kids won't cause any trouble until they've been here at least a week."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that considering some of their track records," Mrs. Cassie replied, sipping from her mug."

"How much do you want to bet that Danny's going to be late for at least two of his classes?" Mr. Smith smirked, tapping his cup.

"More like all of them," Mr. Rainer snorted.

"Oh give him some credit," Mrs. Fletcher scolded teasingly, waving her pencil at Mr. Smith. "It's a new school year, he might have a better handle on his schedule this time."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Mrs. Cassie replied.

"Personally I'd just be happy if there aren't any ghost attacks on the first day," Mr. Lancer shrugged and several teachers nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of ghosts, how has you research on the GIW been going?" Mrs. Fletcher asked Mrs. Cygert, looking over at where she and Mr. Fulluka had papers on their table.

"Pretty well," Mrs. Cygert replied, still looking at the papers. "I've been gathering a lot of evidence and I'm hoping to get the support of Vlad Master in shutting them down since they've recently destroyed his mansion."

"I've heard about that," Mrs. Cassie said, tapping her chin in thought. "I think there was a report on the news last night about it."

"Right before his "unveiling", " Mr. Smith snorted, grinning widely. "It was a whole lot more then I wanted to see but it was hilarious."

"That's what a rich snob gets for coming to this ghost crazy town," Mr. Rainer laughed.

"I wonder why he came here in the first place," Mr. Lancer thought out loud. "I don't believe someone like Mr. Master would have many reasons to be in a town like this."

"Maybe he has an interest in the supernatural," Mr. Wolfe suggested with a shrug, still focused on his book.

"I doubt that's the reason," Mrs. Cassie replied with a role of her eyes.

"You never know, rich people can be into some really crazy things," Mr. Rainer countered before he stood up. "Well I think I've had enough social interaction for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mr. Rainer then left the room and the others began following his example. Gathering their stuff the teachers said their goodbyes and made their weary home, determined to get a good nights sleep before the new school year began.

(Time Skip)

"Hey I was right!" Mr. Rainer declared swinging his arm out in triumph. "Danny did get into trouble on the first day."

"Well, it wasn't really his fault so I don't blame him," Mrs. Cassie replied sipping from her mug. "He was actually the victim this time."

"Because of some ghost pulling a prank," Mr. Lancer sighed, running a hand over his head. "And I was hoping for a ghost free day."

"The only way that's going to happen is if you leave this city permantly," Mr. Rainer scoffed, typing on his computer. "Otherwise you'll never escape this madness."

"Speaking of madness, it's so weird how there's no one new running for mayor," Mrs. Fletcher commented. "I mean I hardly pay attention to politics, but this has got to be a first."

"It's actually not that surprising," Mr. Smith shrugged. "Whoever is mayor has to deal with all the problems having ghost attacks causes. No one in their right mind would want to deal with it."

(Time Skip)

"Did you hear that Vlad Masters is running for Mayor?" Mrs. Fletcher asked in surprise.

"More like who hasn't heard," Mrs. Cassie replied. "I'm pretty sure that's all that anyone's talking about."

"Well it is very unusual and unexpected," Mr. Lancer replied with a shrug. "Especially for someone of his status."

"Which is why I can't figure out his motives," Mr. Smith said, tapping his mug in thought. "As far as I can tell he doesn't have anything to truly gain from becoming mayor here. If he was really interested in a political career, he would probably gone a lot higher."

"The whole thing is suspisous in my opinion," Mr. Rainer declared. " and there's no way I'm voting for him. And from what I've seen online, the majority of people agree with me."

"I'm not surprised," Mrs. Cygert commented. "Especially since he's so late in joining the race. At the very least though, maybe I can use his interest to have him help me shut down the GIW."

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens," Mr. Lancer said.

(Time Skip)

"How in the world did he win by such a large margin!" Mr. Rainer exclaimed as he examined the results on his computer. I know I didn't vote for him. Did you guys?"

"No, …" Mrs. Cassie began before trailing off in thought, a frown forming on her face. "I actually can't remember. It's all a blur."

"It's the same for me," Mr. Smith added, scowling in confusion as several of the other teachers reported the same thing.

"Well there's not much we can do about it now unfortunatiantly," Mr. Rainer sighed. "At least he's taking a firm stance against ghosts."

"But by causing a lot of changes to things around here," Mr. Lancer groaned. "The amount of paperwork we've been getting is reddicullous."

"Hopefully things won't be too bad," Mrs. Fletcher said.

(Time Skip)

"This is too much!" Mrs. Fletcher exclaimed, pacing around the room. "All these new rules are stiflingly my students creative spirits."

"And how dare he cut down my budget," Mr. Rainer fumed, typing aggressively, "That man has no respect for technology."

"Tucker would defiantly agree with you," Mr. Smith smirked. "Lancer was barely able to get him to go home."

"I'm all for keeping students in line, but this is a bit much," Mrs. Cassie admitted, stirring her mug.

"It's like he's specifically targeting Danny and his friends with these laws!" Mrs. Fletcher declared. "We must put a stop to it."

"I wouldn't go that far," Mr. Rainer muttered.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do," Mr. Lancer sighed, running a hand over his head. "The school board fully supports Mayor Masters' descisions. We have no choice but to enforce them."

"Fine, but we have to speak out against his smear a pain against the ghost boy," Mrs. Fletcher continued. "Most of us have agreed that he's a hero or at least to give him a chance to prove himself, but now the town's turning against him once more."

"And it gets worse," Mrs. Cygert grimaced, rubbing her nose. "When I went to talk to him about shutting down the GIW, I learned he's now a major funder for them. They're almost like his personal army now."

"Ugh,.. Can things get any worse?" Mrs. Fletcher questioned as she collapsed onto her chair.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fletcher," Mr. Wolfe assured. "I'm sure things will work out soon."

(Time Skip)

"Well that was dramatic," Mr. Rainer commented after rewatching the news clip of the ghost attack outside the Nasty Burger. "But I'm glad it got those stupid laws revoked."

"I just hope Danny's alright," Mrs. Cassie replied, refilling her cup. "Getting blasted like that can't be good."

"Danny's tougher than he looks," Mrs. Fletcher assured with a smile before grimacing. "I'm more consred by that other ghost that was there."

"It did seem to be acting strange compared to other ghosts behavior," Mrs. Cygert agreed, tapping her fingers on the table in thought. "But this is the first time we've seen that ghost, so it's hard to say what's normal for it."

"Maybe the whole thing was staged," Mr. Smith suggested, only half serious.

"Now you're just getting into consperiouses," Mrs. Cassie scoffed.

"Well whatever it's going on at least things will be back to normal around her," Mr. Lancer shrugged.

"As normal as it can be in this crazy town," Mr. Rainer replied. "And it probably won't be long before something else goes wrong."

"Then well deal with it as it comes."

 **AN: In case you're wondering, Mrs. Fletcher still knows Danny's secret. Danny had only reset the world to how it had been before Freakshow's attack. Since he didn't know Mrs. Fletcher knew before the big reveal, he didn't erase it.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

"Things have been rather quiet lately since the whole Mayor issue," Mr. Smith commented after the everyday topics had been covered, relaxing completely on the couch. "No big ghost attacks and even the students have been behaving better than usual."

"It's been really nice actually," Mrs. Cassie agreed, sipping casually from her mug. "If only it could be like this all the time."

"But then you'd be bored have nothing to gossip about," Mr. Smith smirked, causing Mrs. Cassie to roll her eyes at the comment.

"I'm sure something's going to happen soon," Mr. Rainer grumbled as he played on his phone. "I would bet on it."

"Way to be positive," Mrs. Fletcher replied as she sketched before erasing a mistake. "You are always so optimistic."

"I just call it as I see it," Mr. Rainer shrugged, not looking up. "Whenever there's a quiet week it just means something major is coming. You'll see."

"Well whatever's coming better not ruin my weekend," Mrs. Cygert declared as began packing up her stuff. "I'm planning to completely relax and I don't want to have to worry about anything."

"Taking a break from all trying to take down the GIW?" Mr. Lancer asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah," Mrs. Cygert confirmed with a sigh as she shouldered her bag. "I'll just haven't been making any progress lately. I'm hoping that taking to take this break will clear my head so I can approach the situation with fresh eyes."

"Well have fun Mrs. Cygert," Mrs. Fletcher smiled and waved, putting her sketchbook down. "You deserve it."

"Thanks and I'll do my best. See you Monday," Mrs. Cygert said as she walked out the door, waving goodbye.

"I better get going too," Mr. Lancer sighed, getting up. "I have a lot of paperwork to get done before I can finally relax."

The rest of the teachers followed Mr. Lancer's example and began heading home, waving farewell to each other as they went their separate ways. As Mrs. Fletcher walked down the sidewalk away from the school, she heard someone call out to her.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to see Mr. Wolfe come up to her.

"I -uh- was wondering if you would like to go to a café tomorrow," Mr. Wolfe said nervously, fighting slightly as he talked. "With me that is… if that's alright?"

"Sure," Mrs. Fletcher replied, surprised at the invite but smiled softly. "When do you like to meet?"

"Would 7 am be alright?" Mr. Wolfe asked, more confident now that Mrs. Fletcher said yes. "I have something I want to show you."

"Sounds great," Mrs. Fletcher nodded before she continued her way home. "I'll see you then."

"See you then." Mr. Wolfe smiled, looked after Mrs. Fletcher for a moment before turning back to go home himself.

(Time Skip)

The new day came around and it was beautiful. The sun was shining and the weather was perfect. Mrs. Fletcher and Mr. Wolfe meet up at the local café and were chatting pleasantly and laughing together.

"This has been a lot of fun Mr. Wolfe," Mrs. Fletcher began with a smile.

"Please, call me Mason," Mr. Wolfe replied, also smiling.

"Only if you call me Anna," Mrs. Fletcher countered.

"Deal."

"Anyway, Mason, you said you had something you wanted to show me?" Mrs. Fletcher asked.

"Yes," Mr. Wolfe nodded, setting down his drink and dining through his bag. "Over summer break, I decided to look closer into myths about ghosts to try and see if I could discover any truths that people have overlooked. Most of what I found was your typical ghost stories: spirits out for vengeance, pale shadows of their former selves, and the very rare account of guardian spirits. But when I expanded my search beyond stories that were specifically ghosts, I was shocked by what I discovered."

Mr. Wolfe pulled out several printed pictures of ancient artwork. The first was a Roman mosaic showing a hero protecting two figures from lions and fighting off a blue fire demon. The second a Japanese painting showing the same hero and demon, this time engaging in a sword fight.

"Is that..?" Mrs. Fletcher began in shock, staring at the pictures.

"The ghost boy," Mr. Wolfe finished. Mrs. Fletcher could only nod. There was no denying it once you knew who it was. The bright green eyes, black clothing and the familiar symbol displayed on his chest.

"But that's impossible!" Mrs. Fletcher replied, unable to wrap her head around it.

"Why's that? We already established that no one really knows much about Ghosts so who's to say that the ghost boy couldn't have lived this long," Mr. Wolfe said.

"But that's… unless I was wrong…" Mrs. Fletcher murmured to herself, brows furrowed in thought as she tried to figure this out. "No that wouldn't make sense… I know I'm right. I must be missing something…"

"Are you alright Anna?" Mr. Wolfe asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. I just… have a lot on my mind." Mrs. Fletcher confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mr. Wolfe questioned softly.

"I… I shouldn't." Mr. Fletcher murmured with a shake of her head

"Hey, hey," Mr. Wolfe comforted, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "It's alright. You can trust me."

"I know, but it's not my secret," Mrs. Fletcher sighed. "But I really need to be able to talk to someone."

"Yes…" Mr. Wolfe prompted.

"It'd about the ghost boy. He's actually-" Mrs. Fletcher began but was cut off by a wave of energy passing over them. Mrs. Fletcher wasn't affected, but Mr. Wolfe stiffened for a moment, his eyes glowing, before disappearing. Mrs. Fletcher sat in shock, blinking several times as if she expected Mr. Wolfe to just appear again, but nothing happened.

"Mason?" Mrs. Fletcher called, but there was no answer.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

"Mason!" called again, fear creeping into her voice. She tried to take deeep breaths to keep herself calm, but she was having little success "Mason!"

With no response once again, Mrs. Fletcher rose to her feet and began looking around frantically. It had to be a ghost behind Mr. Wolfe's sudden disappearance, there was no other possible explanation. From what she could see and hear from those around her, it appeared that every male had disappeared the same time as Mr. Wolfe. Not matter what age either if the hysterical mother down the street was anything to go by. Filled with determination, Mrs. Fletcher set of down the street, determined to find the Ghost responsible for this mess.

Suddenly, an unearthly melody flowed through the street and brought a calming aura with it. The panicked citizens settled down and even began to smile pleasantly at each other. Mrs. Fletcher knew, deep down, that this was a ghost influenced get her and she tried to fight it. But the melody quickly washed away her worries and will to fight, assuring her and the others that what was happening was a good thing. The music then began to draw them to it's source and the women began making their way toward it.

Mrs. Fletcher and the others soon arrived at the park where the source of the music that called them could be found in three ghosts. The first was Mrs. Fletcher briefly recognized as Ember from when she had briefly been a world wide star. The other ghost, a teenage looking one in a leather jacket and mini skirt, Mrs. Fletcher didn't last ghost was Penelope Spectra and upon seeing her, Mrs. Fletcher briefly jolted out of her daze before the melody once again calmed her and told everything was alright.

"Hello women of of Amity Park!" Ember greeted, projecting her voice so all could hear her clearly. "We've taken over this town and we're here to have fun. Who's ready to party!"

Everyone gave a loud cheered and Ember smiled in pleasure before continuing, "that's what I like to hear. Alright everyone, me and my friends have several different options planned for you to chose from and enjoy. Spectra here will be teaching and demonstrating several homemaking skills such as cooking and things like that. Those of you who aren't into girly things like that can go with Kitty. She'll be running a training camp that proves just how women can be. And for those of you that just want to rock out can hang out with me!"

Another cheer went up and it took a few minutes for everything to settle down again.

"You'll have a half an hour to decide where you want to go while we set everything up. Be sure to spread the word and have fun. This is our town now!" A final cheer went up as Ember finished her declaration. She and the other ghosts went their separate ways, leaving the crowd to disperse and talk among themselves.

"Anna! Anna! Over here," a familiar voice called through the crowd. Mrs. Fletcher turned to see Mrs. Cygert waving with Mrs. Cassie next to her.

"Hi Amelia," Mrs. Fletcher greeted in return, smiling as she walked over. "Hi Laura. Are you guys excited for this?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Cygert nodded. "This seems just the kind of relaxing weekend I needed. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to go with Ember," Mrs. Fletcher replied. "A concert sounds like a lot of fun. What about you?"

"I was actually thinking of going with Spectra," Mrs. Cygert said, rubbing her nose.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Fletcher couldn't explain at the moment what prompted the question, but a part of her was fearful of Spectra for some reason. She tried to think of a reason, but it escaped her grasp.

"Yeah," Mrs. Cygert nodded. "I'm not the best cook and I could really use some pointers."

"Well I wish you luck then. What about you Laura?" Mrs. Fletcher asked, turning to Mrs. Cassie.

"I was actually thinking of going to the concert as well." Mrs. Cassie replied. "None of the options were that appealing to me but the concert seemed it would be the most enjoyable to me."

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun," Mrs. Fletcher assured.

"I better get going if I want to get a good seat," Mrs. Cygert concluded. "See you guys later."

"See you later Amelia," Mrs. Fletcher and Mrs. Cassie waved as she walked off.

"We better get going too," Mrs. Cassie said and Mrs. Fletcher agreed. The two of them went further into the park to find a good place to watch the concert.

(Time Skip)

Mrs. Cassie and Mrs. Fletcher were cheering along with the crowd. Ember had preformed several songs and was still going strong. Just as the song was concluding, one of the backup singers was way off key and ruined the song. Mrs. Fletcher and Mrs. Cygert booed with the crowd as several of the members threw trash at the backup singer. She was covered in it and was eventually forced to flee the stage.

"Was that Jazz Fenton?" Mrs. Fletcher in surprise, regonizing the girl as she fled the park.

"I believe it was," Mrs. Cassie confirmed in surprise. "I guess even she couldn't excel in everything."

"I hope she'll be alright," in sympathy. "It was a kind of harsh reaction."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Mrs. Cassie assured. "She just wasn't cut out for a music career."

Mrs. Fletcher could only nod as the next song began to play and they were once again swept up in the excitement.

(Time Skip)

It was early evening and nearly everyone was gathered in the park for a grand concert, Mrs. Cygert, Mrs. Fletcher, and Mrs. Cassie had reunited and were enjoying the music. They had briefly spotted. Mrs. Testlaff in the crowd, but she had walked off before they could call out to her.

Spectra and Kitty were on stage with Ember, encouraging the crowd to join their fun. Everything was going well until a male looking figure climbed onto the stage. He seemed vaguely familiar to the three teachers before the annoyance of having a male nearby pushed the thought from their minds. They couldn't hear all that was happening, but it was obvious the ghosts were annoyed by the intrusion. They and a short discussion with each other before a wave of energy swept through the city once more.

To the surprise of everyone, the males began to reappear and a battle soon began against the ghosts. With Ember distracted, her spell ended and the crowd began to flee the fight. Mrs. Fletcher, now remembering everything clearly, began to run back to the café, hoping she would find Mr. Wolfe unharmed.

When she arrived, he was safe and sound, if a little confused. Filled with relief, Mrs. Fletcher flung her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright Anna?" Mr. Wolfe asked, confused and slightly alarmed by the situation.

"I'm fine," Mrs. Fletcher replied, letting go of Mr. Wolfe as a blush spread across her cheeks. "There was a ghost attack and I was worried about you."

"Well, I feel fine," Mr. Wolfe assured. "Now, you were telling me something?"

"What… oh," Mrs. Fletcher replied as she remembered, her eyes widen slightly before she waved it off. "It wasn't anything important. No need to worry."

"If you're sure," Mr. Wolfe said skeptically, but dropped the subject. "But if you ever need to talk , I'm here for you."

"I know."

"In the meantime, would you… like to go out with me again sometime?"

"I think I'd like that very much."


	41. Chapter 40

**AN: Stupid computer. Deleted the chapter and had to retype the whole thing...** **Anyway... HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! I can't believe it's been a whole year since I've started publishing this story. I would never have imagined it would have gotten as popular as it is.**

 **Thank you for all your support and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 40:**

The teachers were dying, at least that's what it felt like to them. Bodies were draped over various furniture, shirts untucked, and ties were loosen. The air conditioner struggled to keep the room cool before sputtering out in a show of sparks and smoke.

"No!" Mrs. Fletcher exclaimed dramatically, flinging her arm across her forehead. "You were our only hope! How could you leave us?"

"I knew we should have replaced that old thing years ago," Mr. Smith grumbled, pulling at his collar.

"We never any real issues with it before so it was never in the budget," Mr. Lancer informed half heartedly, whipping his forehead. "But I'll be sure to make it a priority now."

"Stop being a bunch of sissies," Mrs. Tetslaff scoffed. "It's just a little heat."

"The temperature is unusually high for this time of year," Mrs. Cygert mumbled, her face resting on the cool table. "This heat wave just came out of nowhere. It doesn't make any sense really…"

"That's global warming or whatever," Mr. Rainer waved off dismissively. "Not like there's anything we can do about it. Though apparently, our "dear" mayor thinks he can."

"That's right, Mayor Masters is holding a press conference about the heat wave," Mrs. Cassie remembered, holding a cup of ice water against her cheek. "Though I'm not sure how many people are actually going to go see it in person."

"In this heat, only the extremely bored and the insane," Mr. Smith replied, chuckling weakly. "I defiantly don't think it's worth it to go."

"Or watch at all," Mr. Rainer smirked. "There's already enough hot air without Masters adding to it."

"I might watch it out of curiosity," Mrs. Cygnet replied. "But I'll do it from my nice cool apartment."

"Lucky," Mrs. Fletcher grumbled, sitting up. "The air has been out in my building for the last couple of days and it's still going to be a few more before a repair can finally come. They're just so busy right now. I'm just going to have to find some place cool to spend my time, like the mall. In fact, I think I'm going to go there right now."

"Would you like some company?" Mr. Wolfe asked as Mrs. Fletcher gathered her things.

"I would love it if you joined me," Mrs. Fletcher replied with a smile. Mr. Wolfe got up and joined her. Together they walked out and the doors swung shut with the others staring at where they left."

"Are those two together?" Mr. Smith asked in surprise, gesturing to the door.

"Yep," Mrs. Cassie confirmed, taking a sip from her cup.

"When did that happen?" Mr. Lancer wondered.

"A few weeks ago," Mrs. Cassie informed. "About the time of the whole disappearing men thing. I'm surprised Mrs. Fletcher would go for someone older."

"Personally I think they look really sweet together," Mrs. Cygert said, lifting her head up with a paper stuck to her cheek. "I hope some day I'll be with someone that matches me like those to match."

"I-I'm s-sure you'll find someone," Mr. Fulluka stuttered as he blushed slightly, though Mrs. Cygert didn't notice. "Someday…"

"Either way, they have a good idea," Mr. Rainer replied, getting up. "I'm off to find someplace cooler. Later guys."

Mr. Rainer left and the other teachers began following after him, desperate to escape the heat.

(Time Skip)

"I can't believe he actually did it," Mr. Rainer said, watching the weather report on his laptop. "I'm actually mildly impressed."

"But I can't seem to figure out how he did it," Mrs. Cygert replied, slightly frustrated as she searched through her papers. "Weather manipulation is mostly just theory and any prototypes that could possibly affect a city this size would be huge. That little device Mayor Masters has simply wouldn't have the power needed to do it."

"Maybe it was just a remote to signal a larger device else where?" Mr. Fulluka suggested, pushing up his glasses.

"That would make sense," Mrs. Cygert nodded, rubbing her nose in thought.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Smith replied, tapping his cup. "We should just be happy with this rain and that the drought is finally over."

"I don't know…" Mrs. Fletcher murmured, tapping her pencil. "Something about this seems unnatural."

"You're just being paranoid," Mr. Rainer scoffed. "Not everything has to do with ghosts or some other conspiracies you know."

"I have to agree with Mr. Rainer," Mrs. Cassie added. "You need to relax more."

"Maybe," Mrs. Fletcher sighed. "But I just have the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

(Time Skip)

The teachers were gathered in the school, though not for teaching kids. When the winds and rain had started to pick up, many families were evacuated to sturdier buildings which Casper High happened to be one. The teachers had helped direct and organize the families and supplies to help everyone be comfortable while they waited out the storm. Mrs. Tetslaff was boarding up the windows while the others were gathering in an empty corner of the gym.

"I told you so," Mrs. Fletcher said, though she didn't feel particularly happy about it. "I told you something was going to go wrong."

"Thank you _so much_ O Wise one," Mr. Rainer said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air. "So do you have anything actually _useful_ to say…"

"That's enough you two!" Mr. Lancer interrupted, coming in between the two. "The situation is already stressful enough without you two fighting. So knock it off."

"Fine," Mrs. Fletcher huffed, folding her arms. "I'm going to get some art supplies for the kids. Maybe that will help keep them distracted until the storm passes."

"I really wish you wouldn't rile her up so much," Mr. Wolfe said to Mr. Rainer once Mrs. Fletcher was out of earshot. "Sometimes you really upset her."

"If you haven't noticed I rarely care about other people's feelings," Mr. Rainer rolled his eyes. "I'm blunt and rude to everyone. I'm not going to change how I treat her just because you're dating her now."

"I'll respect your decision," Mr. Wolfe replied as he glared. "But I won't hesitate to defend her if you go too far."

"Whatever."

"Hey, guys!" Mr. Smith called as he looked through the windows. "I think the storm is clearing up!"

"Finally," Mrs. Cassie said, stretching out. "Things are finally getting back to normal, relatively at least."

"For some reason, I don't think it's going to be that simple," Mrs. Cygert replied, also looking out the window.

"Now you sound like Mrs. Fletcher," Mr. Smith teased.

"Well, she does has good instincts," Mrs. Cygert countered. "But I guess you're right. I just hope that I'm wrong."

"If something happens we'll deal with," Mr. Lancer shrugged. "Let's go home."


	42. Chapter 41

**IMPORTANT AN: Hey guys, I'm leaving soon on a three week road trip. I doubt I'll be able to post anything during that time, so don't panic. I'll update as soon as I get back.**

 **Chapter 41:**

"So were ghosts behind the whole whether issue or just the more recent stuff?" Mr. Smith wondered, tapping his mug.

The day had been a strange one that was for sure. Overall, it had been a mostly sunny day, but there reports of unusual weather phenomenas. There were brief isolated incidents of high winds, a heat wave, and the most reported of all a small thunder cloud chasing Mayor Masters. Then it all came to an end with a battle between the ghost boy and some sort of weather ghost. With everything that happened, a lot of students were absent and the school board had decided to just excuse everyone as long as they made up the work.

"According to Masters, ghosts were behind the entire thing," Mr. Rainer replied, watching the report on his computer. "In particular he's blaming the ghost boy, though it was clearly the other ghost that was the one controlling the weather. He says the ghost boy is the reason the other ghost showed up, though he doesn't really give a clear explanation as to why."

"So just a bunch of boloney," Mr. Smith concluded. "I mean, it's obvious that the ghost boy is a hero."

"Exactly!" Mrs. Fletcher agreed excitedly, smiling at Mr. Smith. "So you believe in him now too? What changed your mind?"

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while now," Mr. Smith shrugged. "With most of you coming to believe in him and seeing his heroics for myself, this incident was just the final straw. I'm sure you saw the reports, that weather ghost could effect things on a global scale and the ghost boy still went up against it. No one does something like that out selfish reasons. The only option left is that he really is a hero as he claims."

"Yes, that's another one!" Mrs. Fletcher cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. "That just leaves Mr. Rainer."

"Not going to happen," Mr. Rainer replied immediately. "Because he's still a ghost no matter what else you say and I don't trust ghosts."

"I'll win you over eventually," Mrs. Fletcher said confidently, resting her head on her hands. "You'll see."

"As interesting as this is," Mrs. Tetslaff rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I've got to get to practice. We've got a big game coming up after all."

"Well, I wish you good luck," Mr. Lancer replied.

"Won't need it,"Mrs. Tetslaff replied. "We have this one in the bag."

(Time Skip)

"So how was the game?" Mrs. Cassie asked as she refilled her mug.

"The game was fine and we won," Mrs. Tetslaff replied, helping herself to a sandwich. "But we did have an incident with the cheerleaders. Apparently Paulina had knocked the others into the mud and they ended up chasing her all around the field."

"Really?" Mrs. Cassie said in surprise, pausing from taking a sip. "That doesn't really seem like her. True, she's a bit of a brat and a bit of a bully, but she's never done something like that before."

"Plus that snobby princess wouldn't want to risk getting muddy," Mr. Rainer smirked as he played on his phone."

"She claimed not to have done it," Mrs. Tetslaff continued. "But all the eye witnesses say it was her."

"Do you think she might have been o-overshadowed?" Mrs. Fletcher suggested, causing all the teachers to shudder slightly at the word. "I mean she loves cheerleading and wouldn't do anything to deliberately sabotage it, especially in front of an audience."

"It is a good possibility," Mrs. Cygert added, rubbing her nose in thought, "It would explain how she says she didn't despite what everyone saw."

"I keep that in mind and lessen her punishment," Mrs. Tetslaff decided. "I wasn't too mad anyway since it didn't really upset the game."

"In the mean time, we should keep a lookout for any other students being overshadowed." Mr. Lancer informed. "The ghost behind the incident is most likely gone already, but it never hurts to be cautious."

The teachers nodded grimly. They had all been overshadowed or under ghostly influence multiple times now and they do all they can to protect the students from it.

(Time Skip)

"Danny was missing today," Mrs. Cygert said, frowning slightly in concern. "And considering his parents don't have any idea where he is, I'm really worried."

"Yeah, he's parents made if really obvious with that sign and megaphone," Mr. Smith agreed with a slight smirk, though it was more forced the usual. "I hope he's okay."

"Maybe he was hiding to try and avoid embarrassment," Mr. Rainer joked to try and lighten the mood.

"I really don't think joking like this is appropriate," Mrs. Cassie scowled slightly at Mr. Rainer. "Something could be seriously wrong. Personally I'm surprised your not more concerned Mrs. Fletcher."

"Well I just think it's too soon to panic," Mrs. Fletcher shrugged, trying to explain herself without giving it away. "We know the Fenton's have a tendency to jump to conclusions. He might have just ditched school and he's parents didn't realize that's what he was doing."

"Sam and Tucker were gone as well," Mrs. Cygert nodded as she thought it over. "They could have all left together."

"Or a ghost got to all three of them," Mrs. Cassie grimaced. "Though it is more likely they skipped again."

"And if it is a ghost, I saw the ghost boy around earlier," Mrs. Fletcher commented causally, gesturing with her pencil. "I'm sure he'd take care of it."

"Either way they have a lot of explaining to do when they get back," Mr. Smith said, taking a sip from his mug. "And they're probably going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Serves those brats right." Mr. Rainer grumbled.

"There was another me!" Mr. Lancer shouted as he burst into the teacher's lounge, causing several teachers to jump in surprise.

"Take a deep breath and tell us exactly what happened," Mrs. Cassie said calmly, walking over to Mr. Lancer and putting a hand on his shoulder. "So what did you say?"

"I saw another me," Mr. Lancer repeated once he had calmed down. "It looked exactly like me, it was gorgeous."

"No wonder Dash was so distracted during gym class," Mrs. Tetslaff rolled her eyes. "He kept muttering his nightmare had come true."

"HAHAHA! That's hilarious," Mr. Smith burst out. "I can't believe you're the subject of nightmares Lancer."

"Very funny," Mr. Lancer scowled, crossing his arms. "But shouldn't we be more concerned about my doppelganger?"

"Well it was most likely a ghost," Mrs. Cygert theorized. "We already know some can change forms so it isn't impossible for one to have the ability to look like others. It's probably the one behind all the trouble lately."

"Then we'll just have to keep an eye out until it's taken care of." Mr. Lancer concluded. "Hopefully it won't be to long."

"Don't worry," Mrs. Fletcher smiled. "I'm sure Phantom is on the case."

(Time Skip)

"Well everything seems back to normal," Mrs. Cassie sighed in relief. "Danny, Sam and Tucker were all back in class and there weren't any disturbances."

"But did you hear the excuse the Fenton's gave for them?" Mr. Smith asked with a smirk. "They said a ghost ripped his face off with Sam and Tucker helping to try and track him down to calm him."

"They actually believe that?" Mr. Rainer asked in disbelief. "That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard."

"Not to mention impossible." Mr. Fulluka added, pushing up his glasses."

"Unfortunately since they believe it, we had to let the kids off Scott free," Mr. Lancer replied with a sigh, running a hand over his head. "But next time they miss a day like this, we'll issue harsher punishments."

"I'm sure this won't happen again," Mrs. Fletcher assured. "They're good kids and have been better at getting to class this year."

"That is true," Mr. Lancer nodded.

"Let's just hope they can keep it up," Mrs. Cassie replied.


	43. Chapter 42

**AN: I'm just heading home from my vacation. I had a lot of fun and managed to get a lot of writing done on this story.**

 **Chapter 42:**

Mr. Lancer stood at the front of his 1st-period class taking roll. Sweeping his eyes over the room, he immediately noticed that Daniel Fenton was once again missing from his seat, most likely running late. Mr. Lancer paused though when he saw that both Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson were also absent. While it wasn't unusual to have one or the other missing the same time as Daniel, it was concerning for them both to be gone as well. Pushing down his sudden foreboding feelings, Mr. Lancer finished the roll and began his lecture.

The lesson was about halfway through when the foreboding feeling came back, causing Mr. Lancer to pause mid sentence. The students glanced at each other in confusion before looking back at Mr. Lancer as he shook himself out of his stupor. He was about to speak again to continue his lesson when something came crashing through the window.

The students screamed and those closest to it covered their heads to protect themselves from the glass raining down around them as they moved to the edges of the room. Mr. Lancer could only stare as he processed what he was seeing. Coming in through the window was a mass of glowing green vines. The ends wriggled and held themselves up like snakes as they seemed to look around the room.

"Don't just stand there," Mr. Lancer shouted as he finally processed the danger they were probably in. "Run!"

The students came to their senses at his shout and began to run screaming towards the door. Unfortunately, the vines began moving at the same moment, lunging towards the students. A few managed to duck or jump over the vines and make it out of the classroom. But the majority were caught around the ankle or wrist by a vine, halting their escape and allowing another to attach to the back of their necks.

Mr. Lancer could only watch in horror as the eyes of those caught. Became a glowing green. Soon he was the only free person left in the room, the rest either having fled or caught. The vines and those controlled by them began to converge on him. He barely managed to trigger the ghost alarm before a vine attached to him.

Mr. Smith immediately began evacuating his students when the alarm began blaring through the school. He had just managed to get the last student out of his classroom door when vines came crashing through the window. He slammed the door shut and hurriedly ushered his students down the hall. He could see Mrs. Cassie up ahead, struggling to close her door on the vines that were trying to force their way through. Mr. Smith was about to rush forward to help her when one vine managed to squeeze through and attach to her neck.

"Stop! This way!" Mr. Smith called to both his students and Mrs. Cassie's as her eyes became green. She stepped away from the door and allowed the vines to surge forward. Mr. Smith's warning and guidance allowed his whole class to flee down an adjacent hallway, but only a handful of Mrs. Cassie's class was able to escape.

Mr. Smith leads the students further through the school, keeping a sharp lookout for any other vine or controlled people. He came to a stop when he heard footsteps approaching and gesture for his students to stop as well. He students huddled together near the wall, watching fearfully and a few sobbing quietly.

"What do you think is happening?" Mr. Wolfe' voice drifted down the hallway and Mr. Smith let out a sigh of relief.

"It's defiantly a ghost attack," Mrs. Fletcher replied. "But I don't know which ghost. I'm sure Phantom will take care of it, but we still need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Not this way," Mr. Smith said as he walked forward with his students. "The ghost is attacking down that way. We need to find another exit."

"Do you know which ghost it is?" Mrs. Fletcher asked as they walked with all their students. She and Mr. Wolfe's classrooms were located towards the center of the building and didn't have any windows so they rarely saw any ghosts until after the alarm had been sounded.

"Only that they have some kind of mind controlling vine that's attaching to anyone they can catch." Mr. Smith informed grimly, checking that the next hallway was clear before heading down it.

"That isn't good," Mr. Wolfe grimaced, picking up the pace. "Must be some kind of new plant based ghost then. Are you sure it's wise to go outside then?"

"We don't have a choice," Mr. Smith replied with a slight shake of his head. "If we stay here then we'll just get trapped and caught. If we leave we'll at least have a chance at getting away."

The group became silent as the continued, fearful of what lay ahead but unable to turn back. They soon came to an exit and hurried their way out. For the first minute or so, it seemed like they were clear and would be able to escape whatever ghost was attacking. But then more vines seemed to suddenly grow from the ground, scattering the students and capturing most of them right away.

Mrs. Fletcher immediately ran forward in an attempt to help the remaining students. While she was helping one to their feet, she didn't notice the vine approaching behind her. Mr. Wolfe did notice however and pushed her out of the way just in time, leaving himself open to be taken over.

"Mason!" Mrs. Fletcher cried out in despair, reaching out towards him as his eyes turned green. Forcing herself to turn away, Mrs. Fletcher continued helping students. It was only a few minutes later she was captured herself.

Mr. Smith was running away with the few students he could, though their numbers were dwindling by the second. They dodged and ducked as much as they could, but a new bunch of vines grew right where they running. They tried to run, but they didn't stand a chance and were soon captured as well.

 **AN: The next chapter has the rest of Urban Jungle.**


	44. Chapter 43

**AN: Here's the rest of Urban Jungle...**

 **Chapter 43:**

Mrs. Tetslaff had spotted the vines coming from the field and the same time the ghost alarm began to blare. Thinking quickly, she leads her students into the supply shed nearby.

"Alright everyone suit up," Mrs. Tetslaff ordered as she began handing out spare football equipment and garden tools. "We have a ghost attack going down and it doesn't look pretty."

"What do you expect us to do with these?" One of the nerds, Micky, whimpered as he held a spade.

"You're going to be defending yourself against all those vines as we escape from here," Mrs. Tetslaff replied, shoving a helmet on his head. "I want everyone partner up and have a wimp and a jock together."

There were immediate shouts and grumbles of protest, but Mrs. Tetslaff silenced them all with a glare as she continues. "Notice for that. This isn't about popularity or trivial grudges. Right now it's about survival and you must work together if we are all going to get out of here. So is everyone ready to fight?"

The students nodded firmly though a few nerds just whimpered fearfully.

"Good," Mrs. Tetslaff said as she grasped the handle of the door and hefted a shovel in the other. "Then let's do this!"

With a war cry, she flung open the door and charged forward with the students pouring out behind her. The vines began surging forward to capture them, but the students were able to fight back the first wave. Spurred on by their success, the students continued to hurry forward and cut through the vines. But more and more vines began to appear and soon students began to get captured. When there were less than half of them left, the students lost heart and tried to run only to get captured in the process.

"Come at me you useless weeds!" Mrs. Tetslaff shouts as she continued to fight, even when she was the last one standing. She continued to slash through any vine that comes close until her shovel finally broke under the strain. Now defenseless, she was soon overwhelmed and a vine attached to her neck.

Mr. Fulluka had been helping Mrs. Cygert set up for an experiment for her next class when the alarm began to blare. They had looked at each in surprise before calmly heading out of the lab only to find vines outside the hallway windows. Mrs. Cygert had immediately run back inside the lab to grab some chemicals and supplies to defend themselves.

Together they made their out of the school, using their chemicals to create openings and drive off the vines. They managed to make it safely outside only to see the chaos that was happening. Students were running and screaming everywhere as the vines continued to pick them off one by one. Mrs. Cygert and Mr. Fulluka wanted to help them, but after seeing their fellow teachers get captured, they knew it wouldn't help in the long run.

With heavy hearts, they turned away from the students and ran across the school grounds. They decided together they needed to get help and headed towards the center of the city only to dispare when they found vines attacking there as well.

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Fulluka whispered fearfully as they looked at all the chaos. They were hiding in an alleyway as the tried to figure out what to do next.

"I-I don't know…" Mrs. Cygert replied sadly. Mrs. Cygert prided herself on her knowledge and to figure a solution to any problem using her logic and experimentation. But for all the reading she had done on ghosts, she couldn't come with one helpful idea. With a sniff, her fear began to overwhelm her and tear flowed down her cheeks.

"H-hey now," Mr. Fulluka attempted to comfort her. "It's a-alright. I know you did your best."

"Thanks, Justin," Mrs. Cygert smiled, wiping away her tears.

"N-no pro- Look out!" Mr. Fulluka shouted as he pulled Mrs. Cygert further into the alleyway as a vine lunged toward them. They backed up until they hit a wall. They were completely trapped."

"A-Amelia," Mr. Fulluka began as the watched the vines come closer.

"What is it?" Mrs. Cygert asked, never taking her eyes off the vines."

"I-I just wanted to let you know," Mr. Fulluka breathed, gathering his courage. "That I love you."

"What?" Mrs. Cygert said in shock, turning towards him. Mr. Fulluka was unable to answer as the vines had lunged forward at that moment and they were both captured, turning their eyes green.

Mrs. Cygert groaned as she slowly woke up. She pushed her herself into a sitting position and rubbed as she tried to sort through her foggy thoughts. She could vaguely remember there was a ghost attack and she had been running from it… Her eyes snapped open as she remembered Mr. Fulluka declaring his love for her.

"Justin!" She cried and sprang to her feet, looking around frantically. She saw several of her coworkers lying near her and sighed in relief when she spotted him. She stumbled her way towards him and kneeled down.

"Are you alright Justin?" Mrs. Cygert asked as she helped him up.

"Y-yeah," Mr. Fulluka groggily replied, adjusting his glasses. "I'm fine."

"That's good," Mrs. Cygert sighed. "So did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Mr. Fulluka asked, focusing on her.

"When you said you loved me," Mrs. Cygert reminded him. "Did you mean it?"

"I-I-I-… yeah, I did," Mr. Fulluka admitted, looking away as he blushed. "B-but it's alright if you don't l-love me back. I-I understand…"

Mr. Fulluka was cut off as Mrs. Cygert pressed her lips against his. His eyes widen in shock before closing Ashe returned the kiss. The moment was amazing for both of them and could have lasted forever if wasn't for a sudden high pitch squeal.

"Oh my gosh! You two look so cute together," Mrs. Fletcher gushed as she spotted Mrs. Cygert and Mr. Fulluka. The two broke apart in surprise and turned to see they had an audience. They looked away from each other in embarrassment with a small smile and a blush on their cheeks.

"When did this happen?" Mrs. Fletcher asked excitedly. "I want details."

"Anna let them be," Mr. Wolfe insisted, holding her hand to calm her down. "It's been a long day and we all need some time to recover."

"Alright," Mrs. Fletcher relented. "But I want to here the full story after school tomorrow."

"Okay," Mrs. Cygert smiled tiredly, rising to her feet with Mr. Fulluka.

"It has been a really long day for everyone," Mr. Lancer agreed, getting all the teacher's attentions. "Go, get rest, and we'll see each other in the morning."

The teachers all agreed and made their own way home.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

"So that's how you ended up together…" Mrs. Fletcher said as Mrs. Cygert finished telling her story. "It's so romantic."

"Right, because nothing says romance quite like a near death experience," Mrs. Cassie rolled her eyes, setting her mug down. "Still though I am happy for you. I hope things work out for you two."

The three of them were the last ones in the teacher's lounge. The others had already gone home for the day after sharing gossip with each other. Mrs. Fletcher and Mrs. Cassie refused to leave until Mrs. Cygert had told the full story of how she and Mr. Fulluka had ended up together.

"I hope it works out too," Mrs. Cygert nodded with a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "He's a very sweet man. Neither of us had much experience with relationships and I'm worried I'll screw it up somehow."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Mrs. Cassie assured her, patting her hand. "You two fit well together and you'll be able to work out any problems that come up."

"You two must come on a double date with me and Mason at some point," Mrs. Fletcher declared. "We are already friends so it shouldn't be awkward and It'll help you two get used to. Being a couple together."

"I like it," Mrs. Cygert agreed, smiling at her. "We'll need to set it up soon."

"Sounds like you have a plan then," Mrs. Cassie said as she finished off her drink and stood up. "Unfortunately it's getting late and I need to head home."

"Me too," sighed Mrs. Fletcher, getting up as well as Mrs. Cygert. "We'll figure out something to do later, but you'll probably want something simple for your first date."

"Yeah,". Mrs. Cygert laughed. "After the exciting start we had, a simple and calm date would defiantly be welcome."

"Yeah," Mrs. Cassie chuckled. "If only we'll be lucky enough to have a few calm days here at school after such a big ghost attack."

"Never going to happen," Mrs. Cygert and Mrs. Fletcher replied instantly. The three friends laughed again as they left for home.

(Time Skip)

"Does anyone know what happened to Jasmine?" Mrs. Cassie asked with slight worry. "She wasn't here today and she rarely ever misses class without a serious reason."

"Mr. Fenton was absent too," Mr. Lancer added, frowning in thought. "We didn't get any notice, but there's a good chance their connected."

"It could be a family emergency that came up suddenly," Mrs. Cygert suggested, rubbing her nose. "And the Fenton parents just forgot to contact the school about it."

"While I wouldn't put it past them, I don't think that's what happened," Mr. Smith disagreed with a slight shake of his head. "Both Sam and Tucker were here and they didn't seem worried about Danny's absence at all."

"That's right," Mrs. Cassie agreed in relief as she remembered. "If anything, they seemed more annoyed than anything else. But it still doesn't explain why Jasmine and Daniel are missing, only that it isn't anything serious."

"I'm pretty sure I heard that the Fenton's recently sold their house," Mrs. Fletcher informed, tapping her pencil on her sketchbook. "Maybe they are still in the midst of moving and that's why they weren't here."

"I guess that could explain it," Mrs. Cassie agreed slowly.

"But who would by their crazy house?" Mr. Rainer questioned with a snort as he played on his computer. "I mean with that metal monster on the roof and who knows what on the inside, you would have to be desperate to want it."

"Or stupid underhanded jerks," Mrs. Cygert said as she searched through papers on her desk.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Smith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might not have been able to shut the Guys in White down, but I have been keeping my eye on them and everything they're doing," Mrs. Cygert replied, finally pulling the paper she was looking for. "And as far as I can tell, the GIW have tried to make their own ghost portal after the Fenton's success but have never been able. I wouldn't put it past them to buy out them Fenton's to get unlimited access to theirs."

"You certainly seem to have done your researcher," Mr. Rainer commented in disbelief.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Mr. Fulluka sighed dreamily, happily watching Mrs. Cygert.

"I just like to be informed," Mrs. Cygert replied as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Back to the GIW," Mrs. Fletcher prompted, getting the conversation back on topic. "What would it mean for them to have access to a portal exactly?"

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Cygert admitted grudgingly. "Information for their exact plans concerning the Ghost Zone is very confidential. But considering their extreme prejudice towards ghosts, it can't be anything good. And since so little is really known about ghosts and the Ghost Zone, they could be endangering a lot of innocent beings. Heck, I wouldn't put it past those idiots to put both our worlds in danger through their recklessness."

"That doesn't sound good at all," Mrs. Cassie grimaced, taking a large gulp from her mug. "But what can we do?"

"I say we go over and pound their smug faces in," Mrs. Tetslaff growled, punching her hand into her palm.

"Be reasonable Mrs. Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer protested immediately. "You can't just attack members of the government! Especially when we don't have any solid proof and all other attempts to shut them down have been unfruitful."

"Unfortunately he's right," Mrs. Cygert sighed. "All we can do is pray that the world is about to end."

"Don't worry," Mrs. Fletcher smiled. "I'm sure Danny and his friends will keep an eye and things and prevent anything bad from happening."

"Anna, don't you think that's a bit much?" Mr Wolfe asked kindly, looking up from his book. "I mean, I have faith in them and their potential as well, but facing a curropted government branch to possibly save the world is a large burden to place on teenagers. We shouldn't expect that of them."

"You'd be surprised what they have accomplished already and can accomplish," Mrs. Fletcher replied.

"Great, our lives are in hands of idiot 15 year olds," Mr. Rainer rolled his eyes, closing his computer and getting up. "Well if the world is about to end, I'm going to go enjoy what's left of my miserable life."

"Wonderful attitude there," Mrs. Fletcher shook her head. "But I need to go as well to get ready."

"Me too," Mrs. Cygert agreed, getting up as well."We're still meeting up at 7 right?"

"Yep," Mr. Wolfe nodded. "We'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Great," Mrs. Cygert smiled. "See you soon Justin."

"Looking forward to it," Mr. Fulluka smiled.

"Have fun," Mrs. Cassie said as a all the teachers headed out to enjoy their evening.

(Time Skip)

"Well the world hasn't ended," Mr. Rainer commented as he scrolled through his computer. "Not here or anywhere else. So I guess you were wrong?"

"Believe, I'm happy to be wrong," Mrs. Cygert replied, rubbing her nose. "I just hope I continue to be wrong about this for a long time, but the longer they have access to a portal…"

"Actually I have news about that," Mrs. Fletcher cut in with a smile. "I heard from Danny that his family bought their house back and they've moved back in."

"And the GIW just gave it back like that?" Mrs. Cygert asked in surprise.

"Apparently they couldn't handle their house's quirks," Mrs. Fletcher giggled. "Danny said that the GIW agents couldn't get out fast enough a few were even screaming in fear."

The teacher's lounge burst into laughter over that, easily imagining them fleeing from the house, most likely covered in some kind of goo.

"Man, not even crazy agents can handle the Fenton's," Mr. Rainer snorted, wiping away a tear. "I guess the Fenton's are just in their own league of crazy."

"At least it means we don't have to worry about the world ending," Mrs, Cygert laughed. "I doubt they'll be trying that again anytime soon."

"If were lucky they might have been completely scared out of town," Mr. Smith chuckled.

"We can only hope," Mrs. Fletcher smiled.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

"You would never believe what happened yesterday at the park," Mrs. Fletcher giggled, unable to keep a straight face as she thought about the incident. "Mason and I were taking a walk in the park together the other day when the Box Ghost showed up out of nowhere. We were concerned, but not too worried since the Box Ghost isn't as big as a threat as a lot of the other ghosts that show up around here. Anyway so we watching him incase he started attacking and did, but he was doing it by giving out sandwiches."

"Were they alive and attacking you?" Mr. Rainer asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean we've all heard about food coming to life at the Fenton's so it wouldn't be a stretch for a ghost to do the same thing."

"Nope," Mrs. Fletcher shook her head, still smiling. "The sandwiches were completely ordinary. And instead, if striking fear in the crowd like he was hoping, everyone was really excited and thanking the Box Ghost for the free food. Mason even had one of the sandwiches."

"It was a little dry, but pretty good considering it came from a ghost," Mr. Wolfe added with a shrug. "What I found more interesting was a fact that very little people seemed to recognize the Box Ghost for what he was. I swear I heard one girl proclaim he was a just and ordinary caterer."

"That lady must have been missing more than a few. Brain cells," Mr. Rainer scoffed in disbelief. "How could you not recognize a ghost right away?"

"Maybe they just aren't as used to seeing ghosts in broad daylight like we are," Mrs. Cygert suggested, looking up from her papers. "Most of the attacks that happen during the day happen around this area, so the rest of the city might not recognize a ghost right away."

"I doubt that," Mrs. Fletcher disagreed. "He was gloating after all and proclaimed quite loudly that he was the Box Ghost. And besides, there have been enough city wide ghost attacks for people to recognize a ghost by now."

"More likely they just knew the Box Ghost wasn't a threat to the rest of us," Mr. Smith reasoned with a smirk, tapping his mug. "That, and free stuff is very appealing no matter what the source."

"No kidding," Mrs. Cassie chuckled. " I was on the Mall yesterday when the Box Ghost appeared there as well. It must have been sometime after the park incident because I think I heard a few people recognize him from it. But he started handing out shoes saying how we'll be uncomfortable with the shoes pinching our feet and this one lady went right up to him for a size seven. The Box Ghost got really frustrated after that and left, it was hilarious."

"What happened to all the shoes after he left?" Mr. Lancer asked out of curiosity.

"They were snapped by the woman there pretty quickly," Mrs. Cassie replied, sipping from her mug. "I even managed to get a nice pair."

"But weren't the shoes small and pinched your feet?" Mr. Smith wondered in confusion.

"Yeah, but they still look good," Mrs. Cassie explained with a shrug. "I have worn more I'm comfortable things to look great."

"I don't think I'll ever understand women's fashion," Mr. Lancer concluded, running a hand over his head.

"Or women in general," Mr. Rainer added with a snort.

"Amen to that!" Mr. Smith agreed, raising his mug into the air before he drank from it. The women in the room just rolled their eyes at the display.

"Why do you think the Box Ghost was doing all this anyway?" Mrs. Fletcher wondered, tapping her pencil. "He's been showing up more often and trying all these different things, is there a reason for it?"

"Do ghost's need a reason to do anything?" Mr. Rainer scoffed, typing away on his computer. "They just like to cause trouble."

"No," Mrs. Cygert disagreed immediately. "From the little, we do really know about ghost they have a reason for what they do. Very few cause chaos just for because they can, they'll have something that motivates them."

"Right," Mrs. Fletcher nodded. "They have thoughts and feeling just like us that determines what they do. Ghosts are a lot more like us then people like to admit and of course the experts refuse to even consider the idea."

"No kidding," Mrs. Cygert grumbled, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "And they claim to be scientists."

"Well he is anything like us," Mr. Smith cut in, bringing the topic back on track. "My guess would be the Box Ghost got tired of people looking down on him and is trying to be seen as more of a threat."

"If that is what he's doing he's going to be trying forever," Mr. Rainer snorted. "He's just not scary."

"But that is a good motive for what's he doing," Mrs. Cygert said thoughtfully. "I just hope it doesn't lead him to do something drastic to get the attention he wants."

"Trust me, we have nothing to worry about," Mr. Rainer laughed as he turned back to his computer.

(Time Skip)

"I'll admit it, I was wrong," Mr. Smith commented in shock as he watched the news clips on his computer. "The Box Ghost somehow managed to be threatening and somewhat scary."

"It's alright," Mrs. Cygert replied. "We all underestimated the Box Ghost and what he would do to become feared."

"Yes," Mr. Lancer agreed as he refilled his cup. "We'll have to remember that all ghosts can be dangerous no matter how many times we see them, especially here at the school. We don't want something like what happened at the park to happen here and have students inured simply because we got too lax."

"Though I don't think we have to worry about the Box Ghost doing something like this again anytime soon," Mr. Smith chuckled before he drank from his mug. "Did you see the size and power of the ghost that came to stop him? I think it's safe to say the Box Ghost stop him."

"It was fascinating to learn that Pandora was a ghost and how she was deferent from how the myths portrayed her though some of it was right," Mr. Wolfe said as he stroked his mustache in thought and excitement. "I can't wait to add what I learned from that incident to my lesson plans. It makes me curious how many other myths are ghosts and what the real contention between them and the stories are."

"I'm just really glad that she was on the side of good," Mrs. Cassie added, finishing off her mug. "And that she was able to help end things so quickly. Otherwise, there would still be frogs running around everywhere."

"Not to mention all the other monster and who knows what else was in that box," Mr. Rainer nodded. "Which is why I've decided to give in. Mrs. Fletcher, you're right. The ghost boy is a hero."

"What!?" The teachers all proclaimed in shock, starring at Mr. Rainer with their jaws dropped.

"I-I'm glad you finally came around," Mrs. Fletcher finally chocked out once she had recovered enough. "But after all this time, what was it about this incident that finally changed your mind?"

"Well I never trusted the ghost boy because of all the bad things he did when he first got here," Mr. Rainer explained, leaning on his clasped hands. "Even as he continued to do good, I was convinced it was all just a ploy to gain our trust. But then that Pandora ghost came this time and it was obvious that she was very powerful yet all she did was claim her box back and clean up all the monsters. If there are powerful ghosts like her that never cause trouble and stay in the Ghost Zone, then there must be much more that never bother us and can be considered good. And if there are good ghosts, then I must be wrong about the ghost boy."

"Thank you, Mr. Rainer," Mrs. Fletcher smiled. "I know that can't have been easy for you to admit."

"Well, I'm man enough to admit it when I'm wrong," Mr. Rainer huffed, pulling out his computer.

"This is all very touching," Mrs. Tetslaff cut in, pushing herself off the wall. "But I've got a camping trip for the students. Come along Lancer."

"But-but…" Mr. Lancer attempted to protest as Mrs. Tetslaff dragged him out the door.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

"So why is Mr. Lancer going with you again?" Mrs. Cassie wondered as Mrs. Tetslaff checked over her list of supplies. "He hasn't gone on one of these trips before so why is he going now?"

"As you know, I host a camping and survival training camp for my sophomore class every year," Mrs. Tetslaff explained as she continued to check her list. "Like I do the health class for the freshmen. Anyway, this year we have a high number of trouble makers in the sophomore class as well as growing concerns about ghosts attacking a group of teenagers out away from the city. I tried to explain that I could handle rowdy teenagers and any other problems that could possibly come up, but the school board wasn't persuaded. So Principle Ishyama assigned Lancer to come with me as another adult supervisor. I don't understand how having him along would make any difference, but it calmed the school board enough to let me go even if I'm not happy about it."

"Believe me, if I had a choice I wouldn't be going either," Mr. Lancer replied, chugging his drink. "But since I am, I might as well make the best out of it and enjoy the natural scenery."

"This isn't just some vacation you know," Mrs. Tetslaff sneered, glaring at Mr. Lancer. "This about teaching those kids how to survive in the woods. You better be prepared to work."

"I'm well aware of what is required of me," Mr. Lancer replied coldly, meeting Mrs. Tetslaff's gaze. "I'm just trying to remain positive about a situation neither of us can change."

"Good," Mrs. Tetslaff nodded once before turning back to her clipboard.

"The real challenge will be you two surviving each other's company," Mr. Smith smirked glancing back at the two. "Compared to that the woods and even the teenagers are going to be a piece of cake."

"Nah, they'll team up together to control the brats," Mr. Rainer joked as well. "Never underestimate the deadliness of teenagers, especially those without their electronics to keep them entertained."

"Not that you'd be much better," Mr. Smith countered, tapping his mug. "You're never without your computer or phone."

"Which is why you'll never see me in the woods," Mr. Rainer replied, tapping loudly on his computer in emphasis. "A lot of people put a lot of hard work into creating these wonderful devices and I fully intend to enjoy them.

"So how are things going with you and Mr. Fulluka?" Mrs. Cassie asked Mrs. Cygert while the other conversations went on. The two of them were sitting with Mrs. Fletcher at a table to catch up with each other's personal lives.

"It's been wonderful," Mrs. Cygert replied with a smile. "I don't know why I was so worried. We were already friends for years before we started dating now and it has been a pretty smooth transition. I don't know why didn't start dating earlier."

"It's because you never thought of him that way," Mrs. Fletcher explained. "I know I never considered Mason as anything but a friend and a co-worker until he asked me out to that first time. But once I did start thinking of him that way, I could see how we could fit as a couple."

"That makes sense," Mrs. Cygert nodded, rubbing her nose in thought. "It wasn't until Justin confessed that I realized I could and did like him that way. I'm happy it happened though."

"So do you think you'll be tiring the knot anytime soon?" Mrs. Cassie asked Mrs. Cygert, sipping from her mug.

"No! No.." Mrs. Cygert denied, waving her hands frantically as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well you are just getting along so well with him I thought I'd ask," Mrs. Cassie shrugged. "You have known him for years so you wouldn't be rushing or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"I still think it's too soon," Mrs. Cygert replied, calming down. "We haven't been dating that long and in some ways, we're still getting used to being a couple. It'll be a while before we make that next step."

"Whatever you feel is best. What about you Anna?" Mrs. Cassie asked, turning to her. "Have you and Mr. Wolfe considered marriage yet?"

"We've thought about it," Mrs. Fletcher admitted, staring down at the sketchbook. "But we still want to wait a while. The end of the school at the earliest is we've considered, but nothing serious has really been discussed yet."

"Well, we'll be happy for you when the time comes," Mrs. Cygert smiled.

"Thanks. Now, all we need to do is find someone for you," Mrs. Fletcher teased Mrs. Cassie. "Then all of us will have someone to be with."

"Oh no," Mrs. Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'm quite happy with my single status at the moment, thank you very much!"

"I don't know…" Mrs. Cygert grinned, leaning forward. "You and Mr. Smith seem to be sharing a lot of glances lately. Is there something going on there we don't know about?"

"There's nothing going on between us," Mrs. Cassie replied. "And I doubt there ever will be. But if I ever feel like getting back into the dating scene, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Well we've got a big day tomorrow," Mrs. Tetslaff announced, drawing everyone's attention. "So I'm off to get a full nights sleep. You should to Lancer."

"Very well," Mr. Lancer sighed as he rose to leave.

(Time Skip)

"I see you two didn't kill each other," Mr. Smith smirked as he looked at Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff. "So how did the camp go?"

"It could've been…"

"It was a disaster!" Mrs. Tetslaff cut Mr. Lancer of angerly, slamming her fist into the wall and punching a hole in it to everyone's surprise. "Apparently there's no escape from ghosts! They ruined my camping trip!"

"What happened?" Mrs. Cassie questioned, her mouth gaping slightly at seeing her anger.

"Some ghosts were in the woods and pretty much all of us were captured," Mr. Lancer explained, running a hand over his head. "We're not sure exactly on the details as we don't remember much but Mr. Fenton and his friends were somehow able to save us. We did miss a few days because of the commotion."

"It completely threw off my schedule!" Mrs. Tetslaff growled though I got up her hands in frustration. "I had to cut out a lot of activities and was barely able to cover the basics. I doubt those kids actually learned anything, but I won't be able to take out again anytime soon. I'll be lucky if I'm able to do the trip ever again once the school board gets wind of this."

"Calm down Mrs. Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer insisted firmly. "It's not that bad. None of the kids were hurt and I'll explain to the school board this was unusual circumstances. I'll insist that they let continue your trips in the future."

"Thanks, Lancer," Mrs. Tetslaff sighed. "I'm going to the gym to work out my frustrations."

"Do you'll think she'll be alright?" Mrs. Fletcher asked in concern once Mrs. Tetslaff left.

"She'll be fine once she finished pummeling a punching bag," Mr. Smith assured. "And if Mr. Lancer really can make sure the trips continue, she'll be back to her old self in no time."

"I'll certainly do my best," Mr. Lancer vowed.

 **AN: Next up is _Phantom Planet_.**


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

"So what do you think of our Mayor's new ghost hunters?" Mr. Rainer asked as he rewatched the news clip. "These Master's Blasters? Narcissistic much?"

"Well I don't like the way he was so dismissive and rude to Phantom," Mrs. Fletcher huffed immediately, crossing her arms in frustration. "He's been doing his best to fight all the ghosts and he's done a great job!"

"Better than the other human hunters around here currently," Mrs. Cygert nodded, rubbing her nose. "Though I do like the idea of having another set of hunters outside of the GIW, I don't know what their motives are so it's hard for me to trust them."

"I just don't understand why they're all teenagers," Mrs. Cassie added, taking a long drink from her mug. "I mean handing a bunch of immature kids some high tech and probably dangerous technology and sending them off to fight otherworldly threats is an irresponsible decision. If we need more ghost hunters, they should be adults. Those kids could easily get killed!"

"Good point," Mr. Smith agreed, tapping his mug in thought. "And I also don't like the timing of it either. Why now? I mean, I would understand if this happened after one of those city wide ghost attacks but things have been pretty peaceful around here lately. I just can't help but feel like he has an ulterior motive in organizing this group."

"The whole thing seems suspicious to me," Mr. Lancer stated, running a hand over his head. "But there's not much more we can do than keep an eye on the situation. With luck, we're just blowing this out of promotion and we actually have nothing to worry about."

"Never going to happen," The rest of the teachers replied in sync.

(Time Skip)

"Well it's been a few weeks and the Master Blasters have been doing surprisingly well," Mrs. Cassie commented, stirring her mug. "They've managed to stop the ghosts quickly and haven't gotten hurt."

"A little too quickly if you ask me," Mr. Rainer remarked as he studied the news clips. "That first ghost they fought, Technus, I could understand. They were an unknown threat and Technus isn't the strongest ghost a lot of the time. But the ghosts that have been showing up lately have all been heavy hitters. Several of them had taken control of the entire town for days and were only defeated after a huge battle. They still gave the ghost boy trouble only for the Master Blasters to come in and sweep them up in a snap."

"Are you suggesting that they're somehow staging these battles?" Mr. Smith questioned, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. "That our Mayor has somehow made a deal with these ghosts to make his team look good."

"I don't know what I'm suggesting exactly," Mr. Rainer replied with a shrug. "I just know that it doesn't add up and I don't like the implications of what's going on behind the scenes."

"But why?" Mrs. Cassie asked. "Let's just say there's the possibility your right and this is all a setup, what motive could he have for doing it. Standing something like this would cost him a lot of money so he has to have a reason."

"Not that he's short on money…" Mr. Rainer snorted.

"But I think his motive is pretty obvious," Mrs. Fletcher spoke up, her fist clenched around her pencil in anger. "He's trying to drive off Phantom."

"That's a good hypothesis," Mrs. Cygert nodded. "And the evidence does suggest it's the case. The ghost fights and news all put the Masters Blasters in a good light while criticizing Phantom. The Master Blasters are appealing to the younger generation and they have a catchy campaign. Their popularity is rising fast while Phantom is practically being forgotten. But the strategy can't last forever and the first real major disaster would shatter the illusion."

"But the ghost boy might not last that long," said, gesturing with his mug. "He may be a ghost that has saved this city time and again, but he's still a teenager. This situation has got to be frustrating and he's bound to start making stupid mistakes because of it. It'll just spiral down rapidly once that happens and it won't happen until he has enough and quits."

"I can only pray you're wrong about that," Mr. Wolfe replied grimly, closing his book. "Because if it is as you say, then I fear what will happen once Phantom is driven off."

"Then we'll just have to fight back ourselves," Mrs. Tetslaff concluded, punching her fist into her palm. "We'll show them we aren't wimps that can be pushed around."

"I doubt this is the kind of fight you can do with your first," Mr. Lancer shook his head with a sigh. "This is more about influencing the people, something we can only do so much about. The best thing we can do is to help teach our students to think for themselves."

"Good luck with that," Mr. Rainer snorted.

(Time Skip)

"It's been nearly two weeks since that parade accident," Mrs. Fletcher sighed, setting her pencil down on her sketchbook. "And there has been no sign of Phantom."

"It's as we feared," Mr. Smith replied, draining his mug. "Phantom made a stupid mistake in his frustration and the resulting backlash drove him off."

"And now the Master Blasters are free to charge us for their work because they have no competition," Mrs. Cygert huffed. "I had to pay over a hundred bucks simply because there had been an octopus floating nearby."

"Which we won't be able to pay for very long," Mr. Fulluka informed, pushing up his glasses. "With the frequency of ghosts attacks that happen at this location, our school budget simply won't be able to handle it."

"Don't I know it," Mr. Lancer agreed, running a hand over his head. "We've already exceeded our limit so now the students are being forced to pay the fees. Ishiyama is trying to get more money, but it it isn't looking good."

"That jerk is going to bleed us dry," Mr. Smith grumbled. "As if he couldn't cover everything himself."

"Well on the positive side, Daniel's doing a lot better," Mrs. Cassie attempted to smile as she refilled her mug for the fourth time. "He hasn't been tardy in days and has been turning in all his homework. He really is doing well."

"Good for him I guess," Mrs. Fletcher said quietly.

"I thought you would be happy about this," Mrs. Cassie's commented, surprised by her reaction. "Daniel is finally showing himself to be the good student you always believed in and he seems very happy about it."

"But that's just it," Mrs. Fletcher replied sadly, leaning on her hand. "He only seems happy. I think he's made a huge choice lately that he's convinced himself was the right thing to do and thinks he happy with. But I can tell that deep down he isn't satisfied and I'm worried that soon he's going to realize just how much he regrets what he's done."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing he's putting more effort in school," Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow. "What kind of choice could-"

"Guys!" Mr. Rainer cut in abruptly, flipping his laptop around for the rest to see. "You have to see this report!"

Mr. Rainer turned up his volume as the other teachers came closer to better hear and see what was going on. They could only look at each other in fear as they learned about the asteroid dooming their planet.

"You have one week," The scientist concluded grimly. "Use it wisely."

 **AN: We've got two more chapters after this one until the story is finished. We're almost there.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

There was only shocked silence within the teacher's lounge as the news report concluded. It was still sinking in that they only had a week before their planet was destroyed. Mrs. Cassie broke first, falling to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"What are we going to do?" Mrs. Cassie sobbed as Mr. Smith kneeled down to comfort her. "I don't want to die."

"Hey it's alright," Mr. Smith said quietly. "We aren't dead yet and there's still time to figure something out."

"That's right," Mrs. Cygert agreed. "I'm sure there are already plans being made to stop the asteroid."

"No way we're going down without a fight," Mrs. Tetslaff nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Mrs. Cassie said as she calmed down slightly. "Sorry about all this."

"It's alright," Mrs. Fletcher smiled sympathetically. "It's perfectly natural to have a reaction like this. I'm sure there's millions more around the globe going through the same thing along with a dozen other reactions. It's just what happens when told you only have a week left to live."

"Speaking of which," Mr. Wolfe said slowly, pulling something out of his pocket. "This probably isn't considered the best time and it certainly isn't how I pictured this happening. But if we only have one week left to live, I want to spend it with you. Will you marry me, Annabelle Fletcher?"

"Mason!" Mrs. Fletcher exclaimed in shock as he opened a box to show her an engagement. "I'm not sure if…"

"Like I said, I know this isn't the best time," Mr. Wolfe continued. "But I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It might just be a week now, but it'll be the happiest week of my life."

"Then yes," Mrs. Fletcher replied, tearing up even as she smiled. "I'll spend the rest of my life with you. Whether it truly is just a week or many years to come, I'll be by your side. I will marry you."

"Then I'm the happiest man on earth," Mr. Wolfe declared, slipping the ring onto her finger and pulling her in for a kiss.

"We should get married as well," Mrs. Cygert decided, looking at Mr. Fulluka.

"R-really?" Mr. Fulluka asked, both eager and unsure. "B-but I-I thought…"

"I wanted to wait and take things slow because I was afraid of what the future would hold," Mrs. Cygert explained kindly. "But this just proves that we don't know what's going to happen and we can't waist so much time. So, do you want to get married?"

"Yes!" Mr. Fulluka shouted happily. Mrs. Cassie chuckled and gave him a quick kiss.

"We should have a double wedding," Mrs. Fletcher suggested. "That way we can be there for each other and we don't waste time having two separate weddings."

"Sounds good to me," Mrs. Cassie nodded.

"You know, with your best friends getting married maybe we should," Mr. Smith remarked, gesturing between himself and Mrs. Cassie. "What do you think?"

"No," Mrs. Cassie rejected immediately, shaking her head. "I think you're a nice guy and all, but any permanent relationship I have will be based on real thought and commitment. Not just the spur of the moment decision because of the end of the world."

"Gotcha," Mr. Smith said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'll just have to make sure the world isn't destroyed so you have enough time to realize what an awesome guy I am."

The teachers laughed at his antics and soon plans were being made.

(Time Skip)

There was no school the next day, it obviously being canceled until either the earth was destroyed or no longer endangered. This gave the teachers plenty of time to hold a double wedding. It was small and simple of course as it was last minute. Only the teachers and a few friends and family that lived nearby were able to come and there were barely any decorations. Yet the obvious love the couples had made it one of the most beautiful weddings and there was hardly a dry eye to be seen.

The mood grew solemn though during the reception as the group watched the news on the Disastroid. A brief cheer went out as they thought it was destroyed only for it to turn to despair at seeing the real Disastroid unharmed. When the news cut out, the group went back to enjoying the reception as much as they could. They left for the night soon after that.

The next afternoon, the teachers, minus the two couples, were gathered outside city hall to hear Mayor Masters address the entire world.

"What do you think he's going to tell us?" Mrs. Cassie wondered as they waited.

"Don't know," Mr. Smith replied with a shrug. "Must be pretty important if he insists it'll impact the whole world."

"How much do you want he has some sort of backup plan to make himself look good," Mr. Rainer scoffed. "And he's probably going to ask for something ridiculous for it."

"He may be manipulative and greedy, but I doubt he's that cruel." Mr. Lancer reasoned. "The world is in danger after all and he wants to survive as much as the rest of us."

"We'll just see won't we," Mr. Rainer concluded as Mayor Masters stood to speak. The crowd could only gasp in horror as he revealed himself to be a ghost and demanded to be made their ruler in return for their salvation.

"Told you," Mr. Rainer said dully. None of them replied as they headed for home, accepting their fate.

(Time Skip)

Vlad Plasmius failed and it seemed all hope was lost. But then the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, came back from wherever he had disappeared to saying he had a plan. The people were skeptical that a teenage ghost, no matter how many times he saved the city, could somehow save the world. But with no other place to turn, everyone gathered to hear what he had to say.

"I'm surprised you're here for this," Mrs. Cassie commented, glancing at the two couples standing next to her. "You guys did just get married, so I'd think you would have better things to do then come out here."

"Well this seems to be our last chance to survive the Disastroid," Mrs. Fulluka explained with a shrug, fighting high her ring. "We felt it was important to know just how much time we have left."

"And I wanted to show my support for Phantom," Mrs. Wolfe replied, holding her husband's hand. "I'm glad he's back and I have faith that whatever his plan is, it will work."

"We can only hope," Mrs. Cassie sighed as they turn to watch Phantom's plan. As he finished, a hush fell over the crowd. It was a smart plan that could work, but to accomplish it would take a lot of work and there was so little time left to do it. Everyone was almost afraid to hope it could work.

But then clapping started in the front of the crowd. Mr. Lancer started clapping as well and Mrs. Fletcher quickly joined in along with her husband. Soon the whole crowd was clapping in cheering.

"They never put that much effort into their school work," Mr. Lancer grumbled. The teachers around him burst into laughter and their spirits lifted. For the first time since the whole crisis started, the world had hope they could survive.

(Time Skip)

The teachers were gathered in the teacher's lounge, watching a TV they had set up. The Disastroid was a few hours away and the teachers wanted to spend it together. The device has been built, the cables across the globe and all that was left was for the ghosts to power it. The world cheered as Phantom piloted through the portal and waited for his return. As time passed and the Disastroid drew ever nearer, tension and worry began to spread.

Then the jet returned only to crash into the mountainside. The world was shocked. But before they could really process their imminent demise, Danny Phantom flew out of the portal, leading thousands of Shostakovich that were their salvation. The world was silent as they watched in awe as intangibility enveloped it.

"Where's the asteroid?" They heard Phantom's strained voice over the broadcast, stating what everyone was wondering. But their answer came in the form of seeing it pass by into space and the world cheered as it returned to normal.

Once they had calmed down, the world watched as the ghosts left and Phantom turned to the crowd. After looking around, a ring appeared around his waist, making Mrs. Wolfe gasp in surprise. The other teachers glanced at her briefly in confusion before becoming glued to the TV.

There, before the entire world, Danny Phantom the ghost hero of the world turned into their ordinary human student Danny Fenton.


	50. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter:**

"You knew didn't you?" Mrs. Cassie said to Mrs. Wolfe as they waited in front of City Hall once again. It was a few days since Danny Phantom had saved the world and revealed his human identity. The teachers had all gone home in silence after that broadcast, needing to time to process everything that just happened.

"Yeah," Mrs. Wolfe confirmed with a nod. "I figured it out by accident over a year ago. I never told anyone. There were a few times I came close to spilling the secret, but I never did. Danny never even knew I knew, though I think he suspected it for a while."

"It makes sense," Mrs. Fulluka thought back. "It explains all his behavior and why we never figured it out. And it explains why you were so insistent that both of Danny's forms were good."

"Of course we never figured it out," Mr. Rainer rolled his eyes. "No one would ever guess that someone was both a ghost and a human. It shouldn't be possible."

"Well to truly know we'd need to further study ectoplasm and the effect it has on human biology," Mr. Fulluka commented, pushing up his glasses. "Of course the circumstances to create such a hybrid would be dangerous and unlikely to succeed on a massive scale."

"Basically Danny was lucky to have survived whatever caused him to be half ghost," Mrs. Fulluka summarized, smiling at her husband.

"I bet it was that accident he had at the beginning of his freshman year," Mr. Smith theorized. "Because it was after that when all his behavioral problems started."

"Guys it's starting!" Mrs. Cassie announced and the teachers quieted down as Mayor Tucker went on stage. They respectfully listened to his speech and clapped when the statue was revealed.

"Things are sure going to be different when school starts back up again tomorrow," Mrs. Wolfe commented once the ceremony was over, looking up at the statue.

"No kidding," Mr. Rainer snorted. "That kid just saved the world. He's probably the biggest celebrity there is right now. And it's all going to go to his head I bet."

"Nah, he's a good kid," Mrs. Wolfe smiled. "And I bet Sam will help keep him grounded."

"And fight off all the girls that want to date him," Mrs. Cassie added with a laugh. "I hear they're officially together now."

"Unfortunately it's true," Mr. Smith nodded. "Tucker's been gloating about it and collecting all his bet money."

"I'll have to remember tomorrow," Mr. Lancer commented. "We'll also have to make sure the students leave Daniel and his friends. Or we'll never get any work done."

"The next few days are going to are going to be brutal," Mr. Rainer groaned.

(Time Skip)

The morning was beautiful and the halls of Casper High were once again filled with students mingling and gossiping. Everyone hushed as the doors swung open and the source of their gossip entered with his two friends on either side of him. There was a moment of silence as everyone just stared, then a couple of girls squealed in excitement. Everyone unfroze at that moment and rushed at the trio.

Danny was pressed back against the door while Ssm and Tucker were doing their best to keep back the crowd. Just as Danny had enough and was about to turn himself and his friends intangible, a shrill whistle echoed through the hallway. Every student clamped their hands over their ears and turned to the source of the noise.

"Alright! That's enough!" Mrs. Tetslaff shouted after spitting out the whistle. "Back off now!"

"I would like to remind everyone that this is a school," Mr. Lancer called once everyone was quiet. "You are all here to get an education, not to get an autograph from Mr. Fenton. I suggest everyone leaves him alone and anyone I catch harassing him or his friends will get a week's worth of detention minimum. Now head off to class."

"You heard the man!" Mrs. Tetslaff shouted again when no one had reacted. "Move!"

Several of the students began scrambling and soon the hallway was back to normal, much to the trio's relief.

"Come on," Mrs. Wolfe said as she walked up to the trio. "I'll escort you to your first class just in case the message didn't sink in yet with some students."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fletcher," Danny sighed in relief, adjusting his backpack. "I didn't think it would be that bad."

"It's no problem and it's Mrs. Wolfe now," she smiled proudly, showing them her ring.

"Congratulations," Sam replied. "I'm happy for you two, but when did it happen?"

"During the whole Disastroid scare," Mrs. Wolfe replied as they walked. "We wanted to spend the rest of our lives together and it's thanks to you that it'll be much longer than a week."

"I was just doing what needed to be done," Danny replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's no big deal."

"But you've done so much for us and carried so much on your shoulders," Mrs. Wolfe sighed. "I just wish I could have done more to help."

"It's alright," Danny said. "I know you did a lot for me already. So thank you."

"And it's not like you knew the truth," Tucker added.

"Actually I did,"Mrs. Wolfe confessed with a slight blush. "I've known pretty much since the beauty pageant. I never told anyone, but I did do my best to defend your good behavior help from the sidelines as much as I could."

"I knew it!" Danny proclaimed, pointing at Mrs. Wolfe. "You were far too understanding, even for a nice teacher."

"Not that it matters anymore," Sam shrugged. "The whole world knows who you are now."

"Don't remind me," Danny grumbled, shoulders slumping. "The paparazzi and fans are ridiculous. I'm still just me!"

"Don't worry," Mrs. Wolfe comforted, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure it'll die down in a few weeks. In the meantime, the other teachers and I will be doing our best to keep things as normal as possible here for you."

"Thanks," Danny said again, straightening up. "I really appreciate it."

"Like I said, I just wish we could do more," Mrs. Wolfe concluded. "Now off to class, we can't have you tardy on your first day back."

"Bye Mrs. Wolfe," the trio waved as they hurried to class.

(Time Skip)

The day passed fairly quickly after that. Several students still tried to bug Danny but the teachers were swift to come and move them along. At the end of the school day, the teachers allowed Danny and his friends to leave a few minutes early so they could escape the crowd. Once the bell rung, the rest of the students rushed out, trying desperately to catch up to their hero.

"Poor kid," Mr. Smith chuckled as the teachers gathered at the front of the school to watch the crowd disappear. "But at least he's handling everything pretty well."

"He's a lot stronger than I realized," Mrs. Cassie agreed. "And just as good as you always said he was Anna."

"I just happened to see the whole picture," Mrs. Wolfe replied with a chuckle. "And now that everyone else knows, we can do our best to help him."

"Anyway we can," Mr. Lancer agreed as the rest nodded. For far too long, the weight of the world had rested on Danny's young shoulders. But now he would never be alone again, they would make sure of it.

 _ **The End**_

 **AN: And that's that. Thank you, everyone, for coming on this journey with me. It's been hard but fun and I appreciate all your love and support. Be sure to check out my other stories and keep an eye out for future fics. I have tons of ideas so I'll be writing Danny Phantom fics for a long time.**

 **Who knows, I might even do an expanded version of _The Ghost Zone and Her Halfa_ at some point in the future. **


End file.
